El Elegido, versión revisada
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Es la versión revisada de la historia de Lyon's Own 'The Chosen'
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos._

'_The Chosen' fue la primera historia que empecé a traducir y a publicar en ffnet, y le tengo un cariño muy especial._

_Cuando hace poco, Lyon subió un capítulo nuevo, después de muuucho tiempo, decidí revisarla y homenajearla, puliendo la traducción._

_Sé que tengo varias historias a un tiempo, y de veras, prometo terminarlas a todas..._

_Por eso, habrá un 'El Elegido, versión revisada', hasta que me ponga al día, después, voy a borrar la versión anterior._

_Que la disfruten tanto como yo._

_Un abrazo a todos los que se llegan hasta aquí a leer._

_Dulzura Letal, enero de 2012_

"**The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**El argumento es muy original, y me gustó tanto que desee leer la historia en mi propio idioma y compartirla con ustedes.**

**Esta historia contiene SLASH, si no disfrutan leyendo este tipo de relatos, pues, sigan su camino por otras páginas.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen originalmente a J.K. Rowling; nada es mío! Snif!**

**RESUMEN DEL ARGUMENTO:**

**Harry ha estado muy nervioso y tenso ultimamente. Buscando alivio, decide tomarse vacaciones. "Algo le dice" que debe ir a Praga. Allí se verá inmerso en tradiciones de una comunidad desconocida, y se reencontrará con un viejo enemigo, Draco Malfoy...**

**El Elegido**

**1**

¡Ahí estaba otra vez! Esa sensación estúpida...crispante que no podía sacarse de encima, ¡y ya iban dos meses de soportarla! Pensó que así debió haberse sentido Neville, cuando recibió su Recordadora, como si hubiera olvidado algo, y no supiese de qué se trataba, y por lo tanto no pudiera ocuparse de eso. Revisó su horario, preguntó sobre los eventos y compromisos, y al parecer todo estaba en orden...pero esa sensación nerviosa, ese...tironcito, como si debiera estar en algún lado o hacer algo, y, ¡maldición! él no podía darse cuenta de qué era…Lo estaba agotando, y lo sabía. Las últimas semanas habían sido horribles. Esa sensación punzante no lo había dejado dormir; estaba tan alterado que había salteado comidas tratando de descubrir qué era eso que lo estaba molestando. Canceló salidas con sus amigos, preocupado y distraído; sabía que se estaba aislando, y que eso no era algo saludable. Salía solamente para trabajar y su piel había tomado un tinte pálido, porque hacía mucho que no estaba un tiempo al sol.

Los últimos dos días habían sido los peores, nervioso y tenso todo el tiempo. Si no hacía algo pronto, se derrumbaría. Ya tenía a Hermione encima, insistiéndole en que debía encontrar una solución, volviéndolo loco con llamadas en la chimenea y telefoneando diez veces por día (al menos así le parecía). Necesitaba...dormir, una buena comida, y ¡que esa maldita sensación pasara! ¡Necesitaba…irse!

Harry solicitó el permiso; y para su supervisora, la sanadora Philips, dárselo no fue un problema, para nada. Ella había estado preocupada por su protegido, desde hacía semanas, y se alegraba de poder darle tiempo libre para que se cuidara y volviera al buen camino. Después de todo, no muchos Sanadores tenían las aptitudes y habilidades de Harry Potter. Arrebatárselo al Equipo de Avanzada de los Aurores para que formara parte de la Unidad Quirúrgica de San Mungo había sido un gran golpe y detestaría perderlo por agotamiento. Un breve viaje era justo lo que él necesitaba. La Sanadora le recomendó la costa, el aire de mar. Harry asintió inexpresivamente y partió rumbo a su casa, murmurando que tenía la sensación de que debía ir hacia el Este.

Realmente no tenía idea de qué lo guiaba, pero de algún modo, decidió que debía ir a Praga. Por supuesto, nunca antes había estado interesado en visitar Praga, pero la sensación pareció aliviarse cuando decidió que era allí a donde iría. Una fuerza lo estaba atrayendo hacia Praga, así que iría a Praga.

Harry decidió viajar por medios muggles, aunque no tenía una razón particular para hacerlo. No estaba completamente aturdido; compró un par de guías de turista y planeó los primeros días de su visita. Llegaría al aeropuerto de Praga y tomaría el servicio de transporte del aeropuerto, el CEDAZ, hacia el Hotel de la Ribera, un hotel de lujo para muggles y magos; donde ya tenía una reserva. Podía tomar el metro, pero pensó que sería mejor darse unos días para aclimatarse. La guía de turistas decía que había conductores que hablaban un inglés fluido, lo que era muy bueno, porque él no hablaba otro idioma.

El vuelo fue...interesante; pero no era algo que deseara repetir en un tiempo cercano; con una sola vez bastó. Harry llevó una maleta con todo lo necesario para dos semanas, esperanzado en que fuese un tiempo suficiente para resolver esa sensación de tensión.

Después de unos pocos minutos angustiosos en la Aduana (había hechizado su maleta para que pareciera que no había encogido toda su ropa, artículos de tocador y de viaje), atravesó la puerta de Arribos tratando de ubicar los vehículos de transporte del aeropuerto, de color blanco característico. En lugar de eso, una mujer de belleza deslumbrante captó su atención. Era alta, tenía unos ojos azules exquisitos -Harry no había visto nunca un azul tan nítido-. El cabello de la mujer era negro azabache y le caía suelto sobre la espalda formando ondas y rizos. Parecía ser de su misma edad, o apenas mayor; sin embargo, algo en ella hablaba de sabiduría de vida. Pero, lo más llamativo era que estaba vestida con una túnica azul formal, un traje formal de bruja, y nadie lo notaba. Parecía que esperaba a alguien, y para asombro de Harry, ¡se dirigía hacia él! Ella sonrió y él se dio vuelta, pensando que, seguramente la persona que buscaba estaba detrás suyo, pero, en un instante estuvo a su lado.

-Bienvenido a Praga, Prometido. Es un honor saludarlo-. Dijo, llanamente, con voz ligera y alegre.

Harry parpadeó. Seguramente lo confundió con alguien más. -Di-disculpe señorita, creo se equivocó de persona-.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, Prometido. Etienne vió que usted llegaría hoy y me envió a buscarlo. Usted es la persona que estoy buscando, se lo aseguro-.

Harry estaba confundido, y con razón.

-Mire, estoy tremendamente confundido. No estoy seguro de porqué estoy aquí, pero no planeo encontrarme con nadie.¿Cómo puede estar segura de que es a mí a quien busca?

Esto era sospechoso para Harry, él ya tenía suficiente experiencia con sucesos extraños como para descartar algo por imposible, pero después de sobrevivir a una guerra y a una confrontación cara a cara con el mago oscuro más poderoso de su época, había aprendido a no aceptar las cosas sin cuestionarlas. Eso le había salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión, así que pensó que lo mejor era informarse bien, antes de ir a alguna parte con la bella mujer desconocida y sin nombre.

Ella le sonrió otra vez, y pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Usted no se siente seguro; ha venido a un país extraño, atraído por una fuerza que no entiende, acosado por sentimientos que interrupieron su vida, y es recibido por una mujer que no conoce, y que declara que ha sido enviada para llevarlo a algún lugar. Usted sólo puede dudar-. Extendió la mano hacia Harry y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. -Le aseguro joven, que nadie le hará daño; y, ciertamente, he sido enviada para llevarlo a La Ciudadela. Usted no es el único Prometido, de hecho, es casi el último en llegar -aunque Etienne ha visto que el último llegará mañana por la Red Flu, a una taberna en Hradec Králové-. Como sea, yo no soy la responsable de llevar a ese Prometido a La Ciudadela. Mi deber durante el Amoraj es para con usted. Ahora, tengo un traslador que nos llevará a Ceský ráj, los hechizos protectores estarán preparados para reconocerlo mañana, hasta entonces estará afectado por los poderosos hechizos Confundidor, Desilusionador y No Me Notes, que protegen La Ciudadela-.

Harry parpadeó; nada de esto tenía sentido para él. No obstante, ella parecía auténtica, así que resolvió tomar lo que acababa de decirle en partes manejables y ver si podía construir una explicación coherente con sus respuestas.

-¿Ceský ráj, qué es eso? ¿Y qué es La Ciudadela?

Tengo que empezar por algún lado, creo. Y, saber a dónde se supone que iremos me parece un buen comienzo.

-Ah, el Ceský ráj es un bosque antiguo y, nuestro hogar. Significa Paraíso de Bohemia. Los muggles lo han declarado reserva natural, así que sólo unos pocos nos molestan y nuestros dominios están ampliamente protegidos por hechizos, para prevenir que campistas, excursionistas y turistas tropiecen con nosotros-.

Como en el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, sólo que ellos parecen más efectivos que el Ministerio en tener alejados a los muggles.¿ Y quiénes serán "ellos" ?

-¿Quiénes son los "nosotros"de los que usted habla? ¿Y quién es usted? Ni siquiera se su nombre y hemos estado aquí, hablando, casi un cuarto de hora-.

Dado que todavía estaba un poco confundido con toda esta conversación, Harry pensó que estaba enfrentando bastante bien la situación, sin perder la calma. Quería confiar en esta desconocida mujer sin nombre.

Por necesidad, había desarrollado un cierto sentido para este tipo de cosas, "leía"a la gente bastante bien; y sentía que debía confiar en ella. Pero, su intuición no era infalible, y, además, Harry detestaba viajar con traslador. Sería muy bueno tener más información.

-La Ciudadela es nuestra ciudad de origen. Es la sede de nuestro gobierno y cultura. Además, hay concejos regionales para todos los Clanes que se encuentran en nuestras ciudades. Algunas ciudades son compartidas, como Londres, París; otras están ocultas en desiertos, bosques y montañas, alejadas de ojos curiosos.

Mi nombre es Marjeta Vlcek, del Clan Anata, de la Casa Arsaelan. Y "nosotros" somos vampiros-.

_****_

_**Dulzura Letal, 10 de enero, 2.012**_

4


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta es una traducción del relato "The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen originalmente a J.K. Rowling...**

**Conservo las itálicas para los pensamientos y las negritas tal como las colocó Lyon.**

**EL ELEGIDO**

**Capítulo 2**

"**...**Mi nombre es Marjeta Vlcek, del Clan Anata, de la Casa Arsaelan. Y "nosotros" somos vampiros"..."

Harry suspiró, ¡cómo si no hubiesen sucedido suficientes cosas extrañas e inexplicables en su vida!...Aquí estaba, en Praga, atraído por una fuerza desconocida, en la terminal de Arribos del aeropuerto, charlando con una bellísima mujer -una bellísima mujer quien, evidentemente, era una emisaria de los vampiros-.

Estupendo.

Harry se restregó la cara con ambas manos. -Mire, Marjeta. Yo vine aquí a causa de esta sensación que está haciendo estragos en mi vida. ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con lo que usted. acaba de decirme?

Sonriendo, Marjeta asintió. -Esta sensación punzante es parte de la fuerza de atracción. Es un indicador de que Ud. necesita buscar la fuente de esa fuerza y responder a su llamado. Esa sensación se irá una vez que conozca a nuestro Gran Señor. Él es el origen de lo que usted siente; la atracción es hacia él. Se sentirá mucho mejor cuando lleguemos a Kynaston, así se llaman las habitaciones reales dentro de La Ciudadela-.

Harry resopló. –Realmente. Usted está asumiendo que iré.

Marjeta suspiró. -La decisión es suya, no voy a forzarlo a que me acompañe, pero esa fuerza de atracción se hará más fuerte, la sensación de intranquilidad y trastorno se acrecentará y eventualmente significará para usted la locura o un abandono tal que lo llevará a la muerte-. Lo miró severamente, y casi le suplicó. -Venga conmigo a Kynaston, conozca a nuestro Gran Señor y luego decida qué quiere hacer. Nosotros no vamos a retenerlo contra su voluntad, Prometido. Usted es libre, puede dejar La Ciudadela cuando quiera, pero es indispensable que conozca a nuestro Gran Señor para romper la conexión entre ustedes.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

_¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi?_

-Genial ¿Me está diciendo que formé una especie de vínculo con un Señor Vampiro? ¿Por qué?

-Sí, ha formado un vínculo con el Gran Señor de los vampiros. El alma del Gran Señor clama por su pareja y el Prometido responde. Harry, su alma ha respondido. Pero, si usted no tiene el potencial para completar el Amoraj, lo sabrá tan pronto como entre a Kynaston. Aunque, le advierto, en el último milenio ningún Prometido ha rechazado la atracción-. Le sonrió gentilmente. –Y, si no es otra cosa, por lo menos, ésta será una aventura. No son muchos a los que se les concede el acceso a los verdaderos dominios de los vampiros. Lo que se enseña en las escuelas de Hechicería, frecuentemente, es información errónea, derivada de vampiros marginales, excluídos de sus clanes. Somos seres muy reservados; pero si usted viene conmigo aprenderá mucho. Deberíamos partir, para que pueda instalarse en sus habitaciones-.

Ella extendió la mano, revelando un medallón plateado del tamaño de un galeon, con la figura de un león en el centro, runas en los puntos cardinales y una escritura desconocida recorriendo el borde.

-Es un Auris-. Dijo Marjeta, respondiendo a la mirada de Harry. -Un traslador para llegar a Kynaston, pero sólo responde a los miembros de la Más Noble Casa-. Le mantuvo la mirada. -Confíe en mi, Prometido. Le juro por lo más sagrado y por el honor de mi Casa, nadie le hará daño.

Harry la miró, estudiándola, a ella y a la moneda. _El Auris_, se corrigió. No sabía porqué, pero sintió que era lo correcto, debía hacerlo; finalmente asintió. Apretó la manija de su maleta en una mano y con la otra tocó el traslador. Inmediatamente sintió el tirón debajo del ombligo y con una vuelta brusca en su estómago, desaparecieron.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se quedó pasmado. No estaba seguro de qué había estado esperando, pero ciertamente no era esto. Aterrizaron en un patio espacioso y soleado. Por todas partes había árboles florecidos que derramaban los más deliciosos aromas. Los muros de los edificios de alrededor, eran de piedra de un color dorado cálido. Las agujas y torretas que podía ver eran de brillantes morados, rojos, verdes y azules, en patrones que le resultaban exóticos y extrañamente familiares al mismo tiempo. Harry se sintió increíblemente tranquilo y, sucedió algo aún más sorprendente (y placentero para él), la siempre presente sensación de tensión casi se fue. Otra, de excitación, tomó su lugar, pero no era para nada perturbadora como había sido la anterior.

Casi enseguida se dio cuenta de que Marjeta y él no estaban solos. Un jovencito de no más de dieciseis años, supuso Harry, los saludó a ambos con una inclinación.

-Bienvenido a Kynaston, bienvenido a La Ciudadela, Prometido. Yo soy Etienne, del Clan Anata, de la Casa Auberon. Y bienvenida a casa Marjeta, gracias por haber traído al Prometido.

-El honor fue mío. Déjame advertirte-, un destello pícaro brilló en su mirada, -este es muy receloso. Me temo que pasarás la tarde dando explicaciones.

Harry giró hacia ella. -¿Me está dejando? ¿No me dijo que su deber era explicarme todo esto?

Marjeta negó con la cabeza. -Yo sólo debía buscarlo y traerlo aquí, Prometido. Este es Etienne-. Señaló al muchacho. -Él le explicará todo lo que yo no he podido y lo llevará a sus habitaciones. No se preocupe, Prometido-. Lo confortó. -Nos encontraremos otra vez, tal vez después de que usted conozca al Concejo.

Se dirigió hacia el jovencito. -Dejo al Prometido en tus manos, Etienne.

Todavía confundido por toda la situación, pero aceptando que no se trataba de una intriga infame, Harry tendió su mano a Marjeta. -Mm…Gracias por buscarme en el aeropuerto, Marjeta.

Ella tomó graciosamente la mano ofrecida y sonrió. -El honor fue mío, Prometido.

Harry se erizó. -Tengo nombre. Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

Marjeta rió levemente y le sacudió la mano. -Bien, Harry. Harry Potter. Fue bueno conocerlo y espero que disfrute su estadía en La Ciudadela, por el tiempo que desee quedarse-. Inclinó la cabeza suavemente, le soltó la mano y salió del patio en un helado remolino azul.

Al instante, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado solo con este enigmático jovencito. Inquieto, ante la mirada firme, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando..._Etienne,_ _su nombre es Etienne_, quebró el silencio incómodo.

-Bien, Harry, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y te instalamos en tus habitaciones?-. Etienne chasqueó los dedos hacia la maleta de Harry, haciéndola desaparecer. Mientras Harry miraba con la boca abierta, él le tomó el brazo. -Puedo responder a tus preguntas mientras caminamos, y si aún no estás satisfecho, cuando lleguemos podemos seguir durante el té. Estoy seguro de que debes estar hambriento después de un vuelo tan largo.

Harry asintió, todavía boquiabierto. -Se-sería bueno. Creo que estoy sintiendo un poco de hambre. Aún estoy tratando de absorber todo lo que me dijo Marjeta. Contestó algunas de mis preguntas, pero me dejó con muchas más.

Etienne asintió y guió a Harry a través del patio y por largos corredores. Después de haber caminado un trecho, Etienne le preguntó qué deseaba saber.

_¡Ah! No sé...¡¿qué tal todo?_

-Comencemos con esta cosa del "Prometido" ¿Qué significa ser Prometido? Me imagino que es algún tipo de título, pero ¿qué significa? ¿Quién es un Prometido?

Etienne sonrió con aprobación. -Buena pregunta. ¿Marjeta te habló de la atracción?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco _¿Cuál es el sentido de hacer una pregunta si la respuesta es otra pregunta?_

Resopló. -Sí, pero todavía no lo entiendo exactamente; Marjeta dijo algo acerca del alma de su Señor llamándome a mi y a otros.

-Sí, es correcto. El llamado indica el comienzo del Amoraj, que es una búsqueda amorosa, un viaje amoroso. Nadie sabe qué es lo que hace que las almas respondan como lo hacen, pero por milenios, los Prometidos han hecho su camino hasta La Ciudadela para ser cortejados-. Etienne respondió, mientras continuaba guiando a Harry a través de un laberinto de pasillos brillantemente iluminados, adornados con bellos tapices y decorados con intrincados diseños de mosaicos.

La cabeza de Harry giró totalmente, estaba mirando un mosaico particularmente bello de una mujer emergiendo del mar, cuando lo oyó. -¿Dijiste cortejados?

El muchacho sonrió con satisfacción. -Sí, ¿por qué otra cosa se lo llamaría búsqueda amorosa? Después de que un nuevo Gran Señor o Señora asciende al poder, su alma llama a su pareja, pueden ser meses, años o décadas después de haber asumido el Señorío; pero sucede tan pronto como el Gran Señor comienza a alcanzar la cumbre de sus habilidades. Los Prometidos son aquellas almas que responden al llamado; son compatibles con el alma del Señor o la Señora.

El número de Prometidos ha variado a través del tiempo. No han sido nunca menos de siete, y tampoco más de cincuenta y seis; aunque el número de los que responden es considerado un calibrador de las habilidades y el poder del Gran Señor o Señora del momento. Cuantos menos, mejor-.

Etienne lo guió por otro corredor y continuaron hacia una gran escalera. -Las cuatro veces que yo presencié el Amoraj, los Prometidos fueron catorce, vientiuno y veintiocho dos veces. Debo decirte que me siento honrado y entusiasmado por poder presenciar este Amoraj, y espero grandes cosas de nuestro Gran Señor. Esta vez, son sólo siete Prometidos. Esto sucedió solamente dos veces en toda nuestra historia-. Sonrió ampliamente mientras subían las escaleras.

….

**Nota de traducción:**

Antes de que vuelvan a apuntar al 'Concejo', sí, éste es con 'c', no con s.

**Dulzura Letal, 10 de enero, 2.012**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta es una traducción del relato "The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen originalmente a J.K. Rowling...**

**EL ELEGIDO**

**Capítulo 3**

En un lugar alejado, en el ala opuesta al laberinto de corredores por donde Etienne estaba conduciendo a Harry, llegaba otro visitante ansiosamente esperado.

-Hilary-. Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y crueles ojos marrones, saludó, interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación apenas iluminada.

-Señor Barnabus. Señor Prakash-. Respondió el visitante y bajó su capucha.

-¿Entiendo que has conseguido el objeto?- Dijo el hombre conocido como Barnabus.

Hilary McNair sacó de entre su túnica un paquete bien envuelto y lo depositó sobre la mesa que había ante ellos. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente; casi temblando, retiró el sucio paño que cubría su premio, revelando lo que lucía como una maligna daga con grabados intrincados y con joyas engarzadas en la empuñadura.

-La "Hoja que llama", la legendaria daga de Salazar Slytherin-. Dijo, con orgullo, empujando el arma hacia los compradores.

Prakash bufó. -Por cierto, te tomaste tu tiempo McNair. Después de todo el dinero que hemos puesto de nuestra parte en este pequeño esfuerzo. Me decepcionaste durante tanto tiempo, sin darnos ni la más mínima noticia. Dime, otra vez...¿por qué fallaste y no trajiste la daga antes? Han sido casi siete años desde que prometiste la entrega; y yo no soy conocido por mi paciencia. Me pregunto si no deberíamos hacerte conocer la hospitalidad de nuestra mazmorra y tomar alguna comida ocasional de ti-. La voz del vampiro destilaba hielo y bajo su mirada fija, Hilary se movió nervioso.

El mago palideció y se aflojó el cuello de su túnica; luego lo pensó mejor, lo último que quería era llamar la atención de sus anfitriones hacia su cuello. -Me- me-disculpo mis Señores. Con mi padre expuesto como Mortífago y la toma de la Mansión Riddle y todas las propiedades del Señor Oscuro y de los Mortífagos por las fuerzas del Ministerio, no me fue posible organizar la búsqueda tan pronto como hubiera querido. Tuve que sobornar a unos cuantos para que revelaran la ubicación de las propiedades menos conocidas del Señor Oscuro e investigarlas lentamente. Aunque estoy libre de sospechas, mis movimientos han sido monitoreados superficialmente por los Aurores. No podía arriesgarme con una búsqueda más directa de la daga. Además, su existencia era un rumor... He-he hecho lo me-mejor que he podido, mis Señores.

Barnabus juntó la punta de sus dedos formando una cúpula y examinó la hoja brillante. Emanaba oleadas de seducción. Sí, era un arma de gran poder, embebida en magia negra y capaz de hacer fructificar sus planes.

Desestimó las amenazas de su colega -El joven nos ha servido bien Prakash. Dejémoslo ir, puede sernos útil más tarde.

El joven asintió aliviado. -Lo que sea. Puedo hacer lo que sea, mis Señores.

Barnabus, con un gesto de desprecio, despidió al adulador. -No le contarás a nadie lo que has hecho o tu visita a este lugar, Hilary McNair; o yo arrancaré la lengua de tu boca y me haré un banquete con tu sangre.

El hijo del Mortífago se tornó de un ligero color verdoso; tomó de la mesa la pesada bolsa de monedas y saludó con una inclinanción; apurándose en salir por los mismos pasadizos secretos por los que había entrado.

Barnabus se volvió hacia su aliado -¿Has preparado los encantamientos, verdad?

-Todo está dispuesto, Barnabus. El mocoso caerá. Hemos sufrido bastante su audacia, es tiempo de que los Clanes vuelvan a las tradiciones que nos han mantenido fuertes.

Barnabus hizo un sonido desinteresado. -Con su atención dividida por la búsqueda durante el Amoraj, podremos movernos mucho más libremente. Para el momento de la Elección, todo estará dispuesto y podremos dar el golpe poco después. Él estará debilitado y distraído por la Unión. No hay dudas, el Elegido también será débil; a pesar de lo que dicen, sólo siete Prometidos demuestran lo incapaz que es, las escasas aptitudes que posee…Y sólo dos son nacidos en Nuestra Clase, el resto son Convertidos o magos-. El malicioso conspirador sintió un escalofrío. -Él apesta a debilidad y debemos liberarnos del fracaso de su gobierno.

Prakash asintió. -Saldremos victoriosos y recuperaremos el honor y las costumbres de nuestro pueblo.

Barnabus dio unos golpecitos sobre la mesa con sus elegantes dedos. -¿Qué sabes de Casimir, qué novedades tienes de él?

Prakash apoyó varios rollos de pergamino sobre la mesa. -Ha trabajado admirablemente, sembrando descontento entre los miembros jóvenes de los Clanes, aquí en La Ciudadela, y su red de inteligencia ha estado bastante activa. Todavía tiene que proveernos de los reportes detallados de cada Prometido, pero no va a fallarnos. Espero que nos entregue reportes preliminares antes de la Presentación, eso nos ayudará para acercarnos a los candidatos más débiles. Por supuesto, él sigue haciendo su papel de confidente del Gran Señor, sonriéndole afectadamente como un tonto enamorado; mucha información nos ha llegado por sus bufonescas acciones, y por toda su pantomima nadie lo ve como una amenaza y no cuidan sus lenguas a su alrededor.

-Bien, que siga así. Tú me traerás sus reportes regularmente. El tiempo se aproxima. No debemos fallar.

-No lo haremos, Señor Barnabus-. Prakash reconoció que lo despedía y se paró para dejar la habitación.

-Ah…Prakash…-. El intrigante noble lo detuvo, antes de que avanzara hacia el corredor vacío.

-¿Sí, Barnabus?

-Arregla un "accidente" para nuestro Sr. McNair, en las próximas semanas. Sus conocimientos no deben pasar a manos equivocadas. Los magos son criaturas tan débiles. El Veritaserum los puede quebrar fácilmente, y por si acaso, lo mejor será no preocuparse por cabos sueltos.

El otro vampiro asintió e hizo una inclinación; aunque iguales en título, Barnabus sería el próximo Gran Señor. -Como desee Señor Barnabus, lo atenderé personalmente.

Barnabus le hizo señas para que se retirara; luego, con avidez y deseo iluminando sus ojos, tentativamente, acarició la daga. Pronto todo se cumplirá y él tomará su lugar como Gran Señor y más, reclamará la posición que le fue denegada, usurpada por ese desconocido mocoso.

Recogió los reportes que Prakash había dejado, y salió de la habitación escondida rumbo a su Casa. Sus ojos brillaban con anticipación, mientras se desplazaba por Kynaston. Su plan llevaba años de trabajo, pero finalmente, todo estaba tomando su sitio. Él triunfaría. Le sorprendió que hubiese sido tan difícil conseguir la daga, pero eso había aumentado su respeto por la astucia del Señor Oscuro. Ahora estaba hecho, la daga estaba en sus manos y los encantamientos estaban listos. Pronto, todos iban a temerle, se inclinarán ante él, maldiciendo la locura de permitir que un simple niño tomara el lugar del Gran Señor. Que el chico tenía seguidores, no podía negarse; muchos vampiros lo adoraban y pensaban que era un líder excelente. Idiotas, todos. Él había sido educado como el heredero, él era el único con el derecho de tomar el manto de Gran Señor. No se explicaba cómo este mocoso pudo vencerlo, y reclamar el poder...pero la soberanía de este niño pronto terminaría.

Barnabus sabía que aún existían algunos obstáculos para el cumplimiento de su plan. Prakash era uno. El viejo vampiro sería…reticente, al principio. Él quería, después de todo, que los Clanes continuaran aislados. La Segregación era su religión y era un verdadero devoto; tal vez, hasta fanático en su dedicación. Ganarlo para sus fines sería un ligero reto, pero Barnabus crecía con los retos y nunca se había retirado de una prueba. Una vez que Prakash y los tradicionalistas de la Casa Tipu hayan aceptado su visión, los otros segregacionistas los seguirán. Al final de cuentas, los de su Clase estarían protegidos y serían libres para vivir sin preocuparse por la ignorancia y el temor del Mundo Mágico; y eso era lo que Prakash más anhelaba. Barnabus solamente necesitaba convencerlo de que la dominación sobre todas los seres mágicos era preferible a esconderse como cobardes, avergonzados de sus tradiciones. Sí, Prakash entendería y apoyaría sus decisiones. Barnabus sería Gran Señor de todos…Ah, la idea era tan embriagadora.

Debería completar el ritual, transferir la esencia y el poder del Señor de las Tinieblas para él mismo; dominarlo y, una vez arrebatado el control de todas las criaturas mágicas; separarse del espíritu del hechicero. Lo apresaría en la dimensión perdida, y él, Barnabus, inmortal y solo, regirá el mundo.

La risa de Barnabus sonó espeluznante, mientras entraba a sus habitaciones en la Casa Uncas.

_Traeré nuevo significado al título de Gran Señor. Y beberé la sangre de este advenedizo en mi cáliz de victoria._

…_._

Harry mentalmente suspiró aliviado, había perdido la cuenta de los pasillos por donde caminaban. No desconfiaba del joven que lo acompañaba, pero hubiese preferido tener alguna idea del camino que tomaban. Se prometió a sí mismo que más tarde exploraría, retornó a la explicación de Etienne e interrumpió el monólogo con una pregunta. -¿Entonces, el Gran Señor es muy poderoso?

Etienne sonrió. -Sí, es poderoso, al menos eso es lo que generalmente se piensa por el número de Prometidos. De todos modos_, yo sé_ que es poderoso, porque he visto su aura claramente y he reconocido su poder. Él ha sido muy bendecido.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron ligeramente, guardó esa información para más tarde. -Bien…Dijiste que los Prometidos son cortejados-. Continuó. -¿Qué sucede si yo no quiero ser cortejado?

Etienne se tomó los brazos detrás de la espalda. -Esa elección es tuya-. Dijo, solemnemente. -Después de que hayas sido presentado al Gran Señor, con los otros Prometidos, la conexión entre ustedes puede ser disuelta sin daño alguno. Lo sabrás cuando lo veas, sea que te comprometas o no con el aspecto del Cortejo del Amoraj. Algo dentro tuyo te dirá si él es correcto para ti. Si no lo fuera, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo en voz alta. El vínculo se disolverá y quedarás libre para irte o quedarte, visitándonos.

A propósito, la Presentación se hace en Lurëaldon. Es nuestro idioma sagrado. Ahora no se habla frecuentemente, pero permanece como el más elevado y formal idioma para nuestras grandes ceremonias. 'Deketh han amir sen lasagh mien vie sede', es lo que dirás si aceptas tu lugar como Prometido. 'Amir sa vendeth oy kaneth va', es lo que dirás si eliges rechazar el vínculo y no deseas participar en el cortejo del Amoraj.

Etienne sonrió indulgentemente a Harry y sus aparentes recelos. -No te preocupes, te enseñaré las frases más tarde. No temas, no vas a mezclarlas; y no hay vergüenza en rechazar el vínculo naciente-. Agregó con firmeza.

-Algunos Prometidos han sabido inmediatamente que el Gran Señor no era su pareja. Aquellos individuos, junto con los que no fueron el Elegido, son llamados los Honrados. Son los Honrados porque…bueno, por decirlo con simpleza, porque tendrán siempre un lugar de honor entre nosotros, después de todo, sus almas deben ser fuertes y poderosas para contestar la llamada y sostener algún vínculo con el Gran Señor, no importa por cuanto tiempo; eso es algo que merece respeto. Algunos Honrados se quedan y encuentran su pareja en nuestra Clase, otros se quedan y permanecen solos; y hay otros que retornan a sus hogares y a sus vidas antes del Amoraj. Estos Honrados que se van, algunas veces vuelven a visitarnos y son bienvenidos.

Debes ser auténtico con tu propio corazón y alma, Harry. No hay nadie que quiera forzarte o intimidarte para que hagas algo que sientas que está mal.

Harry se sintió alentado por las palabras de Etienne, pero aún… -Entonces, ¿después de que conozca al Gran Señor, puedo irme?

-Sí, Harry, si ese es tu deseo. Puedes irte sin represalias. Aunque eres bienvenido a quedarte y presenciar el Amoraj y la Unión, si quieres; y, en ese caso, eres libre de ir y venir en Kynaston y en La Ciudadela como te plazca-. Etienne asintió, pacientemente. -Si lo que quieres es volver a tu hogar inmediatamente, eso también puede ser arreglado; pero debes saber que los Honrados que no viven entre nosotros están obligados por un Juramento Inquebrantable, a no revelar lo que han visto o experimentado aquí. Nuestras costumbres permanecen ocultas y así deben continuar.

Harry asintió, y se le ocurrió algo más -¿Todos los Prometidos son magos, Etienne?

-Sí, todos los Prometidos son magos, aunque vienen de todas partes del mundo; y los de Nuestra Clase, después de todo, son criaturas mágicas.

_Nuestra Clase, así se llaman los vampiros entre ellos, tengo que recordarlo, no quisiera ofender a alguno y acabar siendo un almuerzo. Hablando de almuerzo…_

Harry se aclaró la garganta, -So…sobre la parte de que son criaturas mágicas…

Etienne rió, y lo guió por un corto pasillo que terminaba en amplias puertas dobles, de madera tallada con intrincados diseños. -Ah, aquí estamos. Estas son tus habitaciones. Ven, Harry, déjame contarte sobre Nuestra Clase.

Etienne lo condujo a la lujosa sala de estar en las habitaciones, que sólo podían describirse como opulentas. Grupos de muebles de ricos materiales y cueros flexibles en tonos de borgoña, bronce y marrón, hacían que la gran habitación fuese acogedora y atractiva. Había un área de estudio completa con escritorio y biblioteca de la misma lustrosa madera de las mesas accesorias que de veían a un lado. Etienne le mostró las otras habitaciones: un dormitorio en los mismos tonos que la sala de estar, amoblado con varias cómodas, un gran armario y una enorme cama con dosel, preparada con suntuosa ropa de cama; y un baño fenomenal, tan grande como su piso en Londres. Mientras Etienne mostraba cada espacio, someramente le explicaba dónde estaban guardados los objetos que podría necesitar. Cuando retornaron a la sala de estar, el guía se sentó en una silla tapizada con terciopelo, cerca del fuego, hizo un movimiento con su mano sobre la mesa baja que tenía delante. Aparecieron sandwiches recién hechos y té caliente, Etienne esperó a que Harry se sentara en un silloncito a su lado y sirvió dos tazas de la humeante y aromática bebida.

-¿Confío en que las habitaciones son de tu agrado?- Preguntó, alcanzándole una taza a Harry.

El joven mago asintió y Etienne le dirigió una sonrisa apreciativa. -Bien. Ahora, volviendo a tu pregunta inicial. Sí, estamos clasificados como criaturas. Esto es problemático y desafortunado, pero así es el mundo. Los seres humanos están obsesionados en explicar todas las cosas y, para eso, ellos etiquetan todo; a veces esas etiquetas son incorrectas, basadas en suposiciones y conjeturas y no en la verdad. Creen que han alcanzado el significado de las cosas con sus etiquetas, incluso cuando etiquetar algo es crear una permanente confusión. Y, con tristeza, debo decir que con frecuencia lo que no es entendido es temido.

Los suaves ojos marrones de Etienne se oscurecieron de tristeza. -Voy a pedirte que lo que sea que hayas aprendido sobre nosotros lo hagas a un lado y te permitas a ti mismo la apertura mental para lo que verás y experimentarás aquí.

Nuestra Clase es vista equivocadamente en el mundo mágico. Estamos definidos por las acciones de vampiros marginales y excluídos, que no responden a sus Clanes y no respetan nuestras leyes. Sus actos han envenenado al mundo mágico contra nosotros y han hecho que nos clasifiquen poco más que como irracionales salvajes que deben ser controlados y monitoreados. Eso no es lo que somos. Somos criaturas, sí, pero eso es lo que son todos los seres, Harry. No somos las bestias que esa equivocada percepción señala. La mayoría de nosotros diría, con nuestros historiadores y eruditos, que de hecho, sólo somos otro tipo de seres mágicos. Concedido, un tipo muy distinto, pero un tipo de seres mágicos, en definitiva.

Nosotros usamos y practicamos la magia como la mayoría; aunque de algún modo nuestra magia está incrementada, y no necesitamos usar varita, ni usar encantamientos para pequeñas acciones. Tenemos el beneficio agregado de la magia de los elementos, porque somos esencialmente, Hijos de la Tierra, respetamos y amamos a la naturaleza. Ella nos ha retribuido con habilidades que reflejan nuestra afinidad con el mundo natural.

Hay unas cuantas diferencias físicas, además. Somos más veloces que los magos, más ágiles y tenemos una mejor vista y oído. Nuestros olfato y tacto son más agudos-. Etienne rió. -Y están, por supuesto, los colmillos.

Harry palideció. _Sí, esa es la parte preocupante- no quiero acabar siendo un almuerzo…_

-No necesitas preocuparte, Harry. No somos monstruos, y a pesar de lo que hayas aprendido, somos criaturas vivientes y no muertos vivientes sin alma. No somos inmortales, aunque envejecemos de otro modo, más lentamente. Marjeta, por ejemplo, tiene casi doscientos años.

Etienne sonrió ante la pregunta sin hacer, pero evidente en los ojos de Harry. -Sí, se que tengo la contextura de un hombre joven. Es, debería decirte, la maldición del Vidente. Somos muy jóvenes cuando nos vemos obligados a hacer nuestra propia búsqueda hacia la iluminación y la realización. La edad en la que alcanzamos nuestra meta es la edad en la que permanecemos en el cuerpo, hasta que estamos cerca de la muerte, entonces, envejecemos muy rápidamente hasta que retornamos a la Gran Madre de la que venimos; como polvo, el más básico elemento de la Tierra. Así, como me ves, es como era cuando completé mi búsqueda como Vidente. Recién había alcanzado mis dieciséis veranos ese año.

Harry se estaba dando cuenta que Etienne era un maestro en redireccionar sus palabras, o era realmente bueno yéndose por la tangente. -Así que…¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?- Preguntó, indicándole a Etienne que respondiera sin desviarse.

Etienne rió y sus ojos brillaban de un modo que a Harry le recordaron muchísimo a Dumbledore. -¿Te asombraría saber que soy el más viejo de Nuestra Clase? Nuestros primeros textos datan del 9000 AC, mucho antes de que los muggles desarrollaran algún tipo de escritura. Sabemos que nuestras sociedades estaban antes que los textos, El Libro de la Ley y El Libro de la Vida. Estos dos textos son todavía fundacionales para todas nuestras leyes y cultura.

Mucho ha cambiado, por supuesto; como todas las sociedades nos adaptamos y crecemos con los tiempos, pero para nuestro mundo, esos textos son nuestros guías. Hay copias disponibles si quisieras leerlos Harry, no son ni muy largos ni muy áridos. Nos dieron la base de una doctrina de respeto y reverencia por la vida, que es lo que guía a Nuestra Clase. Eso no significa que somos una sociedad perfecta, estamos lejos de serlo. Como sabes, siempre están aquellos que quieren corromper las buenas enseñanzas, los que buscan el poder a través de la violencia y la represión. Somos un pueblo orgulloso, pero no tan arrogante como para descartar las lecciones de la historia. Atravesando nuestra historia han habido déspotas, revoluciones, golpes de estado, como en cualquier sociedad. No quiero retratarnos mejor de los que somos, Harry. Somos criaturas mortales y, como tales, con fallas, como todas.

Etienne sorbió su té. -Pero, ya he hablado bastante sin responderte la pregunta-. Sonrió. -Admito que he perdido la cuenta algunas veces, así que no estoy exactamente seguro de qué tan viejo soy...pero ¿será suficiente con que diga que mi amada Señora Herofila, la Pitonisa, ella misma me removió de su servicio y que mi hogar en los castillos proviene de mi búsqueda como Vidente? No siempre viví en La Ciudadela, joven Harry, y a pesar del mito popular, Nuestra Clase no se origina en Rumania ni en Transilvania.

Harry suspiró mientras se exprimía el cerebro…un maestro de la redirección de las palabras **y** de escaparse por la tangente **y** de los enigmas. Etienne era astuto, había que darle crédito. Los nombres que mencionó eran vagamente familiares, pero su significado se le escapaba. No era la primera vez que Harry maldecía al Profesor Binns. Había tanto que debía saber sobre la historia del mundo mágico, que él no sabía o no podía recordar.

Bloqueado por ese lado, tomó por otra ruta, la lingüística. La Pitonisa, Herofila, nombres griegos. ¿Qué sabía de magia griega…vieja magia griega tal como sugirió Etienne? Levantó la vista y encontró que los ojos del guía seguían brillando alegremente. Vagamente, Harry se preguntó si ese brillo era una característica de ancianos mágicos ligeramente idos. Si fuera así, no estaba seguro de querer llegar a viejo para ser contado entre los ancianos…antiguos…Pitonisa…

La mandíbula de Harry cayó, tal como las piezas del rompecabezas se juntaron -¿Eras un acólito en el Templo de Apolo? Tu Señora…La Pitonisa… ¿El Oráculo de Delfos? Eso es…es…Tienes...¡¿qué?…¡3000 años !

Etienne asintió, plácidamente, y sonrió enigmáticamente. -Cerca de dos mil ochocientos, algunas décadas más o menos-. Encogió los hombros.

Harry sacudió la cabeza e hizo algunas cuentas rápidamente. -Entonces, en promedio, ¿cada Gran Señor que has servido como Vidente reinó setecientos cincuenta años?- Sí, Harry estaba, oficialmente, anonadado.

Etienne arrugó la nariz. -Nnn… no puedes hacer ese tipo de estimaciones Harry. Como te dije, hubo golpes de estado y, por un tiempo, el Concejo gobernó en lugar del Gran Señor. El predecesor del actual Gran Señor reinó sólo durante trescientos años antes de su muerte. Su predecesor, reinó casi ochocientos años. Depende muchísimo de la fortaleza del Gran Señor y de la atmósfera política durante el tiempo de su soberanía.

Por ejemplo, el Gran Vidente que me antecedió, presenció dos Amoraj en un escaso lapso de tiempo, su primer Gran Señor fue asesinado y la nueva Gran Señora llegó al poder por sólo quince años. Nada está garantizado, Harry. Aún aquellos con la Visión no podemos saberlo todo o cuáles serán los resultados. Predecir la conducta humana es una actividad caprichosa, los hilos de las vidas forman tapices más allá de nuestra imaginación. Lo que nosotros, los Videntes, vemos, puede ser todo, o partes del todo. Como un niño de la profecía, tú sabes que lo que vemos, no siempre debe ser interpretado como lo que sucederá-.

Harry asintió y reaccionó cuando registró las palabras de Etienne. Frunció el entrecejo. -¿Sabes quién soy?

-Esa es una pregunta complicada, digamos que sé de ti, y espero tener la chance de saber quién eres durante tu estadía en Kynaston. ¿Ves la diferencia?

-Sí, la veo; y te agradezco por hacerla. Espero llegar a conocerte, también. Harry sonrió. -Siempre es agradable encontrar alguien que quiera conocerme por mi, no por el rol que cumplí-.

Etienne sonrió con tristeza. -He visto algunas de tus luchas Harry Potter. Aunque nos mantenemos apartados del mundo mágico sabemos lo que sucede allí e intervenimos ocasionalmente. Tus búsquedas han sido largas y arduas. No puedo decir lo que resultará para ti. El futuro de los niños de la profecía está casi siempre más allá de la Visión; sus caminos no están determinados, son muy variados los accesos como para saberlo con certeza. Pero, un Vidente es más que alguien que ve el futuro. Yo soy un Vidente Lejano; he visto desarrollarse tu historia, pero no he tenido el poder para intervenir de ningún modo. Has hecho todo admirablemente, Harry, y deberías estar orgulloso.

Harry ahogó un suspiro; aún no estaba listo para enfrentar su pasado o sus sentimientos sobre la guerra. Etienne pareció percibirlo y no dijo nada, sólo alzó la mano y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Le dio un apretoncito y la retiró; sirvió otra taza de té. -¿Te gustaría saber sobre nuestro Gran Señor, Harry? ¿Tal vez más sobre los otros Prometidos?

Harry pensó un momento. -Me gustaría saber sobre tu Gran Señor. ¿Por qué no es un rey ? Y ¿Cómo reconoce al Elegido; supongo que el Elegido es el que será su pareja?

El Vidente asintió. -Sí, el Elegido es el Prometido que el Señor reconoce como su compañero de alma. No es un proceso fácil para el Gran Señor, tampoco es arbitrario. El Prometido deberá llamarlo; en alguna medida todos ustedes lo harán; pero sólo uno experimentará la necesidad mutua de unir su alma con la de él. No te preocupes, él no elegirá mal, es imposible.

Con respecto al título, la respuesta corta es que, en realidad, un rey no responde ante nadie. El Gran Señor gobierna a Nuestra Clase pero sus acciones son balanceadas por el Concejo.

El Concejo promete vasallaje al Gran Señor, pero su lealtad está ligada al pueblo. Si el Gran Señor tomara decisiones peligrosas para nuestra gente, el Concejo podría intervenir; pero mayormente trabajan juntos. Hay un representante de cada una de las Nobles Casas en el Concejo, esas casas son el centro de un Clan y las Casas Menores dentro de ellos.

Etienne trató de clarificar la idea al ver que Harry lo miraba confundido. -Considéralo de este modo: los Clanes son como las Casas de Hogwarts; Nobles Casas y Casas Menores son como los grupos de la misma edad, compañeros de un año en particular. El Concejo funciona como los Profesores Jefes de las Casas y el Gran Señor como el Director. ¿Se te hace más fácil de entender?

Harry asintió, aliviado. -Pero en Hogwarts hay sólo cuatro Casas, Marjeta me hizo pensar que hay cientos de Clanes.

-No, hay cientos de Casas, pero sólo quince Clanes, y con excepción del Clan Anata, sólo una Noble Casa en cada Clan. Así que los miembros del Concejo se identifican por su Clan y por su Casa. Nuestro Gran Señor supervisa a todos los Clanes, pero si no está casado, también es Jefe de su Clan. Si está casado, su Esposo o Esposa es el Jefe, para que él pueda concentrarse en la unidad de todos los Clanes y en el gobierno. El Gran Señor es Jefe del Clan Anata, que está considerado el primer Clan, el que se dedica a la preservación de nuestra gente y al bienestar de nuestra sociedad. La Noble Casa dentro del Clan Anata es la Casa Arsaelan, o Casa del León.

Yo pertenezco al Clan Anata, a la Casa Auberon, o Casa del Oso; el hogar de los que tenemos el don de la Visión o estamos al servicio de los antiguos, los dioses y los misterios.

_Pareciera que la Casa Auberon es como el Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio._

Harry asintió. -Entonces hay quince Clanes y cuántas Nobles Casas en As-Aras…

-Arsaelan.

-Gracias, pero quise decir Anata, ¿cuántas Nobles Casas hay en el Clan Anata?

-La Noble Casa es el Centro del Clan, recuerda: quince Clanes, quince Nobles Casas. La Más Noble Casa Arsaelan, Casa del León; seguida por la Noble Casa Auberon, Casa del Oso. Luego las otras. No hay jerarquía entre las restantes trece Casas: Casa Ahearn, Casa del Caballo; Casa Corbinian, Casa del Cuervo; casa Damek, Casa de los Cuidadores de la Tierra; Casa Eberlein, Casa del Jabalí; Casa Eilon, Casa de los Árboles; Casa Gwalchmai, Casa del Halcón; Casa Herzl, Casa del Ciervo; Casa Jubal, Casa del Carnero o del Corno, es la casa de los músicos y artesanos. Casa Makani, Casa de los Vientos Furiosos; Casa Romney, Casa de los Ríos Serpenteantes; Casa Tor, Casa de la Tórtola; Casa Tipu, Casa del Tigre; y Casa Uncas, Casa del Zorro.

Harry parpadeó -Es mucho para recordar-.

Etienne rió. -Lo es, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Cada persona que conozcas, se presentará con el nombre de su Casa. Si te adentras en La Ciudadela, más allá de Kynaston, serás acompañado por guardias, ellos te guiarán con las sutilezas sociales, si fuese necesario. Dentro de Kynaston, casi todos pertenecen a una Noble Casa y todos sabrán que eres un Prometido, cualquier desliz que tengas, sabrán que se debe a que no estás familiarizado con nuestras costumbres. No temas, nadie se ofenderá ni tratará de maldecirte.

Harry entendió; y terminó su té. -Dudo que me quedaré para eso, pero por si acaso, ¿podrías hablarme de la parte del Cortejo del Amor-Amoraj?

Ahora, al brillo de los ojos de Etienne se le sumó una sonrisa enigmática. -Por supuesto, Harry. El Cortejo es simple. Es un tiempo para que el Prometido y el Gran Señor se conozcan mutuamente. Que haya un modo de pertenencia espiritual entre ellos no significa que el Elegido y el Gran Señor deban entrar al matrimonio sin conocer nada uno del otro.

El Cortejo es una manera de que el Prometido pueda tratar al Gran Señor en público y en privado; y que comprenda en algo, lo que conlleva la vida como noble. Pero, lo más importante es que ambos tienen la chance de conocerse, más allá de los títulos. El Gran Señor es más que su título, Harry. Es un hombre, y si me permites, te diré que es un buen hombre. Su Escogido deberá aceptarlo por quien es y no por lo que es. ¿Tal vez puedes entenderlo?

Harry resopló.

_Ah…Entiendo. Entiendo demasiado bien, con toda esa porquería del Niño que Vivió..._

Se forzó a mostrar un interés neutral. -¿Cómo se conocen entre ellos?

Etienne encogió los hombros. -De la manera usual, pasan tiempo juntos, disfrutan caminatas, comparten experiencias de vida. Hay grandes festivales durante el Amoraj, y el Gran Señor suele llevar al Prometido a alguna función o concierto; las típicas cosas de los rituales de cortejo.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, pensando cuánto tiempo tomaría cortejar a siete Prometidos como para llegar a conocerlos.

_¿Por cuánto tiempo se supone que voy a quedarme? Va a tomar mucho tiempo que todo esto ocurra. _

Inclinándose sobre la mesa, Etienne le palmeó la mano. -Relájate, Harry. No es un proceso tan largo como parece. A cada Prometido se le otorga un día y una noche con el Gran Señor. No es una gran cantidad de tiempo pero es suficiente para sentar las bases de un trato familiar.

Harry tragó lentamente. -¿Dijiste un día y una noche?

Etienne rió con ganas. -¡Oh Harry, realmente necesitas relajarte! Tu virtud está a salvo. El Gran Señor está obligado, por su honor, a no hacer ese tipo de avances con ninguno de los Prometidos. Sería irrespetuoso con todos ellos. Aceptando el Amoraj, el Prometido entra en una especie de Compromiso con el Gran Señor, uno de ellos se converirá en su Esposo o Esposa. Tener relaciones con uno, y tal vez, elegir a otro sería cruel y la infidelidad es un gran crimen en nuestra cultura. No. La noche se pasa a veces bailando, o en un concierto o en una charla privada.

El Gran Señor está obligado a estar con el Prometido desde la media mañana hasta la medianoche. Él elige cómo pasa el tiempo-. Etienne se sentó sonriendo, pero algo pareció ocurrírsele y su rostro se puso serio. -Debo advertirte que debes tener en mente que el Gran Señor te tocará con frecuencia.

Harry parpadeó. -¿Tocarme? Pero, acabas de decirme...¿Yo pensé…!-

-Harry-. Etienne resopló, obviamente, perdiendo la paciencia. -Hay muchos tipos de contacto, él va a tocarte para sentir quién eres. Además, estarás vestido. ¡Por la gracia de Gaia! Creo que nunca conocí un Prometido tan quisquilloso. El Gran Señor debe tocarte, porque no puede verte. Seguramente te tocará el rostro y las manos, para formarse una imagen tuya en su mente. ¡Es el Gran Señor, no es un sátiro!

Harry se sonrojó. -Discúlpame, no quise ofender a nadie. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen, la idea es un poco…desagradable. ¿Estás diciendo que tu Gran Señor es ciego?- Harry se preguntaba cómo alguien que blandía tanto poder, debía afrontar una discapacidad.

Etienne negó con la cabeza. -No, no es ciego, sólo no puede verlos a ustedes. Cuando envía la llamada, el Señor gana una habilidad especial, una que permanece de este modo sólo durante el Amoraj. Esta es una búsqueda de almas, es un encuentro de almas -eso es lo que más importa-, por eso pierde la habilidad de ver a las personas cuyas almas resuenan con la suya. Esas personas son los Prometidos. Lo que el Gran Señor ve, es tu aura, la proyección de la fortaleza y esencia de tu alma-. Explicó.

-Se dice que es como mirar a un cuerpo humano brillante. Puede distinguir la forma general del Prometido, pero no sus rasgos; sólo el brillo del aura. Piensa que es como mirar a alguien iluminado por detrás, a través de una cortina, se puede ver la forma de su sombra, pero realmente no púedes ver nada. Así es como el Gran Señor los verá, hasta que anuncie a su Elegido y la Unión comience.

¿Te das cuenta ahora lo importante que es el tacto? Él está destinado a desposar a alguien que no conoce bien, pero además, a alguien a quien no ha visto nunca. Las voces de los Prometidos también están distorsionadas; así que el tacto es la única manera que tiene de conocerlos en el aspecto físico.

La idea era interesante. Encontrar a la persona correcta para ti, basado solamente en su personalidad y en la compatibilidad de su alma con la tuya. En teoría sonaba muy bien, pensó Harry, aunque él no querría ser la persona obligada a elegir.

_¿No poder ver u oír a la persona con la que se supone que va a casarse? Eso apesta. Casi me siento mal por este tipo…Gran Señor. _

-¿Esto sucede sólo durante el Amoraj, verdad? ¿Después de eso recupera la vista?

-Sí, aunque hay un efecto posterior, después podrá ver siempre el aura de los que lo rodean, hasta cierto grado; nunca tan extremo como en el Amoraj, y podrá controlarlo. Por supuesto, por la Unión, el Elegido también ganará la habilidad.

Harry asintió, todo sonaba, por lo menos, muy interesante. Hermione se haría un picnic con todo esto; por supuesto no podría contarle, pero la ilimitada curiosidad de su amiga era un pensamiento que lo hacía feliz. -¿Qué sucede durante el Amoraj?

-En todos los matrimonios de Nuestra Clase las almas se funden, convirtiéndose en un solo ser. Hay un intercambio de poder y se forma una conexión telepática entre los esposos. En el caso de los que no son de Nuestra Clase, él o ella son convertidos durante la unión y toman la energía de vida del esposo. Hay algunas otras cosas que transcurren, pero no soy el que debe revelártelas. Mucho de lo que sucede durante la Unión es único y particular de cada pareja. Es un asunto privado.

-¿Después de la Unión la pareja se considera casada?

-Sí, pero el matrimonio es la unión de dos personas, sus comunidades y familias; hay una Ceremonia de Bendición pública que tiene lugar poco después, el Asta Beracha. Pero eso, es algo que dejaremos para discutir, tal vez, otro día.

Harry asintió, cansado, y suprimió un bostezo. -Bien, en otro momento. Estoy un poco cansado, no he dormido bien últimamente.

Etienne hizo desaparecer la bandeja con un movimiento de la mano y le señaló hacia el cuarto. -Comprendo. Deberías tomar una siesta. Si más tarde tienes hambre o necesitas algo, hay una cuerda junto a la cama, tirando de ella podrás llamar a un sirviente de la casa-. Lo miró con dureza. -Hemos tenido...problemas…en el pasado, con hechiceros y brujas que maltrataron a nuestros sirvientes. Te advierto que ese tipo de comportamiento detestable, tolerado en el mundo mágico, aquí es inaceptable. Tratamos a los sirvientes con cortesía, amabilidad y respeto.

Harry se quedó mudo por la dureza del tono. -Me considero advertido, aunque me gustaría pensar que trato a todos de esa manera, sirviente o no.

Etienne lo observó atentamente unos momentos y se suavizó, asintiendo. -Te creo, Harry, y te agradezco. No quise ser brusco, pero los Elfos Maurai son increíblemente maltratados en el mundo mágico, y algunos han creído que podían venir aquí y tratarlos como esclavos –o de peor manera-, impunemente. Y no es así.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, pensando. -¿Elfos Maurai, son los que los magos llamamos elfos domésticos?

El vampiro asintió. -Sí, son una raza leal y honorable. Hemos sido bendecidos con la alianza con los Maurai y agradecemos que muchos de ellos hayan optado por trabajar con nosotros. Servir, en sus múltiples formas, es considerada una vocación elevada entre los Maurai, pero los hechiceros han pervertido el vínculo, haciendo de un servicio gratificante, uno de esclavitud-. Etienne bufó, burlonamente y sacudió la cabeza.

_Sí, Hermione definitivamente amaría este lugar. _

-Porque están obligados por su honor, ellos no pueden romper el contrato, sin convertirse en marginales, por eso lo soportan. Y, por lo que he oído, soportan cosas terribles...rompe el corazón la crueldad de algunas-. Etienne sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Y nosotros somos considerados monstruos y criaturas de la oscuridad!- Finalmente, se puso de pie. -Siento haberte cargado con mi amargura, Harry. Cuando uno ha vivido tanto, el mundo y sus cosas, cansan. Te dejo para que descanses. Tal vez, yo debería hacer lo mismo. Las campanas te informarán la hora, si desearas unirte a las Casas de Kynaston para la cena. Hay vestimentas adecuadas en el ropero, en el dormitorio; pero no te sientas obligado a venir y, si prefieres seguir descansando, hazlo.

El último Prometido llegará mañana, y la Presentación se hará recién al día siguiente. Tú estás agotado, y ahora es tiempo de descansar y recuperarte. Mañana te sentirás mejor de lo que te has sentido en mucho tiempo, pero no te exijas demasiado y no quieras acelerar el proceso-. Se encaminó hacia la puerta. -Me retiro, Harry. Gracias, disfruté nuestra charla.

Cuando alcanzó el marco de la puerta, el Vidente giró y se inclinó. -Sé bienvenido, Prometido; que disfrutes tu estancia entre nosotros.

Harry se despidió de Etienne, seguro de que pronto lo vería otra vez; se encaminó al dormitorio con la cabeza todavía dando vueltas con todo lo que había aprendido y experimentado desde su llegada a Praga, esa mañana.

_¿Tanto había sucedido desde esta mañana? ¡Y todo en un día! ¡Guau!_

**__**

**_Dulzura Letal, 10 de enero de 2.012_**

…


	4. Capítulo 4

**-Esta es una traducción del relato "The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**El Elegido**

**Capítulo 4**

Harry se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, finalmente tenía un momento para contemplar sus sentimientos y mirar los alrededores. Todavía se sentía abrumado por el lujo de las habitaciones; pero lo más importante era que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ¡se sentía bien! Sin desfallecimientos, sin cansancio, sin dolores. La molesta sensación de tener que estar en algún lado o de encontrar algo, ya no existía. Por primera vez en semanas, sentía que podría dormir tranquilamente, y estaba seguro de que más tarde tendría hambre. 'Apetito', se había convertido en una palabra ajena a su vocabulario en el último mes, y esperaba poder volver a disfrutar de la comida.

Decidió tomar una ducha antes de permitirse dormir. Se sentía sucio después del vuelo, y, para ser honesto, no se había sentido motivado a una buena limpieza desde hacía tiempo. Se paró, se estiró, disfrutando los sonidos de sus articulaciones acomodándose y se encaminó al baño. En verdad, no había mirado muy bien cuando Etienne le mostró las habitaciones. Se había quedado mudo por lo espléndidas que eran, pero se había perdido de notar pequeños detalles. Por supuesto, algunos se le hubiesen pasado de cualquier manera. Ahora, descalzo, podía apreciar, definitivamente, que la textura de las baldosas verde musgo era ligeramente áspera; lo que significaba que no iba a resbalar aunque tuviera un ataque de torpeza. Además, las baldosas estaban hechizadas para permanecer templadas. Todo era muy pacífico, bello y sereno, en tranquilos verdes y cálidos cobrizos.

La bañera, ducha y lavamanos eran de un ónix multicolor, los accesorios estaba hechos en cobre, crema, amarillo y dorado marfil, sutilmente patinados. Todos los elementos de la habitación armonizaban perfectamente. La bañera de mármol era enorme, como para cuatro personas -él no había visto antes la grifería, similar al baño de prefectos en Hogwarts-, estaba sumergida y rodeada por varios grifos de cobre. Harry estaba seguro de que cada uno vertía un tipo diferente de burbujas y aceites para baño. Los accesorios de cobre se repetían por toda la habitación, suavemente iluminada por los candelabros en la pared. La bañera estaba ubicada detrás de una mampara curva de vidrio verde moteado, y en los estantes de la pared de vidrio, a varias alturas, había toallas blancas esponjosas y lo que parecían lociones para el cuerpo. Otros estantes contenían velas de diferentes tamaños, que olían a las fragancias delicadas que Harry recordaba del patio. Pensó que un baño de inmersión sería estupendo, ¡pero estaba tan cansado! Así que, en cambio, optó por una ducha.

La ducha era del mismo ónix verde que la bañera, aunque la puerta y cerramientos eran del mismo vidrio verde moteado de la mampara. Harry entró a la ducha, se familiarizó con los deliciosos aromas de los productos para baño, ajustó la lluvia y se perdió en el éxtasis del agua caliente y el vapor, durante una buena media hora.

Después de su ducha, se secó y, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, fue en busca de su pijama. Supuso que su maleta había sido desempacada y que su ropa estaba en orden, en el ropero. No llegó tan lejos, de todos modos, un par de pijamas de seda negra, con rayitas verdes muy finas; lo esperaba sobre la cama. Una bata del mismo verde se encontraba al lado del pijama. Su sorpresa fue completa cuando vió sobre la mesita de noche, una bandeja cargada con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente y una nota cerrada. Se deslizó en los pantalones del pijama, sintiéndolos de maravilla sobre la piel. Se metió entre las finas sábanas de lino, se acomodó en las almohadas blandas y sorbió el chocolate caliente mientras leía la breve nota:

_Bienvenido a La Ciudadela y a Kynaston, Prometido._

_El chocolate caliente siempre me ha ayudado a calmarme y a tener un sueño tranquilo._

_Espero que descanses bien y tengas sueños placenteros._

_Mis saludos._

_D._

Contempló la nota por un rato, y finalmente, decidió que era un gesto personal y considerado.

Aún no se sentía seguro con este asunto del Prometido, o de ser cortejado al mismo tiempo que otras seis personas. Por ahora, seguiría. No se había puesto a pensar qué sucedería si realmente respondiera bien al Gran Señor. La rareza de terminar como el esposo de un Señor Vampiro, era risible.

Concedido, él no tenía mucha (ninguna) experiencia en asuntos del corazón, más allá de los titubeos adolescentes, pero tenía la esperanza lejana de que, algún día, encontraría el mismo tipo de amor que sus padres compartieron. Dudaba seriamente que eso pudiese ocurrir después de un día y una noche con un hombre que no conocía. Pero, la idea de ser cortejado había despertado algo en él, calentando y llenando un lugar que había estado cerrado. La idea de ser querido por él mismo -no por su fama, fortuna o posición-, era agradable, y planeaba disfrutarla por un tiempo, al menos.

Sus sueños fueron realmente placenteros. No mucho después de dormirse, Harry se encontró a sí mismo en un lugar diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes. Lo rodeaba una calidez neblinosa, y sombras. Yacía en una cama, hecha con los más delicados y fragantes materiales. Era como si gotas de rocío de miles de pétalos de rosa le acariciaran la piel. No estaba solo ni tenía miedo. A pesar de las sombras le oscurecían la visión, sabía que quien estaba con él no lo lastimaría, no podía lastimarlo en este lugar, tan familiar para Harry como su propio nombre. Con él, Harry estaba a salvo, abrigado, amado. Unos labios tiernos rozaron los suyos suavemente, una vez, otra vez, y se presionaron apremiantes contra su boca con devota convicción. Gentilmente, la lengua de su amante le pidió que la dejara entrar y Harry la dejó, abriendose él mismo a la urgencia ardiente del beso.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, ciertamente nunca había sido besado así. Apasionadamente y amorosamente; y tan totalmente, que se le olvidó cómo respirar, cómo pensar, cómo sentir otra cosa que no fuera este éxtasis y aborrecía tener que terminarlo. La sensación de la lengua de su amante, húmeda, latiendo contra la suya, lamiendo delicadamente su pladar, sus dientes, los lados de sus mejillas, aprendiendo cuál era su sabor, devorándolo y dejándolo con nada más que deseo y una incipiente excitación. Suaves gemidos de placer cortaban la quietud, no sabía si provenían de él mismo o de su amante, pero tampoco le importaba. Una palabra le quemaba, lo atravesaba, encendiendo su cuerpo y convirtiendo cualquier resistencia y cualquier otro pensamiento en cenizas. _Más. _

Podría vivir así eternamente, sin pensar, sin respirar, mientras su amante lo alimentara con su pasión, ofreciéndole su boca como un banquete, una fiesta rica y dulce como la miel, penetrante como lima, sutil como una especia delicada, con rastros de algo parecido a la madera... Sí, podría estar así eternamente.

Su amante, el que no podía ver, terminó el beso después de largos momentos donde él también saboreó el gusto de la unión de sus bocas. Aflojó una mano que había estado en el cabello negro de Harry y la punta de sus dedos trazaron sus rasgos, bordeando su frente, bajando por su nariz, sobre sus mejillas. Cada roce de sus dedos, una suave caricia. Las yemas viajaron más allá de la cara de Harry, sobre la columna de su garganta.

Harry sólo sabía que no era sufuciente, que quería ser tocado, desesperadamente; quería que el delicioso ardor que sentía no se terminara. Y no terminó. Su amante mapeó los músculos de su pecho con esos elegantes y escandalosos dedos, seguidos por sus labios suaves como pétalos. Buscó los pezones de Harry, gustándolos, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, primero uno, luego el otro; hasta dejarlo más allá de toda coherencia, arqueándose hacia esa boca, gimiendo y suplicando por más. Su amante fantasma respondió al pedido, gentilmente y con sus dientes sobre un pezón, lo pellizcó apenas -y el placentero dolor lo dejó mareado de deseo-.

Harry tembló, abrumado por su reacción inesperada. Era demasiado, se sentía sobrepasado por el placer que estaba experimentando. Nunca se había permitido a sí mismo nada semejante. Era maravilloso, y a la vez, lo aterrorizaba. Como si hubiese comprendido, su amante hizo más suaves sus caricias y lo tranquilizó, confortándolo hasta que los ecos del pánico de Harry desaparecieron. Con un último beso, casto y lleno de promesas, su amante lo dejó.

"Amta ame, nunca te lastimaría", susurró.

Harry despertó.

Se irguió, jadeando.

_Eso fue…¿Qué demonios fue eso?.. N...nunca tuve...nunca...no se pareció a nada...¡Guau, qué sueño!_

Estuvo desorientado por un rato, sus pensamientos daban vueltas. Cuando recobró la coherencia, descubrió varias cosas: la primera fue que había pasado más tiempo del que pensaba. Exhausto, había dormido toda la noche y toda la mañana. Sacudió la cabeza, clarificando sus ideas y desviando la atención de la prolongada turbación causada por el voluptuoso sueño. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan vívido y tan amorfo. ¿Por qué no había podido ver a su amante? Harry no podía recordar el último susurro, ¿qué significarían sus palabras? Por un momento, le preocupó que el chocolate caliente hubiera contenido algo, pero desechó la idea. Le habían asegurado que no iba a sufrir ningún daño, y eso incluía no manipular sus comidas ni bebidas. Y estaba seguro de que no había sido un sueño inducido o enviado por nadie, después de todo, él era un reconocido Oclumántico. Al hábito de clarificar la mente y erigir barreras, lo había conquistado gracias a la práctica incesante con Snape en sexto año. Tampoco podía decir que nunca había tenido sueños...de esa naturaleza, era un joven saludable, con apetitos saludables (aunque no los consentía).

Después de pensar un poco más, se convenció de que el sueño indicaba que se estaba sintiendo mejor, y satisfecho con ello, se levantó; descubriendo que estaba famélico.

Hizo sonar la campana llamando a un sirviente. El elfo Maurai que apareció se asemejaba a los elfos domésticos del mundo mágico. Se desenvolvía con seguridad y con una rara gracia, que no parecía fuera de lugar en sus miembros elongados. Mostraba movimientos tranquilos, y al parecer, era una postura natural, distinta a la de los elfos que él había conocido antes, Kreacher, Dobby y Winky -que se movían espásticamente y con temor-.

La elfina hizo un saludo cortés, tomándose ligeramente el borde rizado de su vestidito de funda. A Harry, el vestido le pareció encantador, el brillo iridiscente de la tela azul captaba la luz del sol y revelaba una miríada de colores en la prenda. El abrigo era de un azul cobalto, con un brillo similar, un perfecto complemento. Harry se dio cuenta de que la había estado mirando fíjamente, observando las diferencias entre los elfos, en especial con Winky.

Se sonrojó. -Mm...buenos días. Me preguntaba, ¿podría desayunar?

Para su sorpresa, la elfina le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa -los gestos sutiles no estaban fuera del alcance de los elfos domésticos- Maurai, se corrigió.

-Está siendo mi honor desearle buenas tardes, Prometido-. Respondió amablemente, señalandole que era más tarde de lo que creía. -Mi nombre está siendo Elly y estoy trayendo el desayuno o el almuerzo si lo desea joven amo.

_Bueno, no importa si se llaman elfos domésticos o elfos Maurai, hablan de la misma manera y llaman a todos amo o ama. Odio este trato, aunque se trate de cortesía._

-Por favor, llámame sólo Harry.

-Como usted esté deseando, Harry-. Inclinó la cabeza, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta sobre la comida.

Harry pensó un momento y a pesar de la hora, tuvo ganas de un buen desayuno. -Gracias Elly, quisiera un desayuno, si no es demasiado problema.

-No está siendo ningún problema, Harry. Está siendo un placer traerle el desayuno-. Hizo otra pequeña cortesía y desapareció.

Harry se vistió con su bata nueva y salió al balcón. Daba a un patio pequeño, verde, con un jardincito bastante privado, pues sólo era accesible por escaleras que conducían a dos balcones. Sonrió ante la idea de tener un espacio afuera para sentarse y reflexionar, sin interrupciones, sin el escrutinio que debía afrontar en los sitios más públicos de Kynaston. Se acomodó en una de las dos sillas, junto a una mesa, en el balcón y pensó en qué hacer para ocupar su tiempo. Antes de que fuera muy lejos con sus pensamientos, Elly apareció y colocó una bandeja con un gran desayuno sobre la mesa.

-Si Usted está teniendo más hambre, Harry, yo traigo más comida. Solamente suene la campana-. Señaló una campanita de cristal sobre la bandeja.

Harry sonrió, en todas partes, los elfos parecían preocupados por sus hábitos de alimentación. Además del té, había huevos revueltos, jamón, budín, una canasta de pancitos calientes, manteca; aunque estaba famélico, no creyó que la comida fuese insuficiente.

-Gracias Elly, estoy seguro de que está bien, pero voy a usar la campanilla si me quedo con hambre o necesito algo más-. Agregó rápidamente, viendo que Elly se endurecía -tal vez los elfos no eran tan distintos entre sí-.

Sus intentos por aplacarla parecieron exitosos, ella asintió y no le insistió en que hiciera un mayor uso de sus servicios. -Elly está trayendo un regalo del Gran Señor-. Chasqueó los dedos, y dos libros aparecieron sobre el regazo de Harry.

Harry sonrió y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento. –Gracias, Elly.

Una vez más, el elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció. Sopesando sus opciones, Harry decidió mirar los libros en primer lugar, y comer después. Estaba casi seguro de que la comida contaba con un hechizo calentador, así que no se preocupó porque se le enfriara y se dedicó a saciar su curiosidad.

Abrió la cubierta del primer libro, Cesky Raj por Josef Prosek, allí encontró un mensaje escrito con la misma letra elegante de la nota que acompañaba al chocolate caliente el día anterior.

_Seketh ame,_

_Este es un libro maravilloso sobre Cesky ráj, y sí, es muggle, así que no esperes mucho de las fotografías. Estoy seguro de que disfrutarás aprendiendo más sobre esta región, y este tomo será un excelente souvenir para cuando regreses de tus "vacaciones". El segundo libro es excepcional, y espero que tengas tiempo para ver algunas de las obras descriptas. También es muggle._

_Por supuesto, como casi todo con lo que te has topado hasta ahora, hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista, estos libros no son la excepción, cada uno contiene un texto adicional que podrás encontrar interesante. Los libros están conectados con tu firma mágica; las obras secundarias sólo se revelarán cuendo estés solo o con alguien de Nuestra Clase. Para acceder a los textos ocultos deberás dar dos golpecitos en el dragón del ex libris, después cerrar la cubierta._

_Qué disfrutes tu lectura._

_D._

Harry puso a un lado el mensaje, haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle a alguien el significado de 'Seketh ame', y examinó el Ex libris. Era una etiqueta mágica, con un fiero dragón grabado, que ocasionalmente despedía llamas y se movía en su marco. 'Ex libris' estaba escrito en caligrafía gótica en la parte de arriba, y había un espacio para que Harry lo completara con su nombre en su propia (mala) caligrafía.

Intrigado, dio dos golpecitos en el dragón y cerró la cubierta. El libro brilló y, un momento más tarde, estaba mirando a Un magnífico y pacífico Poblado: la Historia de Kynaston por Gareth Brynmor, del Clan Arianrhod, de la Casa Celandine. Harry sacudió la cabeza, divertido. Tenía la sensación de que iba a pasar la tarde leyendo. Nunca había podido terminar La Historia de Hogwarts, pero esta véz no iba a poder descansar en los voraces hábitos de lectura de Hermione.

Puso el primer libro a un lado y tomó el segundo. Era más grande y más grueso, y ciertamente tenía menos fotografías. Repitió el proceso de revelación y la Historia y Arte de Praga, por Andrea Pistolesi se convirtió en Hijos de la Madre Tierra: una Historia de los Clanes, volumen 2 de 16. Clan Anata por Ninua Khosr; del Clan Anata, de la Casa Damek. Sí, definitivamente hoy pasaría un buen tiempo leyendo, después de comer, por supuesto.

Durante la comida Harry, notó el hermoso día. El sol brillaba, el clima era cálido, el viento llevaba las fragancias dulces de los árboles floridos, y con todo, se sentió relajado y satisfecho. Había una energía subyacente que lo rodeaba y lo atravesaba, vigorizándolo. Como había dicho Marjeta, esta era, al menos, una aventura -y una que no iba a matarlo, lo que constituía un cambio agradable comparándolo con sus proezas previas-. Pensó que, realmente, ansiaba que llegaran los rituales del Amoraj y las funciones que Etienne había mencionado.

Había planeado venir a Praga y resolver el misterio que lo molestaba, mientras exploraba la ciudad y una cultura diferente a la suya. No estaba seguro de poder ver Praga, pero no había razón por la que no pudiera explorar La Ciudadela y Kynaston, como había planeado. Estaba en un país extranjero, entre gente nueva, con la oportunidad de aprender sobre una cultura distinta. Por lo que había podido ver, la sociedad de los vampiros era muy compleja, moverse entre ellos y aprender sus costumbres sería interesante, el arte y la arquitectura de Kynaston hacían excitante la idea de una caminata.

Decidiendo que ya había perdido mucho tiempo rumiando y que estaba desperdiciando la tarde, tomó una ducha rápida. Buscando sus ropas en el armario donde las habían colocado, recordó que Etienne le dijo que contaba con vestimentas apropiadas en el guardarropa. Puso su camiseta y jeans, de nuevo en el cajón, y caminó con aire desenfadado hacia el guardarropa adornado con hermosas volutas talladas, lo abrió y se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando las bellas túnicas. Había, por lo menos, dos docenas, todas de su talle, en ricos materiales y colores que iban perfectos en él.

Eligió una túnica de estilo chaqueta, con un corte desde el dobladillo hasta las caderas, en azul cobalto brillante, con bordes bordados con hojas en azul pálido y plata, que le recordaba el abrigo de Elly. Se puso los pantalones azul pálido haciendo juego, iba a cerrar el armario cuando vio los pares de botas de piel de dragón bajo las túnicas. Tomó un par, que acompañaba al conjunto, y satisfecho con lo bien vestido que estaba, cerró la puerta.

Retornó a su libro, decubiendo que la información abarcaba mucho, pero era accesible:

**El comienzo de los Clanes: El Primer Concejo y la Gran Señora Calah Akkadian**

**Entre los jóvenes y los recién convertidos, comúnmente se sostiene la percepción errónea de que el Clan Anata es el Clan del Concejo y del Gran Señor, porque los primeros de Nuestra Clase fueron hijos de Anata y el Clan fue nombrado en su honor y porque todos los otros Clanes se formaron a partir de éste. Es una realidad que todos los Clanes se originaron en el Clan Anata, pero nuestra Clase existía desde mucho antes de que nuestra Madre se revelara a sí misma como Anata. Somos más que hijos de Anata. Como las otras criaturas, los de Nuestra Clase datan del comienzo de la vida. Existimos desde que las criaturas vivientes comenzaron a nombrar a nuestra Madre, nosotros y todos los seres mágicos y no mágicos sabíamos quién era Ella y le pertenecíamos.**

**No es para asombrarse que La Tierra sea tan variada como sus hijos, apareciendo ante nosotros en múltiples formas, honrada bajo una miríada de nombres. Ella es nuestra Madre, por eso la honran todos los Clanes; el Clan Anata es uno de ellos. **

**La diosa babilónica Anata es la diosa de la Tierra, por esa encarnación de nuestra Madre, el Clan Anata ha tomado su nombre.**

**Antes de que los clanes se organizaran formalmente, los de Nuestra Clase se alineaban según sus familias; linajes que aún hoy reconocemos como los Linajes de las Casas. La sociedad previa a los Clanes era nómade y muy reservada. Cuando los representantes de los Proto-clanes se reunieron para formar un gobierno cohesionado y hacer un borrador de leyes comunes, formaron el Primer Concejo. Se decidió que el Concejo fuese una entidad separada de modo que los líderes de los Clanes respondiesen al Concejo; así nació la nobleza en nuestra cultura. Al principio los miembros del Concejo eran la elite, los sabios más respetados de los Clanes nómades. Para una detallada discusión de la organización de los Proto-clanes véase Hijos de la MadreTierra: Una Historia de los Clanes, volumen 1 de 16: La Aurora de los Clanes. **

**Más tarde, se decidió que debía haber alguien que liderara y gobernara a todos los Clanes. Así nació la posición del Gran Señor.**

**La primera fue Calah Akkadian, fue Gran Señora por casi dos milenios, y es la fundadora reconocida del Clan Anata. Bajo el gobierno de la Gran Señora, los nómades fueron congregados y se formaron los Clanes. Para su propio Clan, la Gran Señora eligió honrar a la Gran Madre con el nombre Anata. No significa que nuetra Clase se desarrolló con la Mesopotamia...**

-Discúlpame, ¿Harry?

Harry se sobresaltó. Una mano voló a su pecho y el libro cayó de su regazo. -¡Merlín, Etienne! ¡Me asustaste!

El Vidente se rió suavemente. -Eso parece. Lo siento, estuve llamando por un rato y me preocupé. Discúlpame por la intrusión.

Harry negó con la cabeza, parecía que había estado leyendo por horas. -No hay problema, discúlpame tú, no te oí. Estaba leyendo-. Se agachó para recoger el libro, que ya estaba casi terminando.

Etienne asintió. -Ya veo. Me alegra que él aceptara mi consejo. ¿Disfrutas la lectura?

-Sí, es fascinante, realmente. Y el estilo no es árido como en la mayoría de los libros de historia.

Etienne sonrió. -Bueno, nuestro Gran Señor ve con disgusto los textos áridos. No me sorprende que haya elegido esos libros; lo que me sorprende, debo admitirlo, es que haya actuado tan rápido. No esperaba que saqueara su biblioteca antes de mañana.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. -¿Quieres decir que él me envió estos libros solamente a mí?

Etienne asintió. -Por supuesto, ¿no creerás que anda regalando arbitrariamente los libros de su biblioteca personal?

-Bueno...realmente, pensé que sí. Es decir, no creí que fueran de su biblioteca personal. Pensé que...no sé, pensé que era algo que hacía por cada Prometido. Algo así como un regalo de bienvenida estándar...-. Harry se ruborizó y se encogió de hombros.

Etienne frunció los labios en patente desaprobación. -No asumas que los Prometidos experimentan las mismas cosas Harry. Sí, por el Amoraj, deben ser cortejados al mismo tiempo, pero el Gran Señor reconoce que son individuos con búsquedas únicas, y deben ser tratados y cortejados como tales. Hay unos pocos rituales comunes que compartirán todos, pero es lo máximo en que se los tratará uniformemente.

Cuando te dejé instalado, reporté ante el Gran Señor, y le dije que tú eras inquisitivo y que dudaba que estuvieses satisfecho con la información extraída de conversaciones casuales. Sus atenciones para contigo están motivadas por sus propios y limitados conocimientos de tu carácter e intereses. Pensé que él podía proveerte con algunos textos o tal vez arreglar una tarde con Ninua. Ella ama hablar de historia, como te habrás dado cuenta.

-Ninua...oh, la autora. ¿Vive aquí?

-Usualmente. Ahora está en el extranjero, investigando para su próximo libro, pero respondería enseguida a la llamada del Gran Señor. Puedo pedirle que la...

-No, no lo molestes, por favor. No quiero interrumpir nada. El libro está perfecto por ahora, y si tengo más preguntas ¿puedo preguntarte a ti o alguien, no?

-Cierto. No sería una molestia, Harry. Trata de entender cuán importante es tu presencia. Todos nosotros estamos a tu servicio y haremos lo necesario para que tu estadía sea como tú la desees.

-Me va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarme, soy un mago común, no importa lo que los demás crean. Sólo soy un chico normal. Ser tratado como realeza es raro.

-Te entiendo. Pero, Harry, eres un Prometido, y puedes llegar a ser el Elegido, en cuyo caso serías algo así como de la realeza. Apenas estamos tratándote como lo demanda tu posición. Además, aquellos que te conocemos, queremos que seas feliz aquí, como Harry, no sólo como un Prometido.

Harry exhaló profundamente. -Gracias Etienne. Es horrible ser tratado de un modo especial por lo que eres, o por lo que la gente cree que eres, en lugar de por quién eres.

Una sonrisita triste se instaló en los labios del Vidente. -Soy el Vidente de los Clanes, Harry, sé algo sobre cómo se siente que te traten distinto sólo por tu título.

-Lo olvidé, lo siento, Etienne, no quise...

Etienne desechó la disculpa. -No necesitas disculparte, no me ofendiste, Harry. Y puedo ver cuál será tu próxima pregunta aplicando mis habilidades. Te diré algo, no sé quién será el Elegido. Supongo que podría saberlo, pero la Videncia es algo incierto. Hay muchos posibles resultados de cualquier situación. Toma una gran concentración y es extenuante determinar un futuro en particular. Como todos los demás, voy a esperar para saber quién será el próximo Elegido.

Harry sonrió. -Ésta era mi próxima pregunta: ¿Cómo es ser un Vidente?

-¡Harry, tú y tus preguntas!- Se rió con fuerza y se acomodó en su asiento. -Ser un Vidente es como ser cualquier otra cosa, Harry. A veces, soy vehículo para el Destino y la voz de las profecías. A veces, soy conductor de los espíritus del más allá o para los dioses o la Gran Madre. A veces, me mentalizo para discernir posibles futuros para aconsejar a los que buscan mi ayuda, para el Concejo o para el Gran Señor.

Lo último es lo que hago más frecuentemente. Ofrezco mi consejo sobre actos y sus consecuencias, comparto lo que veo que puede suceder. Dirigir las acciones de alguien por lo que veo puede ser muy peligroso. Pueden modificarse tantas cosas que debían pasar de una determinada manera, causando grandes daños en lugar de hacer el bien. Es por eso que raramente busco un resultado particular basado en la Visión.

Harry lo admiró. -Debe ser agotador tener la responsabilidad de saber tanto.

-Eres muy astuto, Harry. Puede ser muy agotador y solitario. Los grandes videntes, generalmente, pasan por la vida solos, sin un compañero. Pero es mi vocación y la llevo voluntaria y alegremente. Recuerda que mi talento es un don y una habilidad, me he entrenado para usarla bien y con sabiduría. Como cualquier tipo de magia, no está sujeta a mi total control, pero en general, elijo cómo usar mi talento. La mayor parte del tiempo soy un ser ordinario-. Rió ante la mirada incrédula de Harry. -Bueno, tal vez no tan ordinario. Mi cuerpo es adolescente y soy un anciano, soy de una Casa noble, pero tú sabes a qué me refiero...mi vida se define más allá de mi posición. Soy más que un vehículo para el Destino y los dioses. ¿Comprendes?

-Sí, y es bueno saberlo-. Harry sacudió la cabeza. -Es raro verte como un chico, cuando en realidad eres más viejo que...más viejo que la mugre.

Etienne casi se cayó de su silla, se rió tanto y con tanta fuerza; sosteniéndose el abdomen, se secó unas lágrimas de alegría. -¡Oh, Harry, eres único, no cambies nunca!- Lanzó unas carcajadas más. -No soy tan viejo, ¿sabes? La mugre me precede… un poco; pero sí, debe ser una rareza. ¡Aunque nunca me lo pusieron de ese modo!

Se calmó, aunque se le escapaba de vez en cuando alguna risita, y miró a Harry. -Sabes, yo vine aquí por una razón. Tengo que prepararte para la Presentación de mañana. Veo que el Gran Señor no te mandó ningún libro sobre el Amoraj. No estoy seguro si es algo bueno o no. Por un lado, eres el tipo de persona que le gusta estar bien preparado y quiere saber qué esperar, pero por otro lado, el Amoraj debería desarrollarse para ti sin directivas, con la menor expectativa posible.

Etienne apoyó la punta de sus dedos sobre los labios. -¿Qué piensas, Harry? En términos de la tradición y en tu propia aceptación de lo que suceda. ¿Sería mejor que las cosas progresaran naturalmente, sin expectativas de tu parte, o sería muy desconcertante para ti no saber lo que viene?

Harry lo pensó muy bien. Saber en qué se estaba metiendo y contar con la mayor información posible era importante para él, pero comprendió que saber de antemano cómo se desarrollaría el proceso, podía condicionarlo negativamente. Estaba seguro de que a ninguno de los otros Prometidos se le estaba ofreciendo esta posibilidad, y al final, su sentido de justicia ganó. -Estaré bien, Etienne. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué significa 'Seketh ame'?

Harry notó como Etienne se quedó duro por la sorpresa. -Tu pronunciación es atroz-. Bromeó, tratando de distraer a Harry de su reacción. Supo, al instante, que no lo había logrado. Suspiró. -¿Dónde oíste esa frase?

Harry tomó la nota del Gran Señor que estaba sobre la mesa y se la alcanzó. Los ojos de Etienne se agrandaron sorprendidos. -Ya veo. Bueno, realmente no, no sé. Pero más allá de eso, esto es...inesperado Harry-. Le lanzó una mirada inescrutable. -¿Recuerdas que, excepto por tu aura, el Gran Señor no puede verte?

Con el asentimiento de Harry, continuó. -Puede sentirte y reconocerte por tu firma mágica; así es como pudo conectarte con esos libros. Pero, usualmente, el Gran Señor no hace distinciones entre los Prometidos. Te lo explicaré más tarde, pero no usamos los verdaderos nombres de los Prometidos con él. El Concejo les da un nombre que tiene el carácter de título durante el Amoraj. No sé si esto significa que él te está dando un nombre, o que te ha distinguido por otra razón.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, 'Seketh ame' es Lurëaldon, y como te dije, se usa en pocas ocasiones. Las excepciones son las palabras cariñosas y, curiosamente, las maldiciones.

La mayoría de Nuestra Clase usamos Lurëaldon cuando nos dirigimos cariñosamente a nuestra familia y amigos, o cuando los insultamos o maldecimos. 'Seketh ame' es un modo cariñoso de dirigirse a alguien, poco usado, y como todas las expresiones del Lurëaldon, no tiene una traducción directa. La más cercana sería: 'bello y brillante o alma brillante'. Puede significar que tu aura es inusualmente brillante.

El Gran Señor acostumbra a pasear por afuera y en Kynaston durante el día, detesta estar encerrado en la Sala del Concejo o en sus Salas del Gobierno, lo evita en días agradables, es posible que ayer te haya dado un vistazo.

-Así que él no puede vernos antes de la Presentación.

-Se supone que no debe buscar a los Prometidos-. Corrigió Etienne. -Es inevitable, dada su inclinación por recorrer los alrededores, que vea a alguno de los Prometidos. Recuerda que ustedes no llegan a La Ciudadela al mismo tiempo. La primera, llegó hace poco más de un mes. Estoy seguro de que tuvo algunos vistazos de ella desde su llegada.

Extrañamente, Harry sintió una ola de celos ante la mención de los otros Prometidos. Antes le habían parecido una masa amorfa. Ahora, intelectualmente, sabía que otras seis personas estaban recibiendo la atención del Gran Señor, y eso, por alguna razón le molestaba profundamente; los Prometidos iban tomando forma de gente real. Y querían a su…

_¡Epa! Frenemos esto. ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Mi? ¿Mi qué…? ¿Ni siquiera he conocido a este Señor y estoy pensando que es mío, así de repente? Esto no es bueno. Definitivamente, esto no es bueno. No tengo ningún interés en desposar a alguien a quien no conozco, a quien no amo. Y él es un él. No es un gran problema que él sea un él…todavía no lo he pensado. Vamos, sí, lo he pensado…pero no de una forma concreta, aunque ese sueño… _

-…rry? ¡Harry! ¿Me estás escuchando?

La cabeza de Harry giró súbitamente. -Oh, discúlpame Etienne, estaba pensando. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-Te estaba contando del Prometido que está viviendo aquí cerca y de la joven que llegó hoy. Podemos seguir después-. Lo miró, evaluándolo. -Creo que aún no te has repuesto de la tensión causada por la atracción y todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora, deberías tomar una siesta.

El Vidente afirmó definitivamente. -Puedes descansar en el sofá por un rato, antes de cenar-. Lo guió hacia la sala de estar y con firmeza lo empujó hacia el sofá aterciopelado. -Me gustaría mucho que cenaras con mi Casa esta noche, si quieres, vendré a buscarte cuando sea la hora.

Harry asintió. -Sería muy agradable-. Bostezó, y se ruborizó. -Tal vez estoy un poco cansado, a pesar de haber dormido tanto.

Etienne hizo una mueca. -La atracción es extenuante. No es impensado que necesites más tiempo para recobrarte. Descansa. Te veré pronto-. Caminó hacia la puerta y recordó. -Casi me olvido. No te presentes con tu nombre. Debes ser conocido como Prometido hasta la Presentación de mañana. Después se usará el mote que se te asigne. Ya es suficiente con que Marjeta y yo te conozcamos por tu nombre real, pues somos tus guías. Pero, esta noche estarás entre el público, y es muy importante que mantengas el anonimato durante el Amoraj.

-Bien…Hey, hablando de nombres, Etienne no es un nombre griego, ¿es tu nombre real?

El Vidente sonrió. -No, no es griego, es francés. Soy muy viejo, Harry, tener un solo nombre me aburre, así que elijo un nombre nuevo cada cien años más o menos-. Se encogió de hombros. -La mayoría de Nuestra Clase piensa en mis nombres como apodos. Mi nombre auténtico sólo se usa en documentos oficiales. Comencé a llamarme Etienne hace como cincuenta años, y me gusta, podría mantenerlo más de lo usual.

Harry sonrió ante la poca importancia que Etienne le daba a su nombre. -Eres diferente a todos los que he conocido-. El Vidente se inclinó divertido ante otro bostezo de Harry. -¿Más tarde me contarás sobre la Presentación?

-Sí, ese fue el propósito de esta visita. No te preocupes, descansa. Te informaré todo lo que pueda después del concierto, más tarde-. Pasó por la puerta con un remolino de su túnica, lo que vagamente le recordó a Harry a su Profesor de Pociones, excepto que en Etienne, era gracia natural, en lugar de afectación.

…**EE…**

_**Dulzura Letal, 11 de enero de 2.012**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**-Esta es una traducción del relato "The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen originalmente a J.K. Rowling...**

**El Elegido**

**Capítulo 5**

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta lo despertaron. Aún adormilado, se deslizó del sofá y fue a abrir. Un sonriente Etienne entró a la habitación, con una gran lechuza posada en su brazo extendido; haciendo que Harry se despertara totalmente. La lechuza, de carita gris blancuzca, le pareció hermosa -nunca había visto una similar-, tenía un plumaje copioso, gris oscuro, casi negro en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo; y el pico era de un vibrante amarillo anaranjado.

-Es hermoso- Dijo Harry, levantando una mano para rozar ligeramente, con sus dedos, la carita gris del ave, pero la retrajo al ver que el animal ahuecó su plumaje, con obvio enojo.

Harry rió, dándose cuenta de su error. -Disculpa. Es hermosa. ¿Cuál es su nombre?... ¿qué tipo de lechuza es? Nunca ví una parecida-. Esta vez tuvo éxito en su intento de acariciar las plumas suaves.

La lechuza se las atuzó cuando Etienne le acarició gentilmente la pechera. -Esta es Ulrike, es una lechuza de los Urales, una raza común en esta parte del mundo. Aunque Ulrike es única entre ellas, su plumaje es más brillante, blanco y gris, comparándola con las de su raza, que son marrones.

Parado al lado de Etienne, Harry asintió, examinando los rasgos de la lechuza y su larga cola que asemejaba a una cuña oscura, extendiéndose y bajando por el brazo que la sostenía. Notó que algo le colgaba del cuello, miró más atentamente y vió un medallón del tamaño de un sickle, parecía de plata o peltre. -Esto es un…- Harry hizo memoria, -¿un Auris? ¿Cómo el que tenía Marjeta?

-Astuto, inquisitivo y observador. Excelentes cualidades, Harry. No, esto no es un Auris, es similar; es un Aurin. Los Aurins son usados en lechuzas, mascotas familiares, y ocasionalmente -en emergencias-, puede ser usado por personas, pero eso es muy raro. Algunos están conectados a La Ciudadela, otros a Kynaston, como un portal, no como un traslador. En todas las poblaciones de Nuestra Clase, en las más grandes ciudades muggles y mágicas hay Aurins ocultos. Cuando una lechuza cruza el Aurin de La Ciudadela, o el de Kynaston, se forma una conexión con la más cercana al destino final, abriendo un pasadizo que les permite ir de un lugar a otro, muy rápido y sin cansarlas demasiado. Puede tomarle días, aún a lechuzas mágicas, cruzar grandes distancias-. Explicó. -De esta manera, pueden hacer entregas en un tiempo corto, como si estuviesen en el mismo país.

-¡Es asombroso!- Exclamó Harry. -¿Por qué los magos no tienen un sistema así? Sé que Hedwig apreciaría viajar de ese modo, nunca le gustaron las grandes distancias.

-No sé porqué no lo tienen-. Etienne se encogió de hombros. -No es magia muy complicada…Hedwig, ¿es tu lechuza?

Harry sonrió, recordando. -Sí, estamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. Es una buena amiga.

-Puedo verlo, por el afecto en tu voz-. Etienne hizo un gesto de dolor. -Espera Ulrike. Harry puede tener más de una amiga lechuza, no hay necesidad de ponerse celosa. Estoy seguro de que Hedwig y tú se llevarán muy bien-. Tranquilizó al animal, mientras Harry lo miraba confundido.

-Vas a ver, Harry, que las lechuzas de los Urales son bastante posesivas con sus dueños. Ulrike te será ferozmente leal y te protegerá siempre-. El Vidente hizo un gesto con su mano libre y apareció una percha resistente, empujo a Ulrike con gentileza para que se pose en ella. Se quitó el guantelete protector, de piel de dragón.

Harry se quedó pensativo. -Supongo que Ulrike es otro regalo, entonces.

Etienne hizo un movimiento rotativo con el hombro y se masajeó el brazo. -Algo así-. Respondió. -Seguramente tendrás mensajes que enviar mientras estés aquí. Sé que a Hedwig no le importará tener ayuda con sus deberes. Aún las criaturas mágicas envejecen, Harry. Hedwig vivirá más tiempo y más saludable si no es la única responsable por tu correo-. Agregó, razonablemente.

Harry asintió, había estado pensando lo mismo. Etienne tenía razón, podía tener más de una amiga lechuza. -Gracias, Etienne-. Dijo, finalmente. -¿O debería agradecerle al Gran Señor cuando tenga la oportunidad?– Agregó, con una sonrisa amplia y descarada.

Eteinne resopló. Harry acariciaba y le canturreaba a su nueva lechuza. -Podrías hacerlo, supongo, pero es una tradición proveer a los Prometidos con lechuzas. ¡Ah, Harry! El Aurin de Ulrike está conectado contigo, así que, aunque cualquiera de Nuestra Clase puede verlo, sólo tú puedes quitárselo; y es invisible para los que no son vampiros, no te preocupes por los magos y sus sospechas.

-¡Genial, es impresionante!- Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, pensando en lo ventajoso que era tener una lechuza con su Aurin y cómo se alegraba de poder enviar mensajes a Hermione y a Ron, mientras estaba en La Ciudadela.

-Genial, verdad-. Etienne sonrió. -Ahora vamos al comedor. Estoy hambriento.

Harry habló un ratito con Ulrike, le dijo que el balcón estaba abierto, por si quería salir a cazar, pero Etienne interrumpió, informándole que esas lechuzas cazaban durante el día. Harry acarició las plumas de su nueva amiga. -Bueno Ulrike, hablaremos más tarde, gracias por querer ciudarme-. La lechuza ululó suavemente, pellizcó un dedo de Harry y se acomodó en su percha.

Etienne le tomó el brazo, y una vez más, lo guió por un laberinto de corredores; esta vez, saliendo a un amplio pasaje iluminado con numerosas antorchas. Harry miraba a derecha e izquierda, tratando de ver los lugares nuevos, mientras Etienne parloteaba. Caminaron por unos quince minutos, y mientras subían los peldaños hacia un enorme vestíbulo, las campanas tocaron una melodía.

-Es el llamado para la cena-. Dijo Etienne. -Por supuesto, muchos comen en sus propias casas o habitaciones, pero La Ciudadela es grande, siempre hay huéspedes de los Clanes, o los ocasionales visitantes que no son de Nuestra Clase. La comunidad es muy importante para nosotros, así que la mayoría nos reunimos como Casa para la comida de la noche. Las campanas anuncian la apertura de las puertas y dan la bienvenida a los que nos juntamos para la cena.

-¿Todas las comidas se sirven en el comedor?- Preguntó Harry, siguiendo la indicación de Etienne y atravesando las puertas.

-Sí-. Respondió el Vidente. -Pero pocos participan aquí en el desayuno o en el almuerzo, prefieren comer cuando les viene bien con sus horarios.

Harry se detuvo en seco, Etienne tropezó con él, y Harry murmuró sus disculpas, después preguntó muy quedo sobre el pensamiento que lo hizo detenerse tan abruptamente. -Mm Etienne...¿qué...qué es lo que comen realmente?– Se ruborizó. -Quiero decir, a mi me han servido comida normal, pero ustedes...su Clase...¿Ustedes no ...?- Tartamudeó terriblemente y con pena, rehusándose a mirar a su interlocutor.

Etienne rió y sacudió la cabeza. -Nosotros también comemos comida normal. La sangre es para...bueno, no para ahora, más tarde te lo explicaré. Cómo tomamos sangre y las razones por las que lo hacemos no es una conversación apropiada para la cena. No estás en peligro entre nosotros-. Lo tranquilizó.

Harry asintió, docilmente, aún apenado. El Vidente le apretó la mano con gentileza. -No sabrás si no preguntas, Ha...Prometido-. Se contuvo y sonrió ante su 'casi error'. -No hay nada de que avergonzarse, sólo relájate y disfruta.

Llegaron al comedor.

Harry estaba cautivado. Era como volver a entrar al comedor de Hogwarts en primer año. Asombrado por la cantidad de gente reunida y las magníficas mesas, se acordó que Etienne los había comparado, como sociedad, con las Casas de Hogwarts. Notó los regios estandartes, en numerosos colores, y sintió un tironcito de nostalgia. Miró hacia arriba y vió que el techo, tal como el comedor del colegio, mostraba el cielo.

Viendo que la atención de Harry se había focalizado en lo alto, Etienne sonrió. -Somos hijos de la tierra, Prometido, y no hay mejor decoración que su esplendor o el de su hermano el cielo. El cielo nos recuerda quienes somos, además, nos trae placer a la vista.

-Me recuerda a Hogwarts-. Replicó Harry.

-¿Buenos recuerdos, espero?- Guió a Harry hacia una mesa, bajo un estandarte plateado con un prominente escudo azul.

Harry asintió. -Fue mi primer hogar verdadero-. Dijo, suavemente.

Algo destelló en los ojos marrones de Etienne, pero desapareció antes de que Harry registrara o identificara la emoción. -Tal vez, encuentres un hogar, también aquí-. Fue la respuesta.

La comida era deliciosa, la conversación fluía sin tensiones entre los que los rodeaban. Etienne hizo breves presentaciones, seguro de que recordaría los nombres si se cruzara con ellos, Harry se alegraba de dejar los detalles para más tarde; hacía mucho que no disfrutaba la compañía de otros sin la carga de las expectativas, y le agradaba mucho.

En la mitad de la comida, Harry sintió que alguien se aproximaba, giró y se encontró con su primer guía. -Hola, Marjeta-. dijo, recibiendo alegremente a la emisaria.

Marjeta se inclinó levemente. -Buenas noches, Prometido. Esperaba encontrarte en alguna comida hoy. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Etienne te ha tratado bien?- Le sonrió ampliamente al Vidente, que giró para participar en la charla.

-Ha sido maravilloso, respondió todas mis preguntas, no como alguien que yo se...-. Harry tiró con una risa amigable. -Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Estabas en lo cierto, me he sentido mucho mejor aquí. He dormido, lo que me ha ayudado mucho.

Marjeta le posó una mano en el hombro. -Eso es muy bueno, Prometido. Me alegro de que te sientas mejor. Y, por lo que me dices, que Etienne respondió tus preguntas...no estés tan seguro. Parece un libro abierto, pero no todas las páginas son de un idioma conocido-. Guiñó un ojo al Vidente, después le dijo a Harry. –No vine aquí a pinchar al Vidente de los Clanes; quiero invitarte al concierto de esta noche, en el Anfiteatro de Cristal de la Casa Jubal. Creo que lo disfrutarás. ¿Vendrás?

Harry miró a Etienne, cuyos ojos brillaban alegremente. -Planeaba llevarte conmigo, si estás interesado, Prometido.

Harry sonrió.

_Parece que haré cosas de turista, después de todo._

-Me gustaría–. Miró a su guía. -¿Te encontraremos allí?

Marjeta asintió. -Sí, será lo mejor. Eloene y yo hemos conseguido ganarnos la atención de Casimir de la Casa Romney, y seremos bendecidas con su compañía esta noche-. Hizo un gesto de desprecio. –Si puedo, voy a librarte completamente de él, pero si no, consideraré un logro limitarte la exposición esta noche.

-Entonces, te encontraremos allí. Cuanto menos tiempo tengamos que compartir con ese pomposo, ridículo, arrogante, zalamero...-. Etienne bufó, y Marjeta rió, cortando sus quejas.

-Etienne puede contarte sobre Casimir, sonrió. -Debes ir preparado, la falta de...aprecio entre ellos viene de hace mucho. Vas a oir unas cuantas cosas en el camino al anfiteatro-.

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Se puede aprender mucho sobre la gente, sabiendo a quiénes no toleran, quiénes son sus amigos y enemigos.

Marjeta elevó las cejas. -Muy cierto, Prometido-. Hizo una inclinación. -Los dejo terminar su cena. Los veré en la Casa Jubal en una hora.

Etienne asintió. Harry pudo ver que ellos eran verdaderos amigos, mucho más que profesionales en el trato. -¿En la fila de Eloene?

-Por supuesto-. La bella morocha sonrió y se retiró.

Harry y Etienne terminaron la cena y dejaron el comedor. Mientras caminaban por las calles empedradas, adentrándose en La Ciudadela, Harry preguntó sobre el estandarte que colgaba sobre la mesa

-Es distintivo de tu Casa. ¿Qué representan la estrella y el símbolo de la parte superior?

Etienne sonrió -¿Qué sabes de Heráldica, Prometido?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, con pesar. -No mucho, me temo, realmente no me interesó nunca, excepto por el escudo de mi casa en Hogwarts. Aprendí algo sobre Gryffindor.

El Vidente pensó y luego dijo. -Bueno, el azul del fondo representa varias cosas: es el color asociado a la verdad, la lealtad, la piedad, la sinceridad, el conocimiento y la integridad. La mitad inferior del escudo está dividida en dos, a la derecha hay cinco estrellas, que representan los elementos y el plano del más allá. Las estrellas de seis puntas con sus rayos ondulados tienen un significado doble: nobleza y bendiciones celestiales. Los cielos han sido siempre el reino de los devotos de los misterios, Prometido. A la izquierda de la línea plateada divisoria, está el oso negro en posición de ataque. Sabes que mi Casa es la Casa del Oso; él representa la fuerza, la astucia y la ferocidad en la protección de los nuestros. Muchos enemigos han caído porque desecharon la fortaleza de Auberon, pensando que aquellos que sirven a los misterios, los llamados por los dioses y diosas a la Visión, son muy débiles como para ser una amenaza o defender a su gente-. Gruñó, sonando como el tocayo de su Casa.

Harry pensó en lo que conocía de Etienne, ciertamente iba muy bien con las características de su Casa. -¿Y la mitad superior, qué símbolo es ese? No creo haberlo visto antes.

-Probablemente no, está compuesto por runas, basadas en runas antiguas sólo usadas por Nuestra Clase. Aunque estoy seguro que reconoces algunas formas básicas, los magos usan muy diferentes runas en su magia de protección y en hechizos, pero no son totalmente...-. Etienne hizo una pausa en su explicación, notando que Harry mordía su labio inferior, signo de que estaba nervioso o avergonzado. -¿Prometido, qué pasa?- Preguntó gentilmente.

Harry se revolvió en el lugar donde estaba parado. -Bueno, yo no estudié Runas Antiguas en el colegio y tampoco fueron parte de mi formación como Auror, ni como Sanador, no estoy familiarizado con ninguna, excepto las muy comunes.

Etienne pestañeó. -No estudiaste Runas Antiguas...- El Vidente sacudió la cabeza. -¿Qué enseñan los magos estos días?...Es...¡ridículo! ¿Cómo suponen...?-. El guía exhaló con fuerza. -No te preocupes, mientras estés aquí te enseñaré algo, si lo deseas. Y cuando retornes a tu hogar, te llevarás material que te ayudará a entender-. Rechazó su propio enojo y explicó. .-Las runas son muy importantes Ha-Prometido, y poderosas. No enseñarte a usarlas es una omisión grave de parte de tus educadores. Es peligroso, además, porque la mayoría de la magia de protección incorpora aspectos del uso de runas...-.

Etienne no sonrió ni con el casi-desliz del uso del nombre de Harry. Podía sentirse la ira irradiando del Vidente, y aunque Harry sabía que no estaba dirigida hacia él, se quedó de piedra sintiendo el poder que crujía alrededor de ambos. –Etienne-. Dijo, angustiado, tratando de ganar su atención. No sabía si los vampiros reaccionaban como los magos, en ocasiones causando estragos por la magia sin control en momentos de gran presión o de profundas emociones. -Etienne, cálmate por favor-. Susurró con urgencia, viendo que los ojos del vampiro se volvían dorados; estaba apunto de sujetarlo, cuando un movimiento del Vidente lo detuvo.

-Estoy bien-. Etienne exhaló profundamente, y tan rápidamente como había comenzado, la energía y el brillo en sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. -Me disculpo, Prometido…A veces, temo por el futuro de los seres mágicos-. Agregó, con suavidad.

Levantó la mano y la apoyó en el brazo de Harry. –Perdóname-. Con el asentimiento de Harry, continuó. -Parece que no te respondí.

Retomaron el camino, y Etienne le explicó el significado de cada símbolo rúnico de cada Casa, y las carácterísticas de cada una. El símbolo de Auberon era Fryn, una combinación de runas que incluían el símbolo del Clan Anata y otros que representaban la Visión, la revelación, el conocimiento, la apertura a la energía espiritual y el poder.

-Es una marca de identificación y de protección, Prometido. Recuerda que los nombres y los símbolos de los nombres, son poderosos-. Dijo, mientras entraban a un gran patio lleno de música y charlas.

Etienne sonrió, ante la mirada de Harry. -Bienvenido a la Casa Jubal, Prometido-. Dijo, formalmente, haciendo un movimiento amplio con su brazo y abarcando todo el recinto.

El lugar estaba iluminado con numerosas antorchas. Gente vestida con túnicas de todos los colores iba y venía, mientras las notas musicales llenaban el aire. Por todos lados se oían charlas, risas y música. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

_Etienne dijo que la Casa Jubal es la casa de los músicos y artesanos, es fácil verlo aquí…Todo es tan abierto y amigable. Me encanta._

-¿Dónde está el anfiteatro?

El Vidente negó con la cabeza. -No–. Dijo, suavemente, dirigiéndose a un rincón más oscuro. –Primero, necesito prevenirte sobre Casimir.

-Cierto, Marjeta mencionó que ustedes no se llevaban bien.

Etienne resopló. -Bueno, te quedas corto, Harry. Es un tonto hambriento de poder, ambicioso, pomposo; se cree muy importante y no soporta no ser el centro de atención. O, en su defecto, se cuelga del brazo de quién lo sea. Por eso, se echó encima de Marjeta y de Eloene esta noche, ellas son las personas más importantes en esta reunión. Se abalanza sobre los que tienen popularidad o poder, siguiendo su propia agenda…-. Etienne le clavó la mirada a Harry. -Que no te engañe, Harry. Puede ser encantador, pero te estará guiando en su conversación, de modo que no te des cuenta, y estarás vendiéndole tu primer hijo, sin siquiera notarlo. No te dejes envolver con su dorada lengua, y NO lo mires a los ojos-. Etienne tomó los brazos de Harry con firmeza. -Eso es lo más importante, nunca mires a Casimir a los ojos. Él esconde su habilidad, pero es un Cautivador, puede cautivarte o hipnotizarte. Es muy peligroso, debes prometerme que tendrás tus barreras altas y serás muy cuidadoso alrededor de Casimir. Marjeta, Eloene y yo estaremos contigo, pero él tiene el inexplicable don de aislar a su presa, aún cuando esté en buena compañía.

-Etienne, soy un Oclumántico…-. Dijo Harry, en el mismo tono bajo y urgente que usó el Vidente.

Etienne sacudió la cabeza. -La Oclumancia no funciona bien contra la hipnosis de los de Nuestra Clase; aún vampiros sin entrenamiento pueden usar la hipnosis con la misma efectividad que el maleficio Imperio, y es, de lejos, más sutil, casi indetectable para cualquiera que no sea un Cautivador entrenado. Se cuidadoso, Harry-. El Vidente se estremeció levemente. -No quiero alarmarte, pero no quiero que te encuentres con Casimir sin estar preparado-. Y, con una mirada feroz, añadió. -Y nunca intentes usar Legeremancia en los de Nuestra Clase, si eres un Oclumántico, seguramente tienes habilidades en ese campo. Nosotros sabemos cuando tratan de invadir nuestra mente de ese modo, para los hechiceros es un roce imperceptible contra su conciencia, pero para los vampiros, es como si hipogrifos furiosos pisotearan nuestra mente-.

Harry asintió, nervioso. -Muy bien. No lo miraré a los ojos y seré cuidadoso.

Etienne suspiró y aflojó sus manos del apretón con que sujetaba a Harry. -No lo digo para asustarte sin necesidad, pero es mi deber asegurar tu bienestar, y creo que lo mejor es que no seas ignorante de lo que sucede.

Harry hizo un gesto despectivo. -Lo entiendo, Etienne. Y te agradezco. Desearía que los demás tuviesen el mismo tacto; prefiero estar preparado y ser ciudadoso que ir directo a una trampa porque tratan de protegerme de algo desagradable y se callan.

El Vidente entendió. -No permitas que esto te arruine la velada. Eloene me despellejaría si no disfrutaras el concierto porque te alarmé.

-Soy un alarmado por naturaleza, pero lo mantendré oculto; no quisiera perder a mi guía, después de todo-. Harry pasó la mano por su cabello con una sonrisa. -¿Quién es Eloene? Tú y Marjeta la mencionaron varias veces esta noche, pero todavía no tengo idea de quién es.

La sonrisa siempre lista de Etienne, retornó. -Bueno, obviamente, he sido descuidado. Ven, te la voy a presentar-. Desenvuelto, tomó el brazo de Harry y lo guió desde las sombras, a través del ajetreado patio, por un arco de piedra.

Cuando entraron al anfiteatro, Harry comprendió porqué se llamaba Anfiteatro de Cristal. Había filas y filas de asientos labrados en la roca, cada uno brillaba como una estrella, los minúsculos cristales de la superficie reflejaban la luz de la luna, causando que el anfiteatro iluminara la noche. Muchos ya estaban en sus sitios, pero había muchos lugares vacíos. Etienne le indicó a Harry la primera terraza y las filas interiores, donde una menuda mujer rubia estaba sentada sola.

-Te saludamos, Eloene-. Dijo el Vidente, con alegría.

La joven giró y se puso de pie, rápidamente yendo hacia ellos. -Buenas noches Etienne. Prometido-. Hizo una ligera inclinación a cada uno. -Sean bienvenidos a la Casa Jubal y a la función de esta noche.

Harry estaba asombrado, Eloene era muy bonita, aunque no una belleza deslumbrante. Su cabello era del color del trigo, tenía unos ojos marrones muy cálidos, pero su voz...era lo que le prestaba frescura a su belleza; clara y melódica, aún hablando sonaba como si cantara. Era poderosa, decidió Harry.

Etienne sonrió. –Gracias. ¿así que le has impuesto a Marjeta que nos libere de Casimir?

Eloene rió, y el sonido le recordó a a Harry al tintineo de campanas. -Así es. Además, te quiero todo para mí por un rato-. Se dirigió a Harry. -Eloene Vlcek, del Clan Anata, de la Casa Jubal. Estoy muy contenta de conocerlo, Prometido. Dígame, ¿está disfrutando su estadía entre nosotros?

-Sí, lo estoy, aunque no consiga una respuesta completa de nadie, por aquí-. Bromeó, lanzándole una mirada reprobadora a su guía, quién lucía inocente, a su vez.

Eloene le tomó el brazo a Harry y lo condujo a un asiento, al lado del que había ocupado antes de que ellos llegaran. -No se preocupe demasiado, Prometido. Los Videntes son famosos por sus respuestas vagas y engañosas. Y Etienne es uno de los peores, aunque debo decir que ha mejorado, yo pensé que enloquecería con sus respuestas a medias durante el Amoraj.

-¿Usted fue una Prometida?- Preguntó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos.

Eloene asintió. -Sí, y sé qué tan confuso puede ser todo. Si alguna vez tiene preguntas o necesita una oreja amigable, siéntase libre de enviar por mí. ¿Puede ser bastante abrumador, verdad?

-Sí, dijo Harry, quedamente. -Puede ser confuso, a veces.

Eloene posó una mano en el brazo de Harry, mostrándole simpatía. -Está bien, Prometido, ya verá que todo saldrá bien, al final todo resulta como debe ser. Aunque no pueda responder a todas sus preguntas, haré lo mejor que pueda. Mientras tanto, trate de relajarse y disfrutar.

-Entonces, ahora Usted es una Honrada. ¿Fue una bruja?

Eloene sonrió. -Sí, soy una Honrada, pero soy nacida en Nuestra Clase. Sé que eso nos hace diferentes. Yo sabía qué era, cuando sentí la atracción, no tuve que descubrir de qué se trataba. También fue diferente para mí, porque no participé en el Cortejo. Supe enseguida que Romare no sería mi pareja-. Sonrió con afecto –Él era un hombre muy bueno, y cuanto más tiempo compartimos, más lo aprecié, pero sólo como amigo. Me quedé para el Amoraj y la Elección; y fue un tiempo muy interesante. Más tarde, hice mi aprendizaje con Belle Orifé, la Jefa de la Casa Jubal; y poco después, me hice miembro de su Casa. Algo me mantenía aquí, en La Ciudadela. Sabía que aunque el Gran Señor no era para mí, encontraría mi pareja aquí. Y, eventualmente, lo hice, no fue el Gran Señor, pero sí alguien de su misma sangre, su prima, quien capturó mi corazón y completó mi alma.

-Yo también te amo, Elo-. Interrumpió Marjeta, dándole un beso suave en el cabello. -Buenas noches-. Saludó.

Un hombre con una túnica extravagante, de colores chillones y brillantes, sonrió ampliamente a su lado. -Sí, buenas noches a todos-. Dijo en voz alta, y se inclinó con un ademán exagerado. -Soy Casimir Stanislaw, de la casa Romney. Creo que no he tenido el placer de verlo antes-. Sonrió brillantemente, y recorrió con la mirada, despacio, la figura de Harry -quien se estremeció ante la atención indeseada, sintiéndose como una porción de comida-. -¿Usted es?- Preguntó Casimir, tratando de captar la mirada de Harry y fallando en el intento.

-Prometido-. Repondió Harry con cortesía, con todas las recomendaciones de Etienne muy presentes. -Es un honor conocerlo, Casimir-. Podía sentir que el vampiro quería hacer contacto visual, que su mente estaba siendo tanteada y engatusada, obligándolo a levantar la vista. Harry se sacudió la desagradable sensación, empujando contra la magia extraña, hasta que no quedaron rastros en su mente.

Etienne notó la sorpresa de Casimir durante el intercambio, e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Harry después del concierto. Algo pasó entre ellos, algo que dejó sacudido a Harry, aunque no visiblememente. Estaba impresionado por el control del joven hechicero, pero no estaba interesado en someterlo al escrutinio y a las maquinaciones de nadie. -Casimir, Marjeta, deberían tomar sus asientos, la función comenzará pronto-. Dijo, alegremente. -Casimir, encantado de verte esta noche, ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez podamos hablar más tarde.

La sonrisa de Casimir perdió algo de su brillo. Respondió al saludo de Etienne. -Por supuesto, por supuesto, no nos queremos perder nada. Parece que ya todos están sentados. Sí, tal vez más tarde, Etienne.

Cuando Casimir se sentó al lado de Marjeta, Eloene codeó al vidente. -No deberías mofarte de él-. Le dijo, en un murmullo.

-No es el único que puede jugar a las cortesías. Si descubro que este altanero baboso está tramando algo...No voy a permitir que involucre a este, ni a ningún Prometido-. El joven, sólo en apariencia, apenas replicó.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas conmovidas, y se dedicaron a sus acompañantes.

Las antorchas indicaron el comienzo del espectáculo.

Harry no había presenciado nunca un concierto coral, y descubrió que se trataba de una experiencia magnífica que le gustaría repetir. La primera parte fue una pieza de tres partes que evocaba el tipo de magia que teje una conexión entre los artistas y la audiencia. A través de la música, Harry se sintió parte de todo y de todos. Sintió lo bien que encajaba, sintió que era necesario -así como él era-, por ser parte de la creación, porque vivía y respiraba, no por quién era o por los roles que cumplía. Cuando las últimas notas murieron, se pasó la mano por las mejillas, dándose cuenta de que en la última media hora había estado llorando.

Para finalizar la velada, los cantantes regalaron una explosión de color polifónico, armonizando una deslumbrante claridad vocal con tonos resonantes que se elevaban en una inacabable invocación en colores y resonancia. El balance y la armonía de las voces eran exquisitos, eran uno, aunque se diversificaran. A veces, parecían un solo instrumento, otras, a propósito discordantes e individuales; y mientras tanto, a pesar de la complejidad de la música, ni una sola palabra era confusa o se perdía. Era, pensó Harry, como si un caleidoscopio mágico sonara, absolutamente brillante.

Se alegró de poder mezclarse con la gente tras el concierto, y buscó la chance de hablar con Eloene.

-Fue increíble, Eloene, nunca había escuchado música como esta. Fue realmente hermoso-.

Ella hizo una inclinación.-Gracias, Prometido. Estoy orgullosa de ellos, y siento que deba dejarlos ir-. Dijo, con nostalgia.

-¿No viven aquí?

-Ellos son mi clase magistral. Así como yo hice mi aprendizaje con Belle, ellos lo hicieron conmigo. Creo que esta noche me demostraron que están listos para volver a sus Clanes-. Sonrió con pícardía. -Reconozco que, a propósito, escribí para ellos canciones muy complejas, esperando encontrar excusas para retenerlos, pero no pude encontrar fallas en cómo cantaron esta noche.

-No, fue perfecto. Deberían obtener las más altas calificaciones, o como sea que los evalúen.

-Oh. No, no hay calificaciones, el entrenamiento está completo cuando el alumno y el maestro sienten que ya no hay nada que puedan aprender el uno del otro. No es como la educación institucional-. Su sonrisa menguó y continuó. -Lamento que no lo pudiera apreciar completamente. Habrá otros conciertos durante el Amoraj; me aseguraré de incluir algunas piezas en inglés. Merece disfrutar todos los aspectos de la música.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, confundido. -¿No cantaban en inglés? Pero yo entendí lo que cantaban. ¿Cómo puede ser?

Etienne palideció. -¿Entendías lo que cantaban? ¿No era solamente que las melodías te conmovían?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –No. Entendía, no recuerdo exactamente...

-¡Por la gracia de Gaia!- Etienne maldijo, en voz baja. Graciosamente tomó el brazo de Harry y saludó a Eloene con una inclinación. -Gracias a ti y a tus alumnos por una noche magnífica. Buenas noches, Eloene.

Harry se obligó a sí mismo a mostrar una calma que no sentía, dejaron el anfiteatro y la Casa Jubal. Caminaron por Kynaston en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

_¿En qué idioma cantaban? Si no era inglés, ¿qué significa que yo lo haya entendido todo? ¿Por qué Etienne reaccionó de esa manera? ¿Sería algo malo? No lo creo. Fue tan bello y tan...con tanto sentido, me hizo sentir parte de todo…Se sintió tan maravilloso, tal vez era algún encantamiento...Por suerte no voy a hablar con Casimir otra vez, ¡puaj! …__Me recordó a Lockhart. __Además me miraba de una manera...me hizo sentir...sucio...y tratando de que lo mire a los ojos… Me alegra que Etienne me alertara antes_.

Estaba tan ocupado reviviendo la velada en su mente, que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en sus habitaciones hasta que escuchó el ulular de Ulrike, saludándolo.

-Hola para ti también, Ulrike-. Le sonrió a la lechuza y acarició la cabeza redondeada. -No me había dado cuenta de que llegamos, Etienne.

El Vidente se apoyó contra la pared, observando a Harry con una mirada calibradora. -Lo sé. Parecías preocupado.

-Cierto-. Aceptó Harry. -Nos fuimos tan abruptamente, digo, supongo que no se notó, pero sentí que nos escapábamos. ¿Es tan malo que haya entendido la música?

Etienne descruzó sus brazos y le indicó la sala de estar. -Es bastante complicado, Harry. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Se sentaron y Etienne tamborileó sus dedos contra el apoyabrazo. -No es malo-. Dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. -Es muy inusual. Las piezas de esta noche estaban en Lurëal, que es un derivado del Lurëaldon. No deberías poder entenderlo, pero lo hiciste. No estoy seguro de qué significa, de lo que no hay duda, es que eres un hechicero poderoso, y no es imposible que la magia de un mago poderoso invoque el conocimiento necesario o querido, en un momento determinado. Puede suceder inconscientemente, eso es lo que puede haber pasado esta noche. Siento mucho haberte apurado a salir de allí por esta razón, pero es algo que ciertamente no queremos que llegue a oídos de cualquiera. Eloene y Marjeta son confiables, pero hay otros…

-Como Casimir-. Dijo Harry, con certeza. -¿Sabes por qué pude sentir que trataba de obligarme a que lo mire?

Etienne parpadeó, incrédulo. -¿Pudiste sentirlo tratando de obligarte a hacerlo?

Harry asintió. -Me deshice de él, lo empujé; bueno no exactamente, lo eché de mi mente, pero fue repugnante.

Etienne se dejó caer en su silla. -¡Por la gracia de Gaia, así que eso es lo que pasó!- Miró a Harry con algo parecido al temor. -Los que no son de Nuestra Clase no son capaces de sentir eso. Tú ciertamente no deberías poder resistirlo. No me extraña que se sorprendiera.

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco. -Grandioso. Otra cosa que no se supone que pueda hacer, y que no tengo idea de cómo controlar.

Etienne sacudió la cabeza. -No, Harry. Puedes controlarlo. Eres mucho más poderoso de lo que pensé. No es una cosa mala. Realmente debería haberlo supuesto, no hubieses derrotado a Voldemort si no lo fueses-. El Vidente frunció el ceño, pensando que no importaba lo que sucediera ahora, como Prometido, como Elegido o como Honrado, Harry sería un blanco para algunos. -Me temo que voy a tener que ordenar algo de tu tiempo cada día. Necesito enseñarte a controlarlo. Va a serte útil para lidiar con Casimir, o cualquiera como él en el futuro.

Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina; el Vidente sonrió ligeramente, tratando de alivianar el humor entre ambos. -He enseñado por montones de años, Harry. No va a ser muy tedioso, son tus vacaciones después de todo.

_No dijo que sería divertido, dijo que no sería muy tedioso…estupendo. _

Harry resopló. -Bueno, si tienes ganas de enseñar, ¿por qué no me enseñas lo necesario para mañana?

-¡Ah! ¿Quién está cambiando de tema, ahora? Te hablaré de la Presentación, entonces.

Etienne le dijo qué debía hacer para prepararse y qué ropa usar. Luego le explicó algo de los porqué de la Presentación, diciéndole, finalmente, que se trataba de una ceremonia corta, ante el Concejo…

El Prometido es conducido a la Sala del Concejo. Los miembros se presentarán a sí mismos, la sacerdotisa de la Casa Auberon les dará los nombres con los que se los conocerá durante el Amoraj. El Gran Señor será conducido a la sala, saludará a cada uno. Extenderá sus manos y el Prometido pondrá las suyas sobre ellas y dirá si acepta el compromiso para ser cortejado.

Harry le dirigió una mirada incrédula. -¿Eso es todo?

El Vidente se encogió de hombros. -Eso es todo-.

Harry suspiró. -Debo decirte que es bastante menos de lo que pensé. Por lo que decías, sonaba como un gran acontecimiento, pero es más un encuentro y un saludo.

-Bueno, sí-. El Vidente se puso de pie y sacudió su túnica. -Es una ceremonia, puede que sea breve, pero es importante. Ahora, ¿recuerdas lo que dirás?

-Sí-. Dijo Harry. -Es bastante simple, como consiento al cortejo diré: 'Deketh han, el nombre que me den, amir sen lasagh mien vie sede', ¿correcto?

Etienne hizo un gesto de dolor. -Entenderás todo el Lurëaldon que quieras, pero tu pronunciación es atroz. Dilo otra vez, Harry, y recuerda esta vez, suaviza las vocales…trata de recordar que es un idioma bello y rítmico-. El Vidente presionó su tabique, exasperado.

Harry suspiró y dijo su frase de aceptación otra vez…y otra vez…y otra vez…finalmente, Etienne se contentó un poquito, y se retiró, murmurando sobre la pésima pronunciación de Harry.

El joven mago había planeado escribirles a Ron y a Hermione antes de retirarse, pero a pesar de la siesta, estaba cansado -había tenido un día muy cargado de eventos-. En vez de escribir, charló un rato con Ulrike, pensó en las revelaciones del día, en sus observaciones y encuentros. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde, se higienizó y se metió en la cama.

Harry no era el único rumiando los eventos del día. Mientras recorría pasadizos, los pensamientos de Casimir retornaron al atractivo y enigmático Prometido. Había algo diferente en él, más allá de lo escrito en su reporte. Creía que estaba en lo cierto con sus suposiciones, pero ¿porqué la información estaba siendo retaceada al Concejo? No le agradaba no tener respuestas definitivas. Pensó que tal vez era un examen que Prakash había arreglado para probarlo, pero ¿con qué propósito? ¿Estaría dudando de su lealtad?

Finalmente, alcanzó los sótanos de la Casa Tipu y usó una piedra llamadora para convocar a Prakash. Iba a informar sus hallazgos y Prakash tendría respuestas que darle. ¿Cómo se atrevían a enviarlo a espiar a uno de su propia Clase, haciéndole creer que era un hechicero? Pero, entonces, otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente…si el Prometido fuera realmente un mago, significaba que tenía un poder innato increíble, y la cuestión era cómo tornarlo en una ventaja. Casimir hojeó cuidadosamente el pergamino de su reporte. Debería proceder con cautela. Podría ganar mucho más de lo que pensaba. Mucho más, pensó, pasando su lengua pensativamente por sus caninos alargados. ¿Cuál sería el gusto de tanto poder? Se preguntó mientras esperaba.

…_**EE…**_

_**Dulzura Letal, 11 de enero de 2012**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta es una traducción del relato "The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen originalmente a J.K. Rowling...**

**EL ELEGIDO**

**Capítulo 6**

Se quedó parado, perfectamente inmóvil mientras las voces de los pájaros de la noche lo envolvían con sus conversaciones. El viento suspiraba a través de los árboles, trayendo los aromas y los sonidos del bosque. A su alrededor, la noche latía, viva. Cerró los ojos, escuchando atentamente, filtrando la música de la noche, que por más bella que fuese lo distraía...¡allí! Para otro ser, el sonido apenas se hubiese registrado, pero él lo escuchó claramente: los golpes de pisadas corriendo, resueltas y firmes. ¡La persecución comenzó!

Giró, rastreando la fuente -el fantasma cazador-, y se adentró entre los árboles. Rió en silencio, mientras oía un ténue gruñido de frustración. No, no habría una presa fácil esta noche. Se deslizó entre las sombras y maldijo cuando una ramita se le enganchó en la túnica, el chasquido al quebrarse, hizo eco en el bosque, y en ese instante, supo que había sido descubierto. Giró para pelear, los colmillos descendidos, las garras alargadas; se afirmó sobre su terreno, desafiante. Tómame si te atreves, gritaba su cuerpo..

Y, con la guardia baja, se vió tacleado, enredado entre brazos, piernas y dientes. El impacto del aterrizaje lo forzó a exhalar una ráfaga de aliento de sus pulmones. Rodaron, se pellizcaron, se mordieron uno al otro; desgarrándose mutuamente las túnicas, intentando llegar hasta la piel, sin detenerse en los cortes y rasguños dejados por dientes, garras, y detritos del suelo del bosque. Ninguno quería ceder dominancia, hasta que, finalmente, el individuo misterioso se agachó sobre él. Un profundo y amenazante gruñido nació de la garganta de su amante. 'Amta', la palabra retumbó desde el pecho misterioso 'Amta kalei'.

Apoyando su peso en un codo, él levantó una mano hacia su amante con una sonrisa predadora. 'Idres taleth. Idres kalei', dijo con un suspiro grave. Su respiración le fue robada otra vez, cuando una boca perversa, poderosa, húmeda y caliente, se pegó a la suya. Se estremeció, mientras era besado salvajemente. Besos intensos, agresivos, le quemaban la piel. La boca de su amante se movió, e instintivamente, descubrió su cuello. "Siempre tuyo", jadeó, con voz ronca, áspera, feroz aún en su consentimiento.

-¡PRIMO! ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía en la cama? ¡Debes estar en los salones del Concejo para la Presentación en menos de una hora!

Unos ojos grises se abrieron de golpe, por un momento parecieron plateados -al instante cautelosos y en alerta-, el calor y el brillo en ellos forzó a la intrusa a retroceder.

-Si no fueses mi Castellana, y no te quisiera tanto Marjeta...- El Gran Señor gruñó, dejando la amenaza inconclusa. Levantándose, echó a un lado su cobertor con un bufido.

-No dormiste bien.- Dijo su auxiliar, con tristeza.

El Jefe de Todos los Clanes, Gran Señor Draconis, sin vergüenza, se acomodó, pasó una mano por su cara, cerrando los ojos. Todavía podía sentir los cálidos besos en su boca, sus mejillas, su cuello...desechó las sensaciones engendradas por el sueño, respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse.

-Dormí bien- Dijo, finalmente, una vez que se controló. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amiga. –Soñé con él, otra vez.

Marjeta frunció el ceño. –Van dos veces en dos días. ¿Qué crees qué significa, Draco?

El Gran Señor se encogió de hombros. -No...no estoy seguro. Quise preguntarle a Etienne, pero él ha estado ocupado, como guía de uno de los Prometidos. Lo buscaré esta noche-. Draco suspiró. –Ahora, ya que me despertaste tan graciosamente, debería levantarme.

Marjeta sonrió levemente ante el gesto familiar.- Siento haberte arrancado de tu sueño, primo; pero necesitas comer, y alistarte. Qué diría Tío Romare...Tarde para su propia Presentación-. Chasqueó la lengua descaradamente.

Draco resopló, y se puso la bata. – Si mi Señor estuviese por aquí para decir algo, yo no estaría en este predicamento, ¿verdad?- Se quejó en broma. Cruzando su habitación camino al baño, le dió un abrazo suave a Marjeta. -Desearía que estuviera aquí. Lo extraño, ¿sabes?

Marjeta le devolvió el abrazo, acariciándole levemente el cabello, él era una parte importante en su vida, no sólo su Señor, sino también su familia, el hermanito que siempre quiso. –Lo sé, pequeño. Él estaría orgulloso de ti. Especialmente hoy-. Se separó de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Ahora, a bañarte. ¿Envío por el desayuno?

-No, no te molestes, dudo que tenga tiempo. Realmente debí haberme levantado hace horas. Necesito tratar esos acuerdos comerciales, y las peticiones que llegaron temprano esta semana. Hoy es mi último día libre completo.

Su ayudante frunció el ceño. –Eso puede esperar, necesitas dormir. Has estado sobre-exigiéndote durante muchos días, tratando de hacer más trabajo del usual. Y con el Amoraj...

Una mano elegante hizo un gesto, señalando, desde el baño. -Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Ahora, sirve para algo, prima, y búscame algo para usar-. La liviandad burlona de su voz, señalaba que había logrado la calma que se le había negado al despertar; y que todo estaba disculpado.

Marjeta rió, camino al guardarropa. Ambos sabían perfectamente bien que no tenía elección en lo que debía usar el día de la Presentación. Cuando abrió las puertas, oyó que la ducha comenzaba a correr, y esperó. Muchas mañanas, ella lo encontraba en la ducha, y él nunca se desviaba de su rutina, sin importar qué presiones tuviera en su mente en ese momento, cantaba. Hoy no fue diferente, y ella sonrió mientras el Gran Señor de los Vampiros comenzaba a cantar su tonta canción muggle sobre el sol, buenas mañanas, desayuno y tostadas; luego se encogió ligeramente cuando el canto se hizo más fuerte y desentonado. Prometía ser un largo día para todos, sacudió la cabeza riendo suavemente, deseando que este buen humor durase toda la jornada.

Una vez bañado, obligado a tomar un breve desayuno, y vestido con su túnica ceremonial, Draco caminó a grandes zancadas, con aire regio, por los pasillos de Kynaston, con Marjeta -que cargaba una pila de pergaminos en un adornado portafolio-.

Mientras caminaban, discutían la petición de Su Li, del Clan Izanami, de la Casa Lo-Shen. El noble quería fundar otra Casa dentro de Izanami, y lo había pedido implacablemente durante los últimos cincuenta años. Sus argumentos habían cambiado con los años, haciéndose más razonables, ganando apoyo dentro y fuera del Clan. Draco reconocía los beneficios de su propuesta, y se inclinaba a autorizar la petición, esta vez. Pero, establecer una nueva Casa no era algo simple, las implicancias eran de amplio alcance, y aún más, porque la Casa Inari deseaba ser distinguida como casa de guerreros y artesanos, concentrándose en entrenamiento en las antiguas artes marciales, y en la confección de espadas, algo muy raro entre los de su Clase. Había mucho por considerar y equilibrar, antes de hacer ningún tipo de anuncio.

Cuando entraron a la Antesala del Concejo, le devolvió los pergaminos a Marjeta, quien le dio un beso de bendición en la mejilla, y lo dejó, para atender sus otros deberes. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en una silla, resignándose a pasar lo último de su 'día libre' con Su Li y los que apoyaban a la Casa Inari, que habían llegado con el Clan Izanami.

Por ahora, dejó de lado sus reflexiones sobre deberes y política, para pensar en su sueño. Tenía una certeza, su Elegido era hombre, eso lo pudo distinguir en sus sueños, y pensándolo se dio cuenta de que no tenía reales preferencias. Aún antes del...cambio, él se consideraba bisexual, pensando que era la persona, no el exterior, lo que importaba. Por supuesto, comprendió que su visión de la sexualidad, aún entonces, era un reflejo de su naturaleza como vampiro. Ahora, esos rótulos no importaban, no había palabras para diferenciar sexualidad entre los de su Clase; el amor era amor, no importaba su forma.

Y, por su sueño, él sabía...bueno, sospechaba, con bastante certeza, el significado de su sueño. Después de todo, él se había permitido algunos encuentros, antes del...cambio, y descubrió, con los pocos amantes hombres, que disfrutaba ambas posiciones, como receptor y como dominante.

Pero, las cosas eran diferentes ahora; y pensaba que el sueño era una manifestación de esa diferencia, o una de ellas, al menos. Él no podía elegir arbitrariamente a sus compañeros de cama; su naturaleza no le permitía vulnerabilidad o sumisión con nadie que no fuese su igual, con quién no pudiese equiparar su fortaleza. El predador en él, se rehusaba a ceder el control a nadie que no fuese suficientemente fuerte, suficientemente poderoso, como para estar a su lado en todas las cosas, guardar su corazón, proteger a sus hijos...

_Debes ser suficientemente fuerte para tomarme, suficientemente astuto para atraparme, suficientemente valiente para estar a mi lado. Mi escudo, mi espada, mi corazón y hogar. No puedo aceptar menos. Y tú estás aquí, puedo sentirlo. La cuestión es ¿me escogerás tú a mi?._

Draco cerró los ojos, tratando de recapturar algún detalle del hombre misterioso de sus sueños, puso el largo mechón que le enmarcaba la cara, detrás de la oreja y esperó el llamado; de un modo u otro, todo se revelaría pronto.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Después de descubrir que la tina era maravillosa, Harry se preparó, acomodándose el cuello de la túnica color marfil, bordada en verde oliva y carmesí; sobre sus pantalones color vino, y sus botas de piel de dragón. Como las túnicas que usó desde que llegó, esta tenía un tajo desde el dobladillo hasta la cadera, aunque era más larga que las otras, cayendo hasta sus tobillos, en vez de detenerse a medio muslo. Etienne le había mostrado el conjunto la noche anterior, y Harry se había sorprendido y se había mostrado aprensivo, ante la idea de usar semejante túnica, costosa y bella. Sonrió recordando la respuesta de Etienne, y acarició con los dedos la...

_Seda, cierto. Ah, no, no es suficiente decir que es una buena tela...Uf! Etienne!_

Harry rió todo el camino hacia el balcón, donde descubrió que había amanecido un hermoso día. Atendió a Ulrike, y miró fascinado como se lanzaba al vuelo en el cielo de la mañana. Elly quería obligarlo a comer, pero sus nervios eran tales que el prospecto le parecía repelente. Tranquilizó a la elfina lo mejor que pudo, y finalmente aceptó una taza de té para aplacarla, mientras esperaba a Etienne;éste llegó cuando apoyaba su taza en el plato por última vez.

-¡Buen día, Harry!- el Vidente lo saludó sonriendo.

-Buen día, Etienne. Estás de muy buen humor.

Etienne hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. -Todos lo estamos, Harry. Hoy es el comienzo del Cortejo. Es un tiempo importante para nuestra Clase, un buen tiempo.-Le extendió la mano. -¿Estás listo?

Harry pasó una mano por sus ya desordenados cabellos. –No, realmente- dijo con ligereza, deseando que la broma menguara los nervios, -pero lo esté o no, es hora de irnos.

Etienne le tomó la mano.-No te preocupes, Harry. Todo sucederá como te lo he explicado, luego, el día será tuyo para que hagas lo que desees. ¡Relájate, deja de preocuparte tanto!- Agregó con un golpecito juguetón en el brazo de Harry.

Lo condujo fuera de las habitaciones, por el laberinto de corredores, y en poco tiempo, Harry se encontró en una adornada sala de espera con una pequeña cantidad de gente. Unos cuantos, como él, vestían las túnicas color marfil, otros, usaban los tipos de túnicas que vió en La Ciudadela; en varios colores, con diferentes tipos de bordados, cortes, lazos, para hacerlas únicas; y aún otros, usaban túnicas muy formales de muchas capas. Había un ambiente de excitación y expectativa en la habitación, pero se hablaba muy poco. Conversaciones breves, en murmullos, eran los únicos sonidos; y las miradas lanzadas entre los grupos eran un poco desconcertantes. Harry se alegraba de la presencia calma y tranquilizadora de Etienne a su lado.

Habían esperado algún tiempo, cuando una mujer muy joven entró a la habitación. Sin un patrón, que Harry pudiera descubrir, se movió de grupo en grupo y puso a los Prometidos en una línea. Cuando alcanzó a Harry, Etienne le tomó la mano. –Es hora, Harry. Sólo sigue a Seda, ella te guiará dentro de la Sala del Concejo. Recuerda que no hay nada que temer. Todo es muy simple.- Con esto, Etienne, y todos los que habían escoltado a los Prometidos, dejaron la sala. Harry era el último en la línea, ubicado entre una jovencita que parecía una estatua, con cabello de un profundo caoba que le caía en ondas hasta la cintura. Sí tuviese que adivinar, él diría que era vampiro, lo que le hacía preguntarse si él sería el único mago entre los Prometidos.

No pudo seguir con sus reflexiones, porque Seda los guió a una lujosa sala de reunión, donde se colocaron, de pie, frente a una mesa circular. Catorce personas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, dejando el frente abierto , para que ninguno le diese la espalda a los Prometidos. Al lado de la silla vacía, la número quince, se sentaron Marjeta y Etienne, cerca, como para ser parte de los procedimientos, pero era obvio que no eran parte del Concejo. Harry recorrió cada rostro, tratando de obtener algún signo de quiénes eran. Pero, de la mayoría, sólo obtuvo gestos de bienvenida y anticipación.

Ocupado con estas observaciones, pasó un tiempo hasta que se dió cuenta que una mujer diminuta, con sorprendentes ojos violetas, y elaboradas trenzas marrones, hablaba a la asamblea; entonando algo parecido a una bendición. Supuso que era la sacerdotisa que le había mencionado Etienne. Hablaba suavemente, pero un gran poder hacía eco en sus palabras, mientras movía con destreza sus manos en el aire, a tono con su conjuro. Finalmente, levantó las manos y bebió del cáliz de cristal que había levantado en alto.

Fue hacia la fila, tocando a cada Prometido, rozándoles con sus dedos las cejas, luego tomándoles las manos. Su rostro estaba en total calma durante todo el proceso, hizo su recorrido de Aerun a Tau, a Saeth, a Vren, a Laes, a Nyr, y finalmente, a Harry. –Raure- dijo ella bajando sus manos gentilmente. Harry, ahora Raure, asintió su aceptación, y la sacerdotisa fue hacia un lado.

- Se les han dado sus nombres, con ellos permanecerán hasta la Elección. Buen encuentro, Prometidos. –habló una mujer de piel dorada, cabello azabache y profundos ojos marrones, con forma de almendras, de los que rodeaban la mesa. –Qué cada uno de ustedes encuentre alegría entre nosotros- inclinó la cabeza en una breve reverencia y los demás se pusieron de pie. – Yo soy Kaipat Matagolai, de la Noble casa de Auberon, del Clan Anata, voz del Clan Frigg, les doy la bienvenida.- Hizo una inclinación como saludo.

Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio corto y ojos cafés, a la izquierda de Kaipat Matagolai, fue el siguiente. – Yo soy Ossian Lattimer, de la Casa Makani, del Clan Anata, voz del Clan Cloatlicue, les doy la bienvenida.

Harry se animó cuando una mujer con unas trenzas artisticamente arregladas, piel y voz ricas como el chocolate, se presentó como Belle Orifé, de la Casa Jubal, del Clan Anata, voz del Clan Isis. La Jefa de la casa de Eloene tenía una voz tan encantadora como la de su protegida, aunque con un timbre diferente. Y así siguió, hasta que todos los que rodeaban la mesa fueron presentados, y cada Clan, con excepción del Clan Anata, fue representado.

Cuando el Concejo terminó con su presentación, Marjeta dio su nombre a los Prometidos, explicando que ella, como Castellana, representaba al Gran Señor, y hablaba en su nombre, por la Noble Casa de Arsaelan, del Clan Anata.

Una vez concluidas las formalidades, la joven que los había guiado hasta allí, dejó la sala y retornó enseguida, anunciando que el Gran Señor estaba listo. Como todos los Prometidos, Harry esperaba nervioso por la aparición del Señor Vampiro, por el arco adornado con volutas.

Después de un momento, apareció. Vestido en un traje similar a los de los Prometidos, con una túnica verde oliva, con un borde en carmesí y marfil. Alto, ágil, un hombre joven con ojos grises brillantes y cabello rubio platinado, entró a la Sala del Concejo. Seda lo anunció, y todos se inclinaron profundamente, con una excepción. Harry jamás mostraría respeto o cortesía ante el monstruo que tenía delante, y aunque hubiese querido, su cerebro parecía haberse detenido y no enviaba más señales a su cuerpo. Estaba inmóvil, con una furia tal que le nublaba la vista y le quemaba la mente.

_¡El Gran Señor es el maldito Draco Malfoy!_

No podía creerlo. No lo creía. ¡Draco Malfoy estaba muerto! Todos lo sabían. ¡Todos! Dejó el colegio y corrió a unirse a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, antes del final del sexto año. Ni esperó a que terminaran los exámenes, sólo se fue para arrastrarse bajo el dobladillo de un hechicero loco. Todos sabían que Malfoy murió durante la guerra, en un ataque de Mortífagos, o fue torturado hasta morir por su amo, por fallarle en el cumplimiento de su tarea. No había modo de que estuviera aquí, ahora, parado delante de todos, con la cabeza en alto, los ojos brillantes y amables, emanando orgullo gentil, silenciosa confianza y una fortaleza inmensa.

Éste, no es Draco Malfoy. ¡Malfoy estaba muerto! Y si no lo estaba, entonces, Harry lo arrastraría de vuelta a enfrentar sus crímenes. No tenía derecho a pasearse como si fuera inocente.

La sangre le rugía en los oídos, ahogando todo, excepto sus frenéticos pensamientos.

_Una broma. Esta es alguna broma enfermiza, o una equivocación horrible. Este no es Draco Malfoy. ¡Draco Malfoy está muerto! Muerto, muerto, muerto. Muerto, con sus compañeros Mortífagos, asándose en el infierno adonde pertenece. Esto no está sucediendo._

Captado en el círculo vicioso de furia y negación, Harry perdió el sentido de lo que pasaba alrededor, no registró nada, y sólo después de que unas palmas callosas se separaron de sus manos temblorosas, y de que las palabras familiares salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta de su colosal error.

-Deketh han, Raure, amir sen lasagh mien vie sede.- dijo, y ahora, estaba hecho. Se había comprometido a formar parte de esta charada. Furioso consigo mismo, por haber perdido la oportunidad de decirle a Malfoy que se meta el cortejo por su culo de pura sangre, distraído en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose traicionado, a punto de estallar de furia por la injusticia de todo esto, Harry gruñó y salió hecho una tromba de la sala. Sin importarle los rostros impactados y ultrajados de alrededor. Necesitaba salir. Tenía que salir. ¡Ahora!

No podía quedarse, ¡no podía! Harry giró y se coló por la puerta por la que habían entrado, nadie pudo hacer otra cosa, más que mirar con la boca abierta. Sin dirección o propósito, además de poner la mayor distancia entre él y su enemigo, Harry corrió.

Caos y confusión estallaron en la Sala del Concejo, cuando el Prometido Raure los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Los restantes Prometidos y recién nombrados Honrados se miraban entre ellos y sus guías, con incertidumbre y cautela, nadie había estado preparado para esto. Los miembros del Concejo murmuraban con severidad entre ellos, o trataban de recuperar su porte, esta era un situación totalmente nueva para ellos.

Con un leve movimiento, Draco envió a Etienne tras su cargo, y luego tranquilamente, empleando toda su gracia y autoridad, terminó la ceremonia.

Etienne localizó finalmente al joven mago en un pasillo, y lo empujó hacia una salón. El hechicero temblaba, furioso. El Vidente puso hechizos de privacidad en la habitación, antes de enfrentarse al iracundo mago.

- ¡Dime que no lo sabías!- Harry demandó, sus palabra sonaron a pedido y a una vehemente negación.

- ¡Dime, oh gran Vidente de los Clanes,- Harry hizo una mueca despreciativa mientras Etienne continuaba parado sin expresar nada- que tú no sabías que tu precioso Gran Señor es un Mortífago, que voluntariamente siguió a un loco que asesinó a incontables brujas y magos, incluídos mis padres!- Harry se quebró en un sollozo, superado por un torbellino de ira e incredulidad. Incapaz de reconciliar lo que él sabía y lo que había aprendido, se alejó de Etienne, no quería mostrar su lucha, o lo profundamente herido que se sentía por la decepción.

Etienne sacudió la cabeza, lentamente. –Eso no es cierto, Harry- dijo amablemente, deseperadamente preocupado por la reacción de su cargo.

Harry resopló, cruzando los brazos como si se escudara. –No me digas que no es cierto, Etienne. Yo sé que es cierto. Fui al colegio con él por casi seis años. Sé todo sobre este sádico, egoísta, psicópata. Se fue para unirse a su padre y a Voldemort antes del término de las clases. No pudo esperar para arrastrarse sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, para besar el dobladillo de la túnica de esa abominación.

Harry giró, caminó a grandes pasos hasta el Vidente y lo empujó en el pecho. –¡Tú dijiste que los de su Clase son seres vivientes, no seres sin alma o muertos, pero eso es exactamente lo que él es! ¿Cómo lo hizo, con Artes Oscuras? Con ...

Harry se detuvo en la mitad de la frase, superado por una sensación de calma. Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los asientos del salón, sintiendo que eso es lo que necesitaba hacer, a pesar de su ira y el revuelo en sus pensamientos. Se compondría, y luego él y Etienne hablarían. Gritar no los llevaría a ninguna parte, hablarían, y él escucharía. Una vez instalado, giró y miró con enojo a su guía, sentado en una silla confortable, enfrente.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- Preguntó, su voz tranquila desmintiendo la furia que él luchaba por mantener, y que se deslizaba cada vez que quería retomarla.

Etienne se encogió de hombros. –Casimir no es el único Cautivador que vas a conocer, Harry. Aunque tienes una voluntad fuerte, de hecho, puedo sentir que luchas contra la compulsión, lo que es asombroso, pues la compulsión no puede ser arrojada fuera de la mente como el maleficio Imperio; es un tipo de magia muy diferente, innata para los de nuestra Clase. No he hecho nada más que asegurarme que esto sea una conversación en la que ambos podamos tomar parte. No he hecho nada para interferir con tus pensamientos, ni los he influenciado de ningún modo, sólo quiero que hablemos con calma.

-Nunca más confiaré en ti, después de esto, Etienne. Es una violación. Me diste tu palabra de que nada me lastimaría...pero yo he tenido suficiente experiencia con Mortífagos, que no honran sus promesas, no debería haber esperado otra cosa.- Harry dijo con una voz fría y distante, sus ojos eran duros como el acero.

Dolor cruzó por la mirada de Etienne, y suspiró. –Supongo que lo merezco. Es una traición, Harry, lo sé y lo siento. Si llegarás a aceptarlo ahora o algún día, no lo sé, aunque espero que lo hagas; porque te aprecio mucho, Harry.

Aunque es necesario, por ahora no me dejaste alternativa. Hay mucho que no entiendo, y hay mucha ira en ti. No puedo ayudarte si no podemos oirnos uno al otro, y hay mucho que aún debo enseñarte, ahora que aceptaste el Cortejo. Aunque parece que la aparición del Señor Draconis te ha hecho cambiar de opinión sobre nuestra Clase, y necesito saber por qué, y necesito convencerte de que estás en un error.

Harry bufó y Etienne apretó los labios, desaprobando. –Estás equivocado. No somos Mortífagos, Harry. Los Clanes nunca han estado aliados a Voldemort o sus seguidores, ni en esta guerra ni en la anterior. Hasta donde sé, él tuvo éxito reclutando unos pocos de los marginales para su causa, pero ni el Gran Señor Romare, ni el Gran Señor Draconis jamás pensaron en aliarse con ese oscuro hechicero.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. -¡No! No me importa lo que me digas, yo sé que Draco se fue para ser marcado, y todos saben que murió durante la guerra.

Etienne se apoyó en su silla, calmadamente. –Y tú sabes eso, ¿cómo?

Mientras contestaba, la respiración de Harry se tornaba áspera, irregular, con el recuerdo de viejas heridas. –Todo el mundo lo sabe. Él se encargó de jactarse de sus alianzas con frecuencia- Dijo el mago, agriamente, -¡Sólo esperaba su oportunidad para seguir a su perturbado padre, en su oferta de genocidio!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Etienne le calvó una mirada dura, -Si eso es lo que 'todo el mundo sabe', Harry, entonces, 'todo el mundo' está equivocado. Yo conozco la ideología que el joven Malfoy repetía como un loro, para ganar la atención y el amor de su padre. Sé tambien, lo inútiles que fueron esos esfuerzos.

-Un hijo,- Etienne comenzó suavemente- debe seguir el ejemplo de sus padres, hasta que es suficientemente maduro para pensar, elegir y hacer por sí mismo. Draco Malfoy, como tú lo llamas, le dio la espalda a este Voldemort. Él rechazó lo que sostenía su familia por nacimiento. Él nunca fue engañado por la marca oscura de ningún hechicero, y es un hombre seguro de sí mismo.

Etienne suspiró. –No tengo derecho a contarte su historia, no es mía, pero te aseguro; te juro, por el honor de mi nombre, de mi Casa, si me crees, él no es un Mortífago, su lealtad está con los Clanes en primer lugar.- Etienne hizo un gesto con la mano, y apareció una licorera con un líquido ámbar, se sirvió y la dejó sobre la mesa cuando Harry negó con la cabeza.

- El Señor Draconis no nació en nuestra Clase, tampoco ha sido convertido, Harry. El se ha transformado en uno de nuestra Clase. Es un hecho extraño, y que haya sobrevivido, habla de su determinación y de sus dotes. Él sobrevivió a un cambio grande y peligroso cuando recibió su herencia, y desde entonces, entrenó y se preparó hasta que estuvo dispuesto y pudo liderar a nuestra gente. Saca tus propias conclusiones, Harry, pero tal vez puedas explicar si sucedió como tú dices, cómo lo hizo, si ha estado entre nosotros esta última década.

Harry frunció el ceño, lo que Etienne decía tenía sentido, si era verdad. Pero nunca es fácil renunciar a creencias largamente sostenidas, y Harry no estaba dispuesto aceptarlo. -¿Por qué dejaría el colegio si no fue para unirse a los Mortífagos?- Desafió.

Etienne movió sus largas manos en un gesto de incertidumbre.

-No puedo decirte porqué dejó Hogwarts, Harry. Eso es algo que debe responderte él mismo, lo que te diré, es que verdaderamente, él no está marcado, nunca se unió a Voldemort. Es un buen hombre , y honorable. Yo nunca apoyaría a alguien que condujera a los Clanes a seguir a semejante déspota, tampoco el Concejo ni los Clanes lo harían-. El Vidente hizo una pausa, pensativamente. –Lo que debes considerar es si lo que tú sabes con tanta seguridad, son algo más que suposiciones. Los magos pueden ser muy prejuiciosos, y con frecuencia saltan a conclusiones basadas en hechos que han 'interpretado' para que quepan en sus caprichos. Tal vez lo que tú piensas que sabes es, nada más que lo que te han hecho creer.

Etienne miró a Harry, midiéndolo.- Y, tal vez…tal vez hay más en esto.- Juntó los dedos, sin quebrar el contacto visual. Finalmente, asintió. –Hay más, en esto.- Dijo con seguridad.- No es sólo lo que los demás dijeron sobre el Señor Draconis en el mundo mágico, o que tú piensas que él estaba en el lado opuesto al tuyo durante la guerra contra la oscuridad. Hay algo más…personal que enciende tu incredulidad.

Harry asintió firmemente, no había razón para negarlo. –Lo odio-. Su voz exudaba veneno y amargura.- Lo he hecho casi desde que lo conocí, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Fuimos rivales en el colegio. Él hizo todo lo que pudo para menospreciarme a mí y a mis amigos. Nos atacaba constantemente, y le ofreció su ayuda a una mujer que llegó al colegio usando Artes Oscuras contra niños. Él lideró la persecución del compañero de mi padrino, que es un hombre lobo. Trató de que me expulsaran, muchas veces, y eso hubiese significado separarme del primer hogar real que tuve. Ridiculizó la muerte de mis padres, y presumió cuando Voldemort revivió, y un joven fue asesinado, él despreció el dolor de todos los que lo conocimos y apreciamos.

Resopló. –Él alabó las acciones de su padre cuando hizo posible que el espíriu de Voldemort poseyera a una jovencita y liberara a un basilisco que atacó estudiantes, casi matando a algunos.- Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse de encima el peso del dolor pasado, -Y, cuando su padre fue llevado ante la justicia por sus maldades, finalmente puesto en prisión por su participación en la batalla del Ministerio de la Magia, donde mi…- Harry hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta, pasaron tantos años y todavía le era penoso hablar del Departamento de Misterios, -…mi padrino murió, Draco apoyó a su padre públicamente pidiendo su liberación porque decía que mis amigos y yo mentíamos. Menospreció nuestro dolor y se burló de mi pérdida. Era monstruoso.

Harry bajó la cabeza y contempló las cicatrices que marcaban sus manos. –No creo que un hombre así sea bueno. No puedo sufrir conscientemente las atenciones de un ser tan cruel, egoísta y malicioso.- Dijo suavemente.

Etienne se reclinó en su silla. – Tan graves crímenes, Harry. No te culpo por tu shock, ni por tu reticencia. Lo que mantengo, de todos modos, es que el Gran Señor Draconis nunca siguió al mago que se hacía llamar Señor Oscuro. Y, …te pido, Harry que aprecies esos crímenes de juventud con un ojo adulto. Tú te has aferrado al dolor de tu infancia, y sería un error de mi parte o de cualquier otro, decir que ese dolor no importa. Te ha afectado profundamente, en muchas maneras, influenciando la dirección en la que creciste, sirviéndote de ejemplo de quién y cómo no querías ser. Tal vez, las acciones y convicciones de ese hiriente y arrogante chico influenciaron al Señor Draconis, también, tal vez de formas que tú no puedes ver o no puedes conocer. Tú eres una persona muy diferente de la que fuiste a los once o doce años, o aún a los dieciséis. ¿No es posible que el Señor Draconis sea diferente al chico que odiabas y qué recuerdas?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, -Él no cambió. No puede cambiar la esencia fundamental de alguien.

Etienne levantó un ceja ante estas palabras, -¿Tú no puedes?

- No-. Dijo Harry, firmemente- Draco Malfoy fue malvado. Tu Señor Draconis debe ser malvado, también.

Etienne suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –Tal vehemencia y condena, Harry-. Dijo, desaprobando. –Él era un chico, ningún chico debe ser desechado como malvado. ¿Mató? ¿Mutiló? Si es como tú dices, que nadie cambia desde la niñez, deberíamos condenarnos o salvarnos por la primera elección que hemos hecho. En semejante mundo rígido, me sorprendería que haya alguien que fuera considerado bueno-. Dijo, cortante. –Cada niño que hiere a otro con palabras crueles o hechizos insignificantes, debería ser encerrado por el bien de la sociedad.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Eso no es lo que quise decir, Etienne…Él es…

- Un hombre muy diferente al chico que tú conociste-. Argumentó el Vidente, gentilmente.-Sé cómo el joven Malfoy fue criado, cómo se esperaba que actuara, y qué se suponía que creyera, Harry. También sé que ya no es un chico, y créeme, tú no lo conoces como crees. ¿No hay nadie qué tu conozcas qué es diferente ahora a como era cuando niño? ¿Nadie que resultó un enemigo, y qué tú creías un amigo? ¿Nadie resultó mejor de lo que pensabas, redimiéndose a sí mismo?

Etienne respiró hondo. – Sólo tú puedes saber si tienes el corazón para ver por sobre el chico que fue, y perdonarlo. Pero, si eliges condenarlo, hazlo por quien es, no por quien tú recuerdas que fue.

Harry cerró los ojos, queriendo lanzarle una réplica mordaz, pero no pudo. En lugar de ello, pensamientos de traición, redención y cambio se filtraban en su mente. Pensó brevemente en Snape y en el tormento que soportó a manos de su padre y de Sirius; en Seamus Finnigan y en Percy Weasley, expuestos como Mortífagos espías, en Peter Petttigrew, que se suponía un amigo y traicionó esa confianza. Allí, sentado, pensamientos y recuerdos se arremolinaban y batallaban en él; y en su mente, sintió un gentil roce, como una amigable palmada en el hombro, y supo que Etienne lo había dejado y estaba solo en su mente, para encontrar sus propias respuestas.

dddddd

En la Sala del Concejo, los temperamentos estaban marginalmente más fríos, apenas. El enojo manchó el final de la corta aceremonia; los restantes Prometidos y Honrados (como Draco había esperado, la bruja y las dos mujeres de su Clase, rehusaron el Cortejo), fueron sacados de la habitación rápidamente, con el conocimiento de que los guías, todos miembros prominentes de las casas nobles, los atenderían a la brevedad.

- Esta es una afrenta, un ultraje-. Estalló Prakash. –Jamás un Prometido fue tan irrespetuoso y desdeñoso con nuestras costumbres. ¡Semejante conducta no puede ser tolerada! ¡Raure debe ser despedido del Amoraj!

Unos pocos murmuraron su acuerdo, y envalentonado por el apoyo, Prakash continuó despotricando sobre honor y respeto, y demandando la exclusión de Harry.

El Gran Señor tomó su lugar en la mesa y levantó la mano.-¡Suficiente!- Dijo, ásperamente, y la sala quedó en silencio. –El Prometido Raure es un mago. Deben recordar que no fue criado para esto, y no tiene un real entendimiento de lo que sucede hoy, aquí. Él aceptó el Cortejo, y a pesar de la interrupción causada por su repentina partida, la ceremonia se ha completado. Esto es lo que importa. Ninguno lo culpará por estar abrumado por la novedad de todo la situación. Como su guía, Etienne ya se ha encargado de consolarlo, y creo que todo irá bien.

Draco le dirigió una mirada dura a Prakash- -Estoy decepcionado por usted, Señor Consejero Prakash. Es el colmo de la soberbia pedir su expulsión. Es obra del destino y la Gran Madre lo ha traído hasta aquí, hasta mí; buscando la compatibilidad de nuestras almas. ¿Usted se opondría a lo que Ella ha ordenado? Usted sabe cuáles son las condiciones para excluir a un Prometido, tanto como yo; y no hay manera de que Raure sea una amenaza para mí. Pedir la expulsión es imprudente, una acción mezquina, y espero una mayor racionalidad en la conducta del Concejo. Semejantes actitudes son impropias y peligrosas para nuestra habilidad de interactuar con otros seres mágicos. Si no podemos mostrar compasión y comprensión con los que no están familiarizados con nuestras costumbres, ¿entonces cómo trataremos con otros seres mágicos?

Sus próximas palabras fueron frías y contenidas, y penetraron en ellos como el viento de invierno en un lago helado. – Y, el resto del Concejo, les recuerdo a todos, que los Prometidos son mis invitados. El honor de mi Corte y la tradición de nuestra Clase, demandan que cada uno de ellos sean tratados con nada menos que la máxima cortesía y respeto.- Draco fulminó a la asamblea con su mirada, su advertencia fue clara para todos ellos. – No serán menospreciados en ninguna forma.

Algunos, en la mesa, tuvieron la gracia de parecer avergonzados y aleccionados por su juicio rápido, reconociendo que la expectativa de una conducta perfecta de parte de los Prometidos, los había cegado, y que lo habían sentido como un rechazo irrespetuoso de sus tradiciones. Si lo pensaban nuevamente, admitirían que algún margen de maniobra debería considerarse. No habían tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que alguien recientemente expuesto a una nueva cultura, diferente a la propia, se sintiera sobrepasado, abrumado.

Otros, resentidos por haber sido reprendidos por Draco, ocultaron su ira bajo la máscara de la cortesía. –Por supuesto, tiene razón Señor Draconis. Tal vez algunos de nosotros fuimos muy rápidos en juzgar al joven mago-. Barnabus intercedió con calma, su propia máscara firmemente colocada. –La parafernalia del rito, a veces es menos importante que la intención. Estoy seguro que el Prometido Raure no quiso ofender, y ciertamente, esto no debe ser causa de disputa entre nosotros-. Barnabus se aclaró la garganta.- Yo diría que dejemos de lado la interrupción de la ceremonia, y nos centremos en que el significado ha sido preservado, después de todo, hay otros asuntos apremiantes para ocuparnos. Dicho esto, déjeme ser el primero en felicitarlo, mi Señor, y le deseo lo mejor durante el Cortejo.- Le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Draco.

Con un dejo de sonrisa, Draco le agradeció graciosamente, aunque cortante.

-Ahora, atendiendo a los asuntos de los Clanes, en consideración al pedido de Su Li, en nombre de los que apoyan el caso de la Casa Inari, he decidido...

Ardiendo de incomodidad por haber sido tan individualizado, Prakash, fácilmente desvió su atención del discurso de Draco. Captaba palabras, y frases importantes, que le indicarían si era necesaria una respuesta a una pregunta directa, y cualquier otro asunto que concerniera a sus propios fines, los discutiría más tarde con Barnabus. Nada de lo que este tonto chico dijera, importaba demasiado. Una vez que Barnabus tomara su correspondiente lugar como Gran Señor, habría grandes cambios, nada de lo establecido por este papanatas quedaría en pie. Prakash tenía una muy concreta visión del futuro, una que se atenía a las tradiciones, y que, ciertamente, no pensaba que la suya fuera una invitación a la sedición.

No habría nada de lo que él sentía que era una manifiesta forma de someterse a las facciones de los clanes. Este advenedizo hasta consideraba permitir nuevas Casas, y este era otro signo de debilidad. Y el tema de tener tratos con los que no son de nuestra Clase, era un sinsentido, otro golpe en su contra; el aislamiento es el modo de vivir de nuestra Clase, este inmaduro, obviamente no entendía. Y esto también debería quedar claro, el Señor Draconis era un chico, apenas con una década en su herencia, y ya determinado a llevarlos a todos a la ruina con esas ideas inverosímiles de progreso.

Enfrente, los pensamientos de Barnabus se ocupaban de algo similar, aunque él estaba más preocupado con el modo de instaurar el diezmo que exigiría a las comunidades mágicas, mientras Prakash pensaba en tradición, él reflexionaba sobre dominación.

Dominación y venganza.

Su mirada se endureció, mientras recorría la mesa. En su mente, casi todos ellos estaban marcados para la muerte. Traidores, esos que estuvieron con su tío, rehusándose a revocar su decisión de nombrar su heredero a un desconocido. Un voto unánime del Concejo podría haber anulado la declaración del Señor moribundo, pero ellos habían sido los cobardes lacayos de Romare hasta el amargo final. Eran cómplices del robo de su derecho de nacimiento. Ellos eran culpables de traición, y todos morirían. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo insano cuando se posaron en la mayor traidora de todos.

Calmó su ira, Marjeta se estaba dirigiendo al Concejo con detalles de la petición de la Casa Inari, y tenía el hábito de hacer contacto visual con su audiencia cuando hablaba. No era bueno que viera la profundidad de su animosidad.

Justo cuando logró controlar su ira, ella lo miró, con una pequeña sonrisa, y su furia floreció otra vez, atravesándolo terriblemente. La suya había sido la peor traición, y él estaba decidido a cobrársela. No había sido suficiente que rechazara su propuesta de matrimonio, delante de toda su familia, declarando que ella esperaba a su compañero del alma, que se le revelaría. No, ella fue más lejos, humillándolo, eligiendo uno de los deshechos de su tío. Y luego, cuando su tío Romare hizo esa desacertada elección, ella lo apoyó, ¡reivindicando al advenedizo como su familia; prometiendo lealtad a ese insignificante mocoso, por sobre su propia familia de sangre!

Ella debería haber hablado por él, no era un secreto que su tío valoraba su consejo y opinión. Ella debería haber apelado, pidiéndole que nombrara a Barnabus como su heredero. Se juró a sí mismo que Marjeta llegaría a arrepentirse de haber unido su suerte a la del intruso; cuando debería haber sido Barnabus quien contara con su lealtad. Ella debería haber honrado los lazos de familia y amistad entre ellos. Lazos forjados desde hacía mucho tiempo, que era obvio que significaban menos para ella de lo que significaban para él.

Sentía como si ella siempre hubiese estado allí, para él. Ahora, sus nuevas lealtades lo quemaban, eran una horrible y acre bilis en su boca. Amargura y tristeza le atenazaban las entrañas cuando el noble recordaba la cercanía de su juventud. Por más de una centuria ella había sido su incondicional, cuando fue evidente que Meline nunca sería capaz de llevar a término un embarazo, y la familia de Barnabus se reubicó en La Ciudadela, para que él fuera preparado para tomar su lugar como heredero de Romare, fue Marjeta quien le dio la bienvenida. Fue ella quien lo confortó cuando la nostalgia por los lugares y sonidos de las tierras que eran su hogar amenazó con abrumarlo.

Fue Marjeta quien le aseguró que era valorado por ser él mismo y no sólo por ser un instrumento de su padre, cuando la sed de poder de Marcus se convirtió en obsesión, y trató de lograrlo por medio de su hijo. Su prima fue quien lo asistió cuando su padre, cruelmente descargó en él su frustrada ambición.

Marjeta fue la única que lo visitó cuando su padre lo envió a los clanes, lo que fue realmente un exilio, para que aprendiera desde dentro la política de cada uno, y se estableciera entre ellos. Su familia, su única auténtica amiga, Marjeta fue la persona que observó los ritos con él, cuando su padre sucumbió a la aflicción después del asesinato de su madre, a manos de unos cazadores de vampiros.

Ella se había hecho su amiga, lo había confortado, lo había alentado, a través de numerosas pruebas ella había estado a su lado...y ahora...sus ojos se endurecieron, ahora todo parecía no significar nada. Ella se quedó en silencio cuando él reclamó el manto del liderazgo. Su prima le juró servirlo, ¡a él, al intruso! Y aún peor, estaba orgullosa...¡orgullosa! Y el cretino la hizo su Castellana, mientras él, Barnabus, era relegado a un miserable asiento del Concejo. Él debería ser el Gran Señor, o excepcionalmente, debería ser Castellano, para guiar a los clanes como él quisiera, asegurándose que el Señor Draconis fuese sólo una figura decorativa.

Barnabus sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, se calmó mientras su mirada seguía fija en su prima. Sí, ella sería castigada por sus traiciones. Una cruel, lasciva risa le cruzó la cara, cuando terminó la sesión y su traidora prima siguió al presuntuoso idiota que salía de la sala del Concejo; ella iba a sufrir una prolongada agonía, estaba resuelto.

Él tendría su venganza, a través de Eloene él quebraría el espíritu de Marjeta, y luego , mientras ella se recuperara de la violación del vínculo de almas, él terminaría con su vida.

_**Bueno, este capítulo me parece esclarecedor, Harry descubrió por fín a su Señor.**_

_**La historia se va poniendo cada vez mejor.**_

_**Hasta el próximo.**_

_**D.L.**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Esta es una traducción del relato "The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen originalmente a J.K. Rowling...**

**EL ELEGIDO**

**Capítulo 7**

Como si se hubiese convertido en piedra, Harry estaba sentado inmóvil, pensando en lo que le había dicho Etienne. A pesar de sus cavilaciones, no encontraba respuestas. Continuaba enojado y se sentía traicionado. Había confiado en los juicios de Marjeta y Etienne, creyó que su Gran Señor valía la pena, que era alguien que merecía ser conocido. Había sentido…algo…un vago interés, tal vez curiosidad sobre ese hombre misterioso que se había presentado con regalos tan considerados.

Pero, ¿ cómo conciliar lo que sentía con lo que había sucedido ? Etienne le había prometido que nadie iba a dañarlo, pero el Vidente lo había sometido, si fue con cadenas de terciopelo o de hierro, la acción en sí misma era una violación. ¡ Etienne había estado en su mente ! Y Malfoy…¿ cómo podía ser que un mago pura sangre que ridiculizaba todo lo muggle, se convirtiera en un tipo de hombre que regala libros muggles, bien leídos, libros muggles que evidentemente tenían un significado personal, y cómo un regalo para alguien que espera poder cortejar.

Ese era otro problema, completamente diferente. Harry había consentido con el Cortejo, había dicho las palabras y se había comprometido. Era una cuestión de honor, debía permanecer durante ese tiempo, pero sentía que había sido engañado para que diera su consentimiento…bueno, no engañado exactamente, pero si él hubiese sabido…Seguía girando sobre lo mismo, cada pregunta le generaba otras dos.

Harry pensó otra vez en las palabras de Etienne, ¿ tenía el corazón para ver más allá del chico que lo atormentó en el colegio y perdonarlo ? ¿ Era valentía, realmente, pensar que Malfoy había cambiado, o era una locura idealista ? ¿ Podía darle a Malfoy una segunda oportunidad ? ¿Podría llegar a conocer al hombre que Etienne aseguraba que era distinto al chico que él había conocido ? Las preguntas que el Vidente le hizo le seguían resonando, como un eco. Sí, el conocía a muchos que como adultos eran diferentes a como habían sido en la juventud. Había sido tan doloroso, cuando su equipo fue directo a una emboscada, darse cuenta de que sólo Seamus conocía su ubicación. Antes de eso, él hubiese jurado que no había un Gryffindor más verdadero, un amigo más leal que el chillón, seguro de sí mismo y encantador irlandés. No había visto cómo, la muerte de Dean lo había cambiado. Nunca sospechó que Seamus responsabilizaba a la resistencia por no terminar con la guerra antes de que su mejor amigo le fuera arrebatado.

Nadie vió que la culpa se tornó resentimiento, ira, y al fín, venganza. Seamus culpó a Dumbledore, culpó a la Orden, culpó a Harry, y quiso lastimarlos, tal como él había sido lastimado. Seamus le recordó a Harry, como si pudiera olvidarlo, que la guerra era personal. No se trataba de sangre, de política o de poder, sólo pérdida y venganza. Un amigo expuesto como enemigo, sí. Y, como muchas otras cosas, una experiencia que hizo a Harry cauteloso, receloso de confiar ciegamente. ¿Cómo podía confiar en Draco Malfoy ?

A pesar de lo que había dicho, todavía confiaba en Etienne; había algo en el Vidente que le hablaba a Harry de verdad, honestidad y un profundo afecto. Lo había decepcionado, había tomado ventaja, pero Harry reconocía que el vampiro sintió que no tenía otra alternativa. Necesitaba llegar a él, y rápidamente. Lo había herido profundamente, pero era algo que podía perdonarse.

_Las elecciones que hacemos nos definen...Entonces, ¿ puedo elegir perdonar a Malfoy ? ¿ Y qué significa si lo hago ? Etienne dijo que si elijo condenarlo, debería ser por quién es, no por quién recuerdo que fue. ¿ Quiero conocerlo cómo él es ahora ? ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy, el Gran Señor de los de su Clase ?_

-¡ ES UN INEPTO DESGRACIADO ! Prakash rugió en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró de un golpe. Suruthi suspiró y colocó su aguja a un lado, su marido estaba otra vez de malhumor, lo que significaba que ya no avanzaría con su bordado. Sacudiendo la cabeza desconcertada, brevemente controló su trabajo, luego se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro en el salón, a donde él se dirigió para despotricar y protestar airadamente por una hora, más o menos.

- ¿ Las cosas no salieron cómo esperabas, el día de hoy ?- Dijo ella plácidamente, cruzando la habitación para rodear con sus brazos a su furioso marido, ofreciéndole el consuelo que podía, en lugar de apoyarlo coincidiendo con su punto de vista. Aunque ella amaba a Prakash, estaba claro que sus opiniones políticas eran bastante divergentes. A diferencia de su marido, ella adoraba al joven Gran Señor, y estaba impresionada por su previsión y perspicacia.

Prakash resopló. –Por supuesto que las cosas no fueron como las deseaba. Es como he venido diciendo, es débil e indigno, hasta los Prometidos lo sintieron. Ya es suficiente vergüenza que sólo haya atraído a siete, y de ellos, tres han rehusado el Cortejo. Y de los que aceptaron, uno tuvo la audacia de trastornar la ceremonia y abandonarla antes de que terminara. ¿Y él hizo algo ? ¡NO! ¡ Él excusó esa conducta abominable con pavadas, diciendo que el hombre como mago no estaba familiarizado con nuestras costumbres ! ¡Te lo digo, fue vergonzoso !

Suruthi no dijo nada, pensando en si tendría tiempo suficiente para completar las túnicas que, sin duda, se le pedirá que borde para la Elección. Era renombrada por su trabajo con la aguja, y estaba segura que Marjeta la llamaría pronto para preguntarle por las túnicas. Si habría sólo cuatro días de Cortejo, ella tendría que trabajar rápidamente.

Con frecuencia las cosas eran así, Prakash daba rienda suelta a su rabia, y ella se preocupaba por otras cosas, hasta que él recobraba la calma. Esta noche él parecía particularmente agitado, así que se resignó a esperar más tiempo, hasta que...

- ...mocoso...Draconis.- se corrigió él, ante la tos desaprobadora de su esposa.- Prepoteó a la mayoría del Concejo a aceptar esa propuesta ridícula. Celebraremos la nueva Casa del Clan Izanami, la casa Inari-, gruñó- en una semana. Es escandaloso que aliente semejante división entre los clanes. Va a ser nuestra condenación, Suruthi.- Maldijo, enojado.

Suruthi negó con la cabeza. -¿ Cuándo vas a aprender, Prakash ?- Dijo ella, cuidadosamente - El cambio no es algo para temer. A través de los tiempos nuestra Clase se ha adaptado, hemos abrazado el cambio para preservar nuestro modo de vida, aún cuando nos hemos mantenido con nuestras tradiciones. No es un fracaso mirar más allá de la tradición, para buscar respuestas a cómo vivir en un mundo que cambia. El Gran Señor Draconis, simplemente busca movernos en la dirección que nos preserve del estancamiento.

Prakash se apartó de su esposa. –Así que él tiene tu confianza-. Se burló. -No importa-. Dijo finalmente. –Será corregido. Hay quienes no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados mientras él nos destruye desde dentro-. Prakash fue hacia el pequeño bar y se sirvió una bebida de color ámbar. La tomó de un trago y se sirvió otra, mientras su esposa estaba parada, atónita.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo ?- Preguntó ella, ásperamente. Se le hincharon las aletas de la nariz, frunció el ceño, y examinó la conducata de su marido. -¡Estás hablando de traición, Prakash!

El Señor de la Casa Tipu se encogió de hombros. -No es traición si preserva nuestra forma de vida. Él es el traidor, y harías bien en recordarlo.

Suruthi se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla. – Prakash yo...yo no puedo justificar algo así-. Dijo ella, con una voz suave e incrédula, atontada al ver confirmadas sus sospechas.

Prakash tiró el vaso y le agarró el brazo, con fuerza, dejándole moretones. –Tú eres mi esposa, Suruthi, y has jurado que nunca vas a traicionarme. No voy a permitir que pongas en peligro nuestros planes. ¿ Lo entiendes ?

Suruthi no dijo nada, pero dio un respingo cuando él le apretó más el brazo y la sacudió con fuerza. – Sí...sí, entendí-. Dijo al fín, con lágrimas en los ojos marrones, una vez luminosos, pero ahora apagados por la pena y la traición.

Prakash gruñó y salió de la habitación, dejándola mientras ella masajeaba su brazo amoratado con cuidado. Ya sentía que se curaba el hematoma, pues los de su Clase sanaban rápido, pero la herida emocional, pensó que jamás se curaría. Habían estado en desacuerdo, habían discutido, todos sabían qué opiniones sostenían ambos. Era algo que formaba parte de su matrimonio; pero siempre se habían respetado, sin importar si las opiniones concordaban o no. Prakash nunca la había insultado, jamás, y menos por una diferencia de opiniones. Pero esto era mucho más que una simple diferencia retórica, era claro para Suruthi que su amado esposo se había metido en algo peligroso, traicionero, algo que podía lastimar gente y poner en peligro a su comunidad.

Suspiró, ella prometió ser una buena esposa, una buena compañera; y si no podía aconsejarlo para que desistiera de sus planes, era su dolorosa responsabilidad, evitar que se hiciera daño a sí mismo y a otros. Se debía a su marido, a su Casa, a su Clan. Llegó a a la dolorosa conclusión de que la lealtad a uno, no necesariamente era lealtad para todos. Con su rostro decidido, se puso de pie. Su hermano, Mudasir, inauguraría una nueva escultura en los Jardines Bajos de La Ciudadela esta noche. Seguramente Belle y Eloene estarán allí para apoyar a uno de los finos artesanos de la Casa Jubal. Marjeta también. Ella recurriría a Marjeta. La Castellana sabría qué hacer.

Antes de que pudiera llevar adelante su plan, y salir hacia la inauguración, Prakash volvió a entrar al salón con una gargantilla plateada en las manos, estaba tachonada con pequeñas esmeraldas y grabada con runas desconocidas.

–Tengo algo para ti, Ame-. Dijo, tranquilamente. Por primera vez en su matrimonio, Suruthi tuvo miedo de su esposo. Volvió a sentarse, con cautela. Prakash se acercó.

- ¿ Cuál es la ocasión ? – Forzó la respuesta, con un falso tono alegre, mirando a la gargantilla. Vio que las piedras eran defectuosas, cada una tenía vetas parecidas a telarañas. La sensación de desasosiego aumentó.

- Ninguna, Suruthi. Esto es, simplemente una muestra de mi afecto, de mi confianza en tu lealtad y ...compromiso para conmigo.

El corazón y las manos de Suruthi temblaron, cuando hizo a un lado la gruesa trenza, dejando libre el cuello para que Prakash pudiera abrochar la gargantilla. Ella supo que había mucho más de lo que él le decía. Estaba espantada por esto, pero sabía que su esposo era más rápido y más fuerte que ella. Rehusarse, significaba la muerte. Por ahora, se sometería a sus deseos y lo usaría. Sobreviviría, y encontraría una manera de advertir a su Clan sobre el traidor entre ellos. Cuando la gargantilla estuvo colocada sobre su cuello, rozando los huesos de la clavícula, sintió una magia poderosa sobre ella.

Lanzó un grito ahogado. –Tahnu Amta, ¿ qué has hecho ?

La sonrisa de Prakash era cruel. – Lo que hice Rajkumari, es nada más que protegerte. Me lastima que pienses que puedo regalarte algo que te dañe.- Sus ojos se endurecieron. – Que pienses tan mal de mi, prueba cuánto te han corrompido las actitudes de ese mocoso. Dentro de poco estarás escupiendo las mismas estupideces sin sentido en aras del progreso-. Gruñó- Es mi deber como tu esposo, ayudarte; mostrarte lo equivocadas que son esas creencias, antes de que pierdas de vista nuestras costumbres y deshonres nuestra Casa.

-¡ No lo llames...AHH !- Suruthi gritó, cuando el collar le quemó la delicada piel del cuello.

Una vez que recobró el aliento, levantó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia su marido; que la miraba desdeñoso. - ¿ Ves ? Ya te ayudé. Ya no podrás negar mi sabiduría, Suruthi. Me obedecerás, hablarás cuando yo te dé el permiso para que lo hagas. Por demasiado tiempo te dejé sin control. Aprenderás a ser una esposa apropiada. La Señora de la Casa Tipu nunca debe contradecir a su esposo, es indigno, y hace que los demás desconfíen de mis juicios. Has olvidado tu lugar, y es justo que te lo recuerde con una mano firme.

Suruthi lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, mientras las consecuencias de esas palabras y hechos, se le hacían claras, cayendo sobre ella como un torrente de lluvia helada. Un collar para controlarla. Le había puesto un collar, como a una mascota, como a un...¡ a un animal !

Bajo la influencia de ese artefacto él podría controlarla en todo, menos en sus pensamientos, pero la constante exposición haría que su libre voluntad se desgastara. Sacudió la cabeza cuidadosamente, incrédula, su cuello aún le dolía, y un dolor de cabeza monstruoso comenzó detrás de sus ojos.

Los collares de control fueron un invento de los magos, en una época donde los magos consideraban a las brujas como un mueble para procrear. En esos tiempos, las brujas tenían apenas más derechos que las mascotas, en términos de autonomía, autodeterminación y soberanía. En la comunidad de los vampiros, donde los valores, las habilidades y el respeto no dependían de géneros o jerarquías, esos collares eran considerados una abominación. El mundo mágico finalmente recobró el sentido y la mayoría de esos collares fueron destruidos.

Suruthi sabía que eran raros e ilegales, de hecho, lo supo porque su tía, casada con un convertido, nacido en el mundo mágico, había usado uno durante toda su vida. Recordaba que había admirado lo delicado del collar plateado, con sus numerosas piedras preciosas, cuando era niña. Recordaba a su madre y a su tía, diciéndole que ese era un signo de sojuzgamiento y vergüenza, no un adorno para ser admirado.

Aprendió una lección importante ese día, que haber encontrado al compañero de su alma, y haberse casado con él no garantizaba la felicidad, que podía existir crueldad y abuso en el matrimonio.

Que para tener un buen matrimonio ambas partes deben querer ser mejores personas para el otro, deben tratarse con amor y respeto. Los vínculos se forman, pero pueden ser debilitados, pervertidos, o envenenados por los celos, la negligencia, la crueldad, la autocomplacencia. Era una lección que había olvidado, pero esperaba que su hijo y su hija no olvidaran sus palabras y las tomaran en serio.

Prakash había cambiado, obsesionado con la visión del Gran Señor, con lo que él percibía como faltas. Ella no había prestado atención, no lo había cuestionado, y ahora, un extraño se había adueñado del cuerpo de su marido, y la había encadenado a su voluntad.

Suruthi cerró los ojos, reuniendo sus pensamientos. No sería acobardada, decidió. Esta batalla era para Prakash, pero ella ganaría la guerra. No sabía cómo había conseguido el collar, pero eso no la vencería. A cada encantamiento y hechizo le corresponde un contra-hechizo, y hay maneras de deshacerlos. Ella ya estaba fraguando un plan. Todavía planeaba asistir a la inauguración, pero en lugar de buscar a Marjeta, buscaría a su madre. Si alguien podía encontrar una manera de anular algunos de los poderes del collar, esos eran sus padres; conocedores de las propiedades mágicas de cada piedra y gema. Prasad y Anupama Saha no eran los mejores especialistas en gemas de La Ciudadela por nada; y una vez que anularan los efectos de este maldito collar, ella lanzaría la alarma y tal vez, podría recuperar a su Prakash.

**...**

Harry, finalmente se levantó y dejó el salón para vagar sin rumbo por Kynaston. Por cuatro horas deambuló por los corredores, los patios; y al cabo, por accidente se encontró a sí mismo en sus propias habitaciones. Cansado por su lucha mental, y hambriento, agradeció a la suerte y entró. Pensó en tomar una siesta, luego decidió que en primer lugar, era mejor llenar el agujero gruñón que era su estómago. Tiró de la cuerda y Elly apareció con un 'pop'.

- ¿Cómo puede Elly servir al Prometido Raure ?- Preguntó ella, casi con reverencia en su vocecita.

Harry suspiró. – Sólo Harry, Elly. No necesitas llamarme Prometido Raure.

_De hecho, en este momento, preferiría que no lo hicieras._

Sus orejas con aspecto de alas cayeron, y frunció el ceño. - Es un gran honor ser Prometido. Elly está mostrando respeto-. Una expresión le cruzó el rostro de la elfina, Harry pensó que parecía el equivalente a los labios fruncidos de Molly Weasley.

- Si Elly puede decirlo, usted actúa como si fuera malo. Ser Prometido no es malo, Amo Harry.

- Por favor, sólo Harry, Elly.- Suspiró- Y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que ser un Prometido sea algo bueno para mí, para nada.

Esta vez, Harry estaba seguro de que la mirada era la de Molly Weasley, y no había creído posible que los ojos de los elfos Maurai pudieran agrandarse más; pero los ojos de Elly le probaron lo contrario. - ¿ Cómo usted dice tal cosa ?- Escandalizada, ahogó un grito y frunció el ceño. –Elly está pensando que tal vez, Harry no está entendiendo lo que significa ser Prometido Raure.

Esto le dio una pausa a Harry, no tanto como para que Elly pensara que había malentendido su parte en el Amoraj, sino como para que pudiera proveerle con una visión diferente de todo esto. Tal vez algo que ella conociera pudiese ayudarlo a entender cómo gente tan orgullosa y honorable como los vampiros, voluntariamente seguían a Draco Malfoy.

Sirius dijo que puedes medir a un hombre por cómo trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales. Los vampiros no tratan a los elfos dom...Maurai como esclavos como lo hacen algunos magos; pero son sirvientes, inferiores en rango, y el rango parece ser algo importante por aquí. Elly parece feliz de poder servir, lo que no significa mucho, Kreacher era feliz de servir a los Black y bien le fue...Pero...tal vez...tal vez pueda aprender algo de Elly para encontrarle sentido a todo este...entenderlo...a él...

Se mordió el labio inferior con un gesto ausente, luego asintió. – Elly, tal vez...tal vez no he comprendido todo. Creo que agradecería alguna ayuda para descubrirlo. ¿ Te importaría charlar conmigo con un té ?

La pequeña criatura sonrió ampliamente. –Prometido Raure, ¿está invitándome con un té ?- Gritó- ¡Elly está sabiendo que el Prometido Raure está siendo bueno y amable como el Señor Draconis !

Harry se tragó una risita burlona, se aclaró la garganta. –Mm...sí, bueno, no sé qué tanto me parezco a...al Señor Draconis, pero apreciaría mucho que tomes el té conmigo.

Ella hizo una profunda reverencia y con un chasquido de sus dedos, el té y todo lo necesario, apareció sobre la mesa de la terraza. Contento de que recordara que a él le gustaba tomar su té en la terraza, Harry galantemente le tomó la mano y caminó con ella atravesando el cuarto, hacia la mesa puesta. Le parecía mal que una criatura tan digna tuviese que treparse hasta la silla, así que transformó una para que le fuera cómoda, luego la levantó mágicamente para que alcanzara a la mesa sin problemas.

Unos momentos después, se sentó y notó que aunque ella era su invitada, Elly había servido el té y el plato como si fuera la anfitriona.

- Gracias, Elly-. Dijo Harry, respetuosamente, sorbiendo su té perfectamente preparado.

- De nada, Prometido Raure.

Harry suspiró.- Por favor, sólo Harry, Elly.

Ella afirmó con su cabeza, pero su semblante permaneció serio mientras tomaba su té. Harry se sentía como un penitente con su confesor, o peor, como si estuviese frente a la Profesora McGonagall por hacer una travesura; en lugar de ser un mago con un elfo Maurai tomando un té.

Elly no notó o ignoró su incomodidad, aunque él apostaba que era lo último; cuando ella juntó sus largos dedos y miró a Harry severamente.

- Elly está queriendo ser amiga del Amo Harry. Como Elly está siendo amiga del Señor Draconis. El Señor Draconis a veces le pide a Elly que coma con él, y él habla y habla y habla.- Ella frunció el ceño, pensativa- A veces se ríe, pero el Amo Harry no necesita reirse. El Amo Harry está necesitando un amigo para escucharlo. Así que Elly está escuchando y dando consejo, como Elly hace con el Señor Draconis. ¿ Qué está queriendo saber, Amo Harry ? ¿ Cómo ayuda Elly para entender qué es ser un Prometido ? ¿ Usted está teniendo miedo y tal vez Elly puede estar ayudando al Amo Harry a no tener miedo ?

Sorprendido porque Draco Malfoy comiera con un elfo Maurai, pues seguramente lo consideraba rebajarse en sus estándares, sin embargo, el tono de Elly invitaba a la confidencia -era tan serio, y su mirada era tan comprometida-. A pesar de su pobre gramática, Harry estaba seguro de que la elfina estaba canalizando a Minerva McGonagall.

Tal como cuando era llamado a ver a su vieja profesora de Transformaciones, Harry se movía nervioso en su asiento. Suspiró, y finalmente la miró a los ojos, esos ojos bulbosos y astutos.

- No estoy tan asustado, Elly. Supongo que sólo tengo un...un mal presentimiento sobre Mal-Drac- el Señor Draconis.

Una luz dura e iracunda le llenó la mirada. -¿ Está pensando que el Señor Draconis es malo, Amo Harry ? ¡ Eso no es cierto ! ¿ Quién está diciendo una cosa tan terrible sobre el Señor Draconis ?- Demandó. Harry estaba seguro que en cualquier momento ella se arrojaría de su silla para rastrear al cuentero malhechor.

- ¡ No, nadie dice nada malo sobre él !- La tranquilizó- Soy yo, Elly. Yo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él.

Ella frunció el ceño. – Elly no está sabiendo porqué el Amo Harry está pensando semejante cosa. El Señor Draconis es muy bueno. Él es muy amable.

Nuevamente, Harry suspiró. – He estado escuchando lo bueno que es, ¿ Cómo puedo creer eso ? No puedo confiar sólo en lo que los demás me dicen de él.

Elly inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, considerando lo que él dijo, levantó su taza y sorbió el té. -¿ Por qué no, Amo Harry ?- Preguntó. - El Amo Vidente también le habló del Señor Draconis. ¿ Por qué usted no confía en lo que dice el Amo Vidente ? Él y Elly están diciendo la verdad.

- Yo...yo sólo...¿ Cómo lo sabes, Elly ?¿ Cómo sabes que el Señor Draconis es bueno ?

- Elly sabe porque Elly está viendo al Señor haciendo cosas buenas. Cuida a los de su Clase, está escuchando los problemas de cada uno y lo que ellos están pensando; y haciendo decisiones inteligentes para ayudar a su gente. Él está peleando con los malos magos que siempre tratan de herir y matar a los de su Clase. Es amable con los Maurai, y nos está tratando bien-. Elly sollozó –Él no es como los que nos lastiman, y nos tratan muy crueles. Él salvó a Elly, hizo a Elly su amiga. Él es bueno, Amo Harry. Elly está sabiendo.

Harry escucho el discurso apasionado de la pequeña elfina, y se sintió extrañamente conmovido. Los Maurai, aunque criaturas simples, eran profundamente leales, y que Draco Malfoy haya merecido la confianza y la admiración de un elfo libre como Elly significaba algo.

Harry estaba intrigado, sabiendo muy bien cómo eran tratados los elfos Maurai en la Mansión Malfoy, que haya invitado a uno a su mesa, debía ser un signo de profundo cambio. ¿ Comer con un elfo como un igual ? ¿ Cómo un amigo ? Definitivamente, no era una conducta compatible con un Malfoy. ¿Y cómo alguien como Malfoy se hizo amigo de un elfo, de todos modos ?

- Elly ¿ qué quieres decir con que Ma-Dra- el Señor Draconis te salvó ?

Sus dedos larguiruchos se entrelazaron, una y otra vez. La pequeña estaba agitada. –Elly está visitando a su prima Coby- . Comenzó con voz entrecortada. -Elly no está sabiendo que no es permitido visitar por el Amo de Coby. Él es mago poderoso, muy cruel. Está haciendo a Coby castigarse por cosas pequeñas, y lastimando a Coby todo el tiempo, golpeando, maldiciendo...

Los labios finos de Elly temblaron y sus orejan cayeron. –Coby está poniéndose muy enferma y Elly está ayudando a Coby para que Coby se mejore.- Casi murmuraba. -Elly está llevando medicinas de Ama Cora del Hospital para Coby, y Elly está haciendo los quehaceres de Coby para que Coby mejore.

Harry le acarició la mano, cuando Elly sollozó ante los recuerdos, y le agradeció con una sonrisa lacrimosa. – Amo Harry es muy amable.- Sollozó y pescó un pañuelo delicado de su bolsillo. -No está siendo fácil recordar, Amo Harry. Es cosa dolorosa.

Harry frunció el ceño, con culpa, por forzarla a revivir recuerdos dolorosos para saciar su curiosidad. A él le era familiar ese sentimiento. –Lo siento, Elly, no tienes que contarme nada más.

Elly sollozó una vez más y negó vehementemente. –No, Amo Harry está queriendo saber cómo el Señor Draconis es bueno, y cómo Elly es su amiga, así que Elly está contando-. Dijo firmemente, lanzándose en la historia.- El amo de Coby no está sabiendo la diferencia, Elly no es Coby, está lastimando a Elly, pero a Elly no importa, porque Coby se pone mucho mejor. Entonces, un día el amo de Coby no está y Elly está limpiando el pasillo del frente, encerando los pisos. Elly no está sabiendo que el amo está en casa y los pisos están resbalosos. El amo de Coby está cayendo, y se está poniendo muy furioso. Él está golpeando a Elly, golpeando a Elly, y Coby viene, suplica al amo que no lastime a Elly.- Gruesas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas a la elfina, pero ella continuó, determinada a finalizar su relato aterrador. - Él se está poniendo más y más furioso, está diciendo que Coby está siendo una dejada y ladina porque Elly está haciendo su trabajo.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante para captar mejor sus palabras, Elly se encorvó sobre sí misma. - Él está tan enojado-. Lloró suavemente. -Y está maldiciéndonos, y buscando un hierro caliente del fuego y golpeándonos.

La elfina respiró profunadamente, se enderezó, para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

– Nosotros estamos gritando Amo Harry, y Elly está sabiendo que el amo de Coby está matándonos, pero Coby no puede irse. Coby no está siendo libre, y Elly no está dejando a Coby, así que Elly está muriendo también.- Le ofreció otra sonrisa lacrimosa. - Pero Elly y Coby no están muriendo, están salvados.

- ¿ El Señor Draconis ?- Preguntó él, suavemente. Las piezas se le iban acomodando, al mismo tiempo en que se sentía avergonzado y enfermo por el recuerdo de la depravación a la que muchos magos sometían a los elfos domésticos.

Elly asintió. – Él está oyendo que gritamos. Entró en la casa y está tirando el hierro lejos. Golpeó al amo de Coby y le está diciendo que el mago malo golpeando a los elfos no está mostrando poder, está mostrando debilidad y es lastimoso. El Señor Draconis está retando al amo de Coby a pelear con alguien con poder de pelear con él, pero el amo de Coby está siendo un cobarde, está tirando un pañuelo a Coby y corriendo del Señor Draconis, adentro de la casa. Y Coby está siendo libre.- Dijo ella, con alegría, por un momento.

- El Señor Draconis está cargando a Coby y a Elly aunque está cansado, herido y enfermo en su sangre. Elly está sabiendo que él necesita medicina de su Clase, pero la magia de Elly está muy débil para tomar a Elly, Coby y al Señor Draconis hasta La Ciudadela. Elly está acercándonos, pero el Señor Draconis todavía nos cargaba y caminamos por tres días. Él cuidaba de Elly y Coby y estaba hablando con nosotros. Coby estaba muy lastimada y Señor Draconis estaba contándole a ella historias y bromas para que el dolor no parezca mucho. Él nos mantenía calientes, y estaba cazando para nosotras y cocinando y trayendo agua.- Elly suspiró.- Estaba cuidando muy bien de Elly y Coby hasta que encontamos los guardias, y ellos cargaron a Elly y Coby y al Señor Draconis hasta el Hospital.

Harry sonrió afectuosamente. – Y fueron curados; ¿ tú, Coby y el Señor Draconis han sido amigos desde entonces ?

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció cuando las orejas de Elly cayeron nuevamente. –No, sólo Elly está siendo amiga del Señor Draconis. Coby murió en el Hospital. El amo de Coby la golpeó tan fuerte, tan fuerte.

- Oh, Elly, lo siento tanto-. Harry le tomó las manos delgadas entre las suyas.

- Lo siento mucho por Coby, Elly.

Ella respiró hondo y afirmó, dándole las gracias a Harry por su comprensión. Después de un momento de silencio ella sonrió – Elly está triste por perder a su prima, pero Coby está libre antes de morir. Coby está riendo y escuchando buenas historias y cosas divertidas y sonriendo más de lo que nunca rió en la casa de su amo. Elly nunca está olvidando y está agradeciendo al Señor Draconis por esto. Así es cómo Elly está sabiendo que él es bueno, antes de que él sea Señor Draconis. Entonces estaba siendo Draconis, pero Elly está llamándolo Draco porque es amigo de Elly, buen amigo, buen amigo de Elly.

Parecía que había mucho más en Draco Malfoy de lo que él había pensado. Era difícil de refutar la amabilidad y sinceridad que Elly había descripto, pero era aún más difícil acomodarse a los cambios en su percepción. Aceptar que Draco Malfoy había mostrado semejante cuidado, que no era un Mortífago; todo iba contra tantas cosas que Harry había creído, contra tantas cosas que él creía que sabía. Si estaba equivocado , como Etienne y Elly le habían mostrado, sobre convencimientos tan fundamentales. Había creído que Draco Malfoy era la maldad encarnada, ¿si había estado equivocado en eso, en qué más podría estarlo ?

Era un sentimiento incómodo ser confrontado con el peso de sus juicios erróneos. ¿ Podía ser que haya estado tan equivocado ? En la visión del mundo de Harry, algunas cosas eran simples: Draco Malfoy era malvado, había vendido su alma a un megalomaníaco asesino en su apuesta por poder y prestigio, y había perdido cuando Harry llevó a Tom Riddle a su fin. Eran verdades simples, y ahora, descubrió que las cosas tan simples, no eran tales

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras los nuevos conocimientos guerreaban con sus preconceptos.

Por ahora, se reservaría el juicio. Haría lo que prometió y tomaría parte en el Amoraj, y tal vez, encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando. Respuestas que traerían orden, nuevamente, a sus perspectivas.

- Gracias, Elly. Creo que entiendo mejor.

-¿ Usted está aceptando ser ahora el Prometido Raure ?- Preguntó, con cautela.

Harry asintió y sonrió levemente. –Sí, creo que sí.

Una sonrisa amplia casi le corta la cara en dos a Elly. – Eso es bueno, Amo Harry. Muy bueno-. Con un movimiento de su mano su silla volvió a la forma original y ella saltó.

-Gracias por el té, Elly está necesitando estar en la cocina, pero Elly está muy contenta de que estamos hablando.

Harry sonrió. –Gracias a ti, Elly. ¿ Tomamos otro té, pronto ?

- A Elly le gustaría mucho, Prometido Raure.- Hizo una inclinación y desapareció de su vista.

Harry sintió que ella había usado su título y nuevo nombre a propósito, y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica. –Te veré luego, Elly, gracias, otra vez-. Aunque habló a la nada, sabía que ella le había oído.

Las revelaciones del día lo habían dejado mareado, decidió que apagaría la intranquilidad de su mente con el sueño, aunque sabía que daría vueltas, estaba seguro que el agotamiento emocional del día lo haría dormirse, eventualmente. Se lavó la cara y las manos, se vistió con el suntuoso pijama que le habían dado y se deslizó entre las sábanas de lino de su cama.

Exhausto, por la frustración y el enojo acumulados, la confusión sobre el Amoraj y las revelaciones de un Draco Malfoy más alla de sus preconceptos, para el momento en que su cabeza alcanzó las almohadas, ya estaba dormido.

Nuevamente estaba soñando.

Estaba oscuro. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la única ventana, paneles limpios filtraban la luz formando sombras alrededor suyo. Aún así, se sentía a salvo, seguro. Antes de que pudiera orientarse, unos brazos fuertes se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y unos besos tiernos le cubrieron el cuello. No intentaban seducirlo, como si su amante fantasma fuese consciente de los rigores emocionales del día. Los toques eran suaves, tranquilizadores, consoladores. Guió a Harry hacia la gran cama que se encontraba en el cuarto, entre las sombras, y con un toque aquí, una caricia allí, le fue quitando la ropa, y una vez que yacía desnudo; comenzó a masajear en serio, desarmando así la incertidumbre, la frustración, la imposibilidad de comprender todo a lo que ya se había comprometido. Con manos cálidas, poseedoras de una fuerza cuidadosa, su amante relajó la tensión en su cabeza y cuello. Sus manos fluyeron sobre los hombros de Harry, deshaciendo los nudos y la tensión, luego siguió con sus brazos y torso, hasta las muñecas, los dedos, se deslizó por entre sus costillas y espalda. Acarició las nalgas firmes, pero no intentó separarlas, ni ganar un toque más íntimo. Para el momento en que las manos de su amante invisible le acariciaban los músculos de las delgadas piernas, Harry era una masa floja; y hasta los pies fueron tomados en cuenta, con masajes que casi eran cosquillas, cada dedo recibió el mismo pródigo tratamiento. Harry ronroneó y su amante rió levemente.

–Amta ame, sen daralis beleth, descansa-. La voz familiar y desconocida le susurró, luego le dio un beso tierno sobre el hombro. Harry suspiró.

-Amta kalei, estoy aquí y voy a guardar tus sueños. Descansa.

Harry se despertó en paz, relajado como si realmente hubiese recibido un masaje profundo y completo. El amante de sus sueños era maravilloso y parecía saber, siempre, justo lo que él necesitaba. Si sólo entendiese por qué y cómo sucedían esos sueños. No había caso en preocuparse con eso. Él los disfrutaría mientras durasen, eran ciertamente bienvenidos, como una retribución por las presiones del mundo real. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió; había dormido más de lo que pensaba. Ya se había perdido la cena. No importaba, no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Etienne, todavía. Se puso un pantalón del estilo de los pijamas, una túnica suelta y decidió que escribiría a sus amigos antes de que se pusieran frenéticos. Había prometido que iba a mantener un contacto regular con ellos, después de todo. Con todo lo sucedido, no había tenido oportunidad de preocuparse por la correspondencia.

Mañana será otro día, para descubrir sus sentimientos y el revuelto a donde él mismo se había colocado.

Su escritorio estaba equipado con una buena cantidad de tintas brillantes y finos pergaminos. Tomó la pluma y pensó en qué decirles.

Querida Hermione, estoy comprometido de alguna manera con Draco Malfoy, que es el Señor de los vampiros. No , no funcionaría. Además le habían advertido que podía contactarse con quién quisiera, pero que era primordial que mantuviera el secreto de los vampiros.

Se decidió por una nota breve que, con suerte, le disipara los miedos irracionales a Hermione. Para ser una madre con dos hijos, a Harry le asombraba que aún lo siguiera, como una gallina sigue a sus pollitos.

_Querida Hermione,_

Llegué a salvo, aunque pienso que fue mi fin con el transporte muggle, bueno, con el transporte aéreo. Conocí gente interesante y la arquitectura y el arte que he visto es bellísimo. No se parece a nada que haya visto antes.

Rozó el labio con el final de la pluma. Era importante que supieran que no estaba en el hotel en el que había hecho las reservas, pero no podía decirles cuál era su ubicación actual. Después de unos minutos de armar la nota mentalmente, escribió:

_Una de las personas que conocí, Marjeta, insistió en que el hotel de Praga no era para mí, así que seguí su recomendación y me estoy quedando con su gente en la Ceský ráj. Espero hacer algunas excursiones. Es muy agradable, aquí. Estoy comiendo muy bien, asegúrate de compartir la información con Ron, estará celoso de oirlo. Estuve en un festival local. Hay otros programados y espero disfrutarlos tanto como al que fui. Nunca había escuchado una música tan bella y emotiva. Realmente me sentí transportado a otro mundo durante el concierto._

_Estoy seguro que encontrarías fascinante todo esto. Descubro que estoy aprendiendo algunas cosas sobre mi que no son exactamente descubrimientos bienvenidos. He tenido ocasión de pensar y cuestionarme la rigidez de mis creencias y percepciones. Tal vez estoy entrando de lleno en la adultez, y ya no puedo contentarme con que solamente puedo juzgar a otros basado en mis sentimientos sobre lo bueno y lo malo; creo que las personas y sus circunstancias son más complejas de lo que pensé y que no debería apurarme en mis juicios. Disculpa, no quise lloriquear o ponerme filosófico, es sólo que estoy descubriendo que cosas que pensaba que eran absolutas sobre mí y otras personas, pueden no ser como alguna vez pensé. ¿ Todas las vacaciones invitan al análisis retrospectivo ? Tal vez debería dejar las caminatas solitarias y las reflexiones filosóficas._

_En cualquier caso, dales a Ron, a Roselyn y a Danny mis saludos. Te quiero y te escribiré pronto._

_Harry._

P.D. Esta es Ulrike, es una lechuza de los Urales, capaz de hacer más largas distancias que Hedwig, aliéntalas a que se lleven bien. Ambas son posesivas conmigo, pero tengo grandes esperanzas de que se hagan amigas. Deberías mandar tu respuesta con Ulrike, ella sabe exactamente dónde encontrarme.

Harry suspiró leyendo la breve carta. No era muy esclarecedora, pero transmitía lo suficiente para asegurarle a Hermione que estaba realmente de vacaciones y no metido en un extraño ritual vampiro de búsqueda de pareja.

Sus pensamientos sobre el cambio de perspectivas lo sorprendieron, pero era bueno, por lo menos, mencionarlo a sus amigos. No se había dado cuenta de los cambios hasta que lo escribió, y lo que escribió le hizo sentirse bien. Estaba cambiando de perspectiva. ¿Qué significaría en términos de Draco Malfoy y el Amoraj, aún no estaba seguro, pero al menos estaba cómodo con cuestionarse a sí mismo y en comprometerse con las respuestas que descubría.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó, frunció el ceño. El hecho de que estaba dispuesto a aceptar voluntariamente al Señor vampiro, después de lo que le habían dicho Elly y Etienne; no significaba que estaba listo para tratar con el Vidente en este momento. Todavía se sentía traicionado por el uso de sus poderes de Cautivador en él.

Resoplando, a grandes pasos fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. – Etienne, yo soy..ah...no eres Etienne.

Las cejas rubias del Gran Señor se elevaron, divertidas, rió ligeramente. – No, creo que no-. Después de unos momentos de silencio tenso, habló otra vez. -¿Puedo entrar, Prometido Raure ?

Harry parpadeó y abrió más la puerta, aún demasiado sorprendido para hacer más que moverse en piloto automático. - Mm..eh...¿ desea algo para tomar ?- Ofreció, torpemente.

El vampiro rubio sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa aún en su rostro, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla en la sala de estar, y sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones de piel de dragón finamente armados, se estiraron frente a él. – No, gracias. No voy a estar mucho. No quiero quitarte tu tiempo, Prometido Raure. Sólo necesitaba ver por mí mismo si estabas bien. Te fuiste tan abruptamente esta mañana, y no he oído de tu guía si estabas bien o no.

Harry rozó el piso con sus dedos, no quería explicar el desacuerdo que había tenido con Etienne. Era suficientemente incómodo que Draco Malfoy estuviera en su sala de estar, comportándose normalmente, no, comportándose con genuina preocupación, para usar una palabra de peso. Aunque había mencionado esto en su carta a Hermione, se dio cuenta de que su mundo se estaba inclinando violentamente sobre su eje y no estaba seguro de qué tipo de presagio acarreaba para él. Mareado por el descubrimiento, se sentó pesadamente en el sillón opuesto al de su rival de hace tiempo, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar.

- M-Dra- Señor Draconis- Tartamudeó, recordando al fín el título de Draco.- Yo, estoy bien, ahora, gracias. Fue sólo que...- Harry hizo una pausa. ¿Cómo explicarle ?

- Salí esta mañana porque...- _Me dí cuenta de que eras el chico que me atormentó por siete años y te odio más allá de todo razonamiento, o pensé que te_ _odiaba...No, esa respuesta no funcionaría_. - Estuve un poco abrumado por todo-. Dijo, débilmente, decidiéndose por decir algo que no era del todo verdad ni tampoco del todo mentira.

Draco sonrió genuinamente y a Harry se le cortó la respiración. El Gran Señor era verdaderamente una criatura bella cuando sonreía. - Es lo que pensé. Lo siento, Raure. Sé cuán confuso puede ser, ser arrojado dentro de una cultura donde no tienes experiencia, y que se espere que de repente conozcas sus formas de hacer las cosas.- Dijo Draco, solemnemente.- Haré lo mejor que pueda para que la transición sea más fácil para ti, pero en algunas cosas, hasta mis manos están atadas. Espero que si algo te preocupa, o si algo te hace sentir incómodo, confíes en tu guía. Etienne es uno de los mejores que tenemos. Él te cuidará. Esto, el Amoraj, debe ser un tiempo excitante y para disfrutar, y no lo será si te sientes constantemente incómodo por todo. Las cosas se van a acomodar en un día o dos, pero si hay algo que necesites, cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte, no vaciles en llamarme o pasarme un mensaje a través de Etienne o uno de los sirvientes de la casa.

Harry tragó saliva, incapaz de expresar que era esta misma cordialidad lo que le estaba causando problemas. Ver una amabilidad y preocupación tan honestas en el rostro de Draco Malfoy lo desubicaba profundamente, y la inseguridad lo invadía. Quería que este intruso bien intencionado se fuera, para que pudiera unir las piezas de sus propios sentimientos, quería reconciliar al hombre que estaba comenzando a conocer, con el chico que despreció alguna vez. Le estaba resultando muy claro que no eran la misma persona.

Antes de que Harry forzara sus maneras sociales, y educadamente se deshiciera de la compañía de Draco, las campanas de La Ciudadela sonaron, cortando el atardecer. No era el placentero coro que marcaba las horas, o las campanadas bienvenidas que anunciaban las comidas; estas campanadas eran estridentes y discordantes, y Harry tuvo la certeza de que el enojado repique era una especie de alarma. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Draco maldijo violentamente y luego recorrió las habitaciones con la vista, como esperando algo.

- Raure-. Dijo con urgencia_- _¿ Dónde están tus guardias ?

Harry lo miró sin entender y se encogió de hombros. Etienne había mencionado guardias alguna vez, pero el no recordaba que se le hubiera asignado alguno. El Gran Señor maldijo otra vez y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento; tomó el brazalete que Harry había notado que llevaba, y por unos largos momentos se quedó quieto, con su atención puesta en otro lado, como si se estuviera comunicando con alguien que no podía ver. Unos minutos más tarde, sus ojos se aclararon de esa mirada vacante, recobrando su brillo inteligente; y se enardecieron con una ira legítima. Se volvió hacia Harry, explicándole que necesitaba irse. –Pero no voy a dejarte desprotegido-. Dijo.

Un momento después, antes de que Harry pudiese discutirle que él era capaz de defenderse solo, alguien llamó a la puerta. Draco dio la bienvenida a los visitantes, dos hombres altos y musculosos, armados con espadas de formas curiosas.

- Son Cazadores-. Dijo Draco, sin preliminares. –Ustedes deben cuidar al Prometido Raure, que nada lo dañe, si es necesario salgan por los túneles-. Terminó, con autoridad.

- Raure-. Le dijo a Harry. -Este es Tristán-. Señaló al hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes, parado a la izquierda de la puerta de Harry. -Y este es Akil -. Le presentó brevemente al hombre de piel ámbar y trenzas con diseños intrincados. –Te quedarás aquí-. Le dijo el Señor a Harry, cuando éste hizo un sonido de protesta ante la protección ofrecida. – Estos son dos de mis mejores hombes y te mantendrán a salvo-. Agregó, para tranquilizarlo. Con esas palabras, Draco dejó la habitación, antes de que Harry pudiera registrar sus movimientos más allá de una brisa de aire.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que eran, realmente, guerreros fieros y habilidosos, pero aún estaba irritado por el pensamiento de que necesitaba cuidadores; no era como si corriera el riesgo de que lo secuestraran. Si había problemas, deberían permitirle ayudar.

Obviamente, su expresión facial mostraba su resentimiento. Akil le explicó, mientras Tristán hacía un recorrido por las habitaciones. –Todos los Prometidos y Honrados están siendo protegidos. No necesita molestarse por ser excluído de la defensa de La Ciudadela. Usted es un huésped del Clan, colocarlo en peligro no es una opción; no importa qué tan hábil sea, Prometido Raure-. Dijo, pacientemente, con amabilidad, pero sin ser condescendiente. –Usted no está preparado para encontrarse con la amenaza que son los cazadores. No está entrenado. Ellos son más fuertes y mañosos de lo que usted pueda llegar a imaginar. Aunque son magos, no le perdonarían la vida; mago o no, usted sería culpable por asociación, a sus ojos. Ellos matan indiscriminadamente, y debido a los hechizos y pociones que usan para semejar las habilidades de nuestra Clase, usted no podría equiparar su fuerza y velocidad.

Harry asintió, ante la explicación del guardia, pensativamente. No conocía nada de estos cazadores, tenía sentido mantenerse fuera del conflicto hasta entenderlo mejor. Se sentó a esperar.

Draco llegó al centro de operaciones en Kynaston, donde Marjeta lo estaba esperando.

- Reporte-. Ladró, apenas la alcanzó.

Marjeta, vestida con equipo para la batalla, en piel de dragón, inclinó la cabeza brevemente, en obediencia. – Los primeros reportes de los guardias dicen que se trata de una fuerza de, al menos, cuarenta cazadores. Entraron por los niveles más bajos de la ciudad.- Ella sacudió la cabeza. - Es una masacre en los Jardines Bajos, Draco, y están empleando escudos que son impermeables a la mayoría de nuestra magia; con las pociones fortalecedoras, a los guardias se les está haciendo muy difícil contenerlos-. Suspiró – Sabes que están yendo a través de los jardines para usar las terrazas ocultas y acceder a Kynaston.

Draco frunció el ceño. –Es obvio que esos senderos son secretos para todos, excepto para los guardias de La Ciudadela, los Jefes de las Casas, Jefes de los Clanes, y mi equipo; lo que significa que han tenido ayuda de las altas esferas en este ataque y en la interrupción de las barreras de protección-. Gruñó frustrado, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Decidió rápidamente . – Sabes qué hacer, Marjeta. A toda costa no deben entrar a Kynaston. Mantén las defensas; si no podemos mantenerlos en los jardines, comiencen con la evacuación de las Casas a través de los túneles de Kynaston. ¿ El Capitán Nicodemus está con la escuadra en los jardines ?

Marjeta asintió. –Vas a unirte a él.

Draco sonrió desdeñosamente. – Por supuesto-. Respondió, con un atisbo de su antigua arrogancia.- A nuestra gente le hará muy bien saber que estoy con ellos en la línea de fuego-. Draco se volvió hacia los seis miembros restantes de su guardia personal. –Ustedes están conmigo, los sacaremos y los mataremos, o moriremos en el intento. No toleraremos el terror de los cazadores.

**...xxcc...**

Harry se excusó y salió de la sala de estar, se dirigió a la terraza de su cuarto, desconcertando a sus silenciosos e intimidantes guardias. Desde allí podía oler fuego y ver el brillo anaranjado de las llamas a la distancia. El terror desgarró la calma de la noche, los gritos se oyeron más fuertes y Harry deseó arrojarse en el medio del tumulto. Él nunca había sido de los que se mantenían al margen cuando había peligro. Aún así, sabía que sería de poca ayuda. Tristán y Akil le habían prevenido sobre los cazadores. Le irritaba que él estuviera sentado, a salvo, cuando inocentes estaban siendo atacados, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Por ahora, se contentaría con observar y esperar.

Pero, tal vez no era necesario esperar desde tan lejos. Moviéndose rápida y silenciosamente, Harry fue hasta sus cosas y desdobló su capa invisible. Desde la guerra, la llevaba a donde fuese, y una vez más, le serviría a sus propósitos.

Se concentró en la pared alta cercana al brillo del fuego y se apareció allí. Estaría escondido, a salvo, pero tal vez podía ayudar desde su posición sobre el campo de batalla. El sendero angosto donde había aterrizado estaba bien protegido por la muralla exterior de Kynaston, siguiendo el brillo de luces que supuso serían maldiciones y hechizos, podría ver la batalla. Aún estaba lejos, como para ver bien. Frustrado, apuntó a sus ojos con su varita y murmuró 'Otus occulus'. Se sintió aliviado y horrorizado porque el hechizo de visión de halcón funcionó muy bien. Ahora, podía ver en detalle la manera en que los cazadores mataban a los vampiros, que estaban vestidos elegantemente, en su camino. Obviamente, habían estado en alguna fiesta temprano, y en este momento, personas que apenas horas antes habían disfrutado de la compañía de amigos y familiares, estaban siendo espantosamente asesinados.

Al principio, la carnicería captó su atención, sus ojos se movían viendo cómo los cazadores peleaban con los vampiros que intentaban defenderse, con garras y colmillos alargados. El brillo de bien conocidos hechizos, usados frecuentemente por Mortífagos, chocaban contra los escudos de los vampiros, que intentaban permanecer a salvo.

Pero, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre Draco, quedó totalmente fascinado. Rodeado de guerreros que parecían sus guardias, era un torbellino brillante de furia. Girando con las espadas, de un tipo que Harry no había visto nunca, y parecían largos puñales y reflejaban la luz de los peligrosos hechizos. Balanceándose, girando, contra un oponente aquí, atravesando el pecho de un atacante más allá. Harry vió, fascinado, cómo una de esas espadas brillantes cortó la mano que sostenía la varita de un cazador que acorralaba a una madre y su hijo, cómo les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y unas palabras rápidas de consuelo, mandándolos salir de allí, bajo la protección de otro de sus guardias. Era aterrador, fiero, y bello, cubierto como estaba por sangre y sudor.

En ese momento, luchando por las vidas de su gente, Harry comenzó a entender porqué los de su Clase seguían al Gran Señor Draconis.

Un ruido detrás suyo lo sobresaltó, un vigía se aproximó al desconocido en las almenas. Volvió a mirar la batalla, parecía que se inclinaba a favor de los vampiros, pero ahogó un grito de horror cuando Draco fue alcanzado por un brutal hechizo cortante.

Sin pensar en su propia seguridad, o cuestionarse por qué estaba tan asustado ante el pensamiento de la herida de su anfitrión, Harry se apareció al lado del Gran Señor con un ruidoso 'crack'.

- Drac- Señor Draconis, ¿ puedes ponerte de pie ?- Preguntó preocupado, apretando su mano contra lo peor de la herida.- ¡ Tú, aquí, presiona tus manos contra esto, está perdiendo sangre muy rápidamente ! – Gritó Harry, al sorprendido guardia, que hizo con rapidez lo que le pedía. En un santiamén Harry se había sacado la camisa y la había colocado contra la herida ó uno de los bellos cuchillos de la mano floja de Draco y desgarró la túnica para asegurar el vendaje, ignorando los gruñidos de su paciente. Cuando terminó, se sentó, satisfecho por que el vendaje estaba asegurado y podría sostenerse hasta que el Gran Señor recibiera el tratamiento médico apropiado. Había estado tan concentrado, que no se había dado cuenta de que los restantes guardias habían erigido un perímetro alrededor del Señor caído. Pronto, la claridad retornó a ambos, sanador y paciente.

-¿ Raure ?- El Gran Señor parpadeó, registrando completamente la presencia de Harry en el campo de batalla. -¡ Tú, pequeño tonto ! ¿ Qué, en el nombre de Hades, piensas qué estás haciendo ? – El vampiro siseó, sus ojos brillaban con una luminosidad plateada sobrecogedora; recordándole a Harry las clases sobre vampiros en Hogwarts, criaturas oscuras de un increíble poder y fuerza. Se retiró hacia atrás, reconociendo que este ser era verdaderamente peligroso.

- Yo...tú...tú necesitabas ayuda.- Dijo, débilmente.

-¡ Idiota !- Gruñó Draco. Antes de que Harry pudiera responderle, o que él pudiera agregar otra palabra, estaban bajo ataque otra vez. Otro cazador les lanzó unos hechizos. En un veloz y grácil movimiento, Draco esquivó una maldición, empujó a Harry al piso y lanzó una de sus espadas al pecho del atacante, derrotándolo.

-¡ Quédate abajo !- Le ordenó, salvados por el momento.

Harry obedeció, con la idea de que tal vez, nuevamente había actuado por impulso, pero no se quedó alli mucho tiempo. Pareció que apenas momentos después les dieron el anuncio de que el campo estaba limpio y los guardias comenzaron a retirarse cargando a los heridos y sacándolos de los devastados jardines. Harry fue levantado ásperamente del suelo y se encontró mirando fijamente los ojos furiosos de Draco. – No tengo idea de qué esperabas lograr haciendo un blanco de ti mismo. Espero que más tarde hablemos de tus acciones temerarias y peligrosas, Raure-. Gruñó - Por ahora, Thayure y Aidan te llevarán al Hospital. Asegúrense de que lo examinen totalmente. No lo dejen hasta que Tristán y Akil lo escolten de vuelta a Kynaston-. Dijo, volviendo su atención a sus guardias.

Harry cruzó los brazos, sabiendo muy bien que ahora era el tiempo de la confrontación, pero al diablo, él no sería manejado y regañado como un niño recalcitrante. –Yo no me voy.

La cabeza de Draco giró, con una mirada incrédula y peligrosa en su rostro.

-¿ Qué dijiste ?- Preguntó, lentamente, cada palabra dicha con precisión, chispeantes de enojo, alrededor de sus colmillos perlados, descendidos.

¡ No puedo creer esto ! yo no tengo nada, él es el que está herido. Y es que...por una vez, Draco Malfoy verdaderamente tiene una herida seria como para quejarse y ser atendido y él no corre a ser tratado, ni se queja por el dolor.

Harry miró otra vez el costado de Draco, el hechizo debía haber sido muy poderoso para cortar de esa manera la piel de dragón reforzada. Sintió temor al ver los bordes hecho andrajos de la piel manchada de sangre, sabiendo que debía ser una herida muy dolorosa. De repente, se sintió avergonzado por sus pensamientos anteriores.

Tengo que manejar esto. Él no es un malcriado jugando a estar herido para conseguir atención. Si no puedo darle el beneficio de la duda, entonces al menos debo tratar de responder a cómo está actuando ahora, no reaccionar a cómo creo que se conduciría o cómo lo hacía en Hogwarts. Y, por ahora, se está conduciendo como uno de mis pacientes favoritos, los muy testarudos y orgullosos como para admitir que están heridos y con dolor.

Harry tragó saliva, recordándose a sí mismo que se había enfrentado contra seres más poderosos en su vida, no iba a acobardarse contra Draco Malfoy en su puesto de autoridad. – Estoy seguro que me oiste. No voy al Hospital-. Levantó la barbilla, desafiante. - No voy, a menos que tú vayas y te hagas atender la herida.

- Yo estoy bien-. Replicó el rubio con tranquilidad, aunque con un dejo de enojo en la voz.

Harry resopló. – Al diablo con eso. Yo ví cómo el hechizo cortante te alcanzó.

Las cejas de Draco se elevaron casi hasta el cabello. – Prometido Raure, no vas a contradecirne en esto. Vas a ir al Hospital y vas a ser atendido. Ahora.

Harry asintió. – Bien, vamos entonces. – Tomó el brazo de Draco y lo condujo hacia el sendero que pensaba que llevaba a la salida de los jardines.

Habían hecho algunos pasos, con Draco siendo conducido incrédulamente, cuando tiró de su brazo. -¿ Qué estás haciendo ?

Harry frunció el ceño. – Conozco a los de tu tipo. Vas a seguir con esa herida hasta que colapses por la pérdida de sangre o por la infección. Yo no estoy herido, pero como te estás haciendo tanto problema por mi bienestar; te estoy devolviendo el favor. Vamos a que te atiendan la herida. Ahora.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco lanzó una carcajada. – Eres increíble, Raure-. Sacudió la cabeza, perplejo, pasó la mirada por sobre el alboroto. – Bien- suspiró-. Ambos iremos al Hospital. Pero, por ahora, ya que dices que estás bien como para esperar para ser atendido-. Su expresión se tornó de piedra. -Te quedarás aquí.

El Señor vampiro caminó a grandes pasos, y Harry esperó un poco, mientras él hablaba con los guardias sobre el transporte de los heridos y la limpieza de los jardines. Harry quería ayudar con los heridos, pero a juzgar por las miradas que recibió de sus nuevos guardias, moverse del espacio protegido donde Draco lo había dejado, no sería una buena idea.

Cuando Draco regresó, se encaminaron hacia el Hospital, con dos guardias a sus espaldas, dos delante y uno a cada lado. Harry se sorprendió porque no se aparecieron allí, directamente. Al parecer, todos los que necesitaban atención, iban a pie, con los sanadores. Notó que había varias camillas flotando entre ellos, haciendo el recorrido con lentitud, hacia los niveles superiores de la ciudad. Pero, preguntó con curiosidad, cuando vió que no todas las camillas y no todos los que caminaban, siguieron por el mismo camino. -¿ Por qué no van todos al Hospital ?

- Sólo los que han sido heridos de gravedad, o los que viven en Kynaston van al Hospital. Los sanadores de las Casas atenderán a los otros.- Dijo Draco, suavemente, se iba sosteniendo el costado y su respiración se hacía más dificultosa a medida que avanzaban. Harry lo notó.

- Deberíamos aparecernos contigo allí-. Harry frunció el ceño, mirando al Gran Señor. –No te estás haciendo ningún favor, caminando estás agravando esa herida.

- Tenemos barreras defensivas, anti-aparición y anti-trasladores-. Respondió, con su respiración entrecortada-. Se activan cuando suena la alarma. No se desactivarán hasta que pueda quitarlas. Y por los otros-. Se volvió hacia Harry con una sonrisa y con una mirada decidida, como si pudiera verlo realmente. –Camino, Raure, porque mi gente necesita ver que puedo hacerlo.

Comprendiendo la necesidad de la gente por un símbolo tangible del triunfo y de la supervivencia, de fuerza y liderazgo, Harry no dijo nada más. Caminaban con paso constante hacia el Hospital, con el cuestionamiento de por qué él había podido aparecerse a los Jardines Bajos, perdido entre los sonidos de dolor y miedo de la procesión y entre sus pensamientos sobre el hombre que caminaba a su lado.

…**EE…..**

**Notas de la traducción:**

**1. Me resultó muy difícil traducir las expresiones de Elly. Se supone que cuando se aprende un idioma, se aprende a escribirlo y a hablarlo correctamente, es muy difícil traducir expresiones gramaticalmente incorrectas. Opté por el uso indiscriminado del gerundio y de las expresiones en tercera persona. Traté de simplificar el diálogo al máximo, manteniendo el sentido.**

**2. Ante una pregunta, respondo:**

**CONCEJO: Del Latín CONCILIUM. Grupo gubernamental de los ayuntamientos./ Sesión celebrada por los individuos de un Concejo.**

**CONSEJO: tiene el mismo orígen latino, y puede usarse también. Pensando por ej. En un Consejo de Ministros. Mi elección por la primera acepción tiene que ver con que cuando leí la historia mi representación mental del gobierno fue la de una estructura 'pequeña', 'municipal'. No me parecieron una nación, me parecieron una raza recluída, escondida. ¿Se entiende? Después seguí con esa primera impresión, aunque podría pensarse en una estrucura similar a un Principado. **

****

**Dulzura Letal, 11 de enero de 2012**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Esta es una traducción del relato "The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen originalmente a J.K. Rowling...**

**EL ELEGIDO**

**Capítulo 8**

El Hospital, como todas las estructuras que había visto en La Ciudadela era una maravilla arquitectónica, de altos arcos y detallados trabajos en piedra, pero Harry no le prestó tanta atención a la belleza del lugar, como a la cantidad de vampiros heridos. Draco fue llevado por un grupo de sanadores, apenas cruzaron el umbral y Harry fue conducido a una cama para ser examinado. Le dolía que, mientras él sabía que no tenía nada, el sanador podría estar haciendo uso de sus habilidades en otra parte, y él también. A la vista de las caras severas de sus guardias, pensó que era mejor sujetar su lengua, por el momento.

Soportó la examinación, aunque se encontró profesionalmente fascinado por las diferencias entre la medicina entre los vampiros y los magos. Ellos no usaban varitas, por supuesto, pero Harry decubrió que los movimientos de las manos eran similares, y desafortunadamente, también lo era el uso de pociones. Hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando la sanadora le alcanzó una poción de color violeta opaco, él sabía que era un reconstituyente bastante común, de mal sabor.

-¡Vamos, no es tan malo!- Lo conminó la sanadora, cuando él se echó hacia atrás.

- Agg, sí, lo es, cualquier cosa con bilis de restacusus como base va a saber horrible-. La tomó de un trago y arrugó la cara. –Buajjj. ¿podría tomar algo de agua?

Ella le sirvió un vaso, luego otro. –Tiene conocimientos sobre pociones sanadoras-. Dijo ella, viendo cómo terminaba su agua.

-Yo también soy sanador-. Le respondió. Una vez que se le dijo que estaba bien y podía irse, él ofreció sus servicios.

- Realmente, trabajo en Londres, en San Mungo. Puedo ayudar.

La sanadora hizo una pausa y echó un vistazo a la gran sala. Cada cama estaba ocupada y era obvio que no había gente suficiente, vestida con la túnica verde pálida de los sanadores, como para atenderlos a todos.

- Muy bien-. Aprobó, finalmente. Le señaló a un hombre de baja estatura, que conferenciaba con unos cuantos sanadores en una esquina. –El Sanador Zoboi es el Coordinador de Emergencias, dígale que Davida lo liberó para asistir, él le dirá dónde puede ayudar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry, con Thayure y Aidan a cuestas, conoció al Sanador Zoboi, quien le asignó un puesto con seis camas para tratar heridas leves, ya que Harry no tenía el suficiente conocimiento sobre la fisiología y la magia de los vampiros.

Hizo un gesto penoso cuando examinó otro paciente con una herida producida por un hechizo cortante de la longitud de toda una pierna. Si esas eran heridas leves, no estaba seguro de querer saber a qué se enfrentaban los otros sanadores, atendiendo heridas más severas. Limpió la herida y aplicó una solución que detuvo la hemorragia y cerró la laceración, luego giró para buscar en su carro una poción fortalecedora. Después de tratar a varios, Harry sabía que la fea herida no sería nada dentro de una hora más o menos, con un poco de ayuda de la capacidad sanadora natural de su paciente. Estaba muy impresionado por las habilidades regeneradoras de los vampiros... Desafortunadamente, no tenía más pociones en su carro. –Sólo descanse aquí señora Lijepa, necesito buscar una poción. Ya vuelvo.

Ella sonrió, cansada. –Le dije que me llame Jadviga, sanador Raure.

Harry frunció levemente el ceño, el nombre le recordaba por qué estaba aquí, y quién era para esta gente.- Bien-. Suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello. –Volveré pronto, Jadviga, mientras tanto, descanse.

Harry la acomodó en la cama, elevándole la pierna herida, luego preguntó a un sanador que pasaba, cómo re-equipar su carro. En algún momento, Akil y Tristan habían relevado en silencio a Thayure y Aidan, cuando él estaba ocupado con los heridos. Flanqueándolo, de un modo que le recordaron a Crabbe y a Goyle, lo acompañaron fuera de la sala.

Harry se movió rápidamente por el pasillo, buscando el almacén donde se guardaban las pociones. Supuso que podría haber mandado a alguien, pero, honestamente, necesitaba una pausa para estirar las piernas. Además, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que había visto y aprendido, pero eso podía esperar. Pasó por una puerta parcialmente abierta y vio que había movimiento dentro, se detuvo, curioso, sabiendo que todos en el hospital estaban ocupados en la sala principal. Asomó la cabeza y ahogó un grito al ver lo que pasaba.

Sobre el suelo, indecorosamente, había alrededor de treinta cuerpos. Hombres y mujeres que reconoció como guardias de La Ciudadela por sus uniformes, estaban inclinados sobre los cuerpos mutilados, colocando objetos que recolectaban, en cestas. Harry salió de su aturdimiento cuando uno de los guardias quebró una daga en la empuñadura, tirando el filo en un cesto y la empuñadura en el otro. Pensando lo peor, Harry se retiró disgustado, giró, chocándose dolorosamente con el pecho de Tristan.

- Venga Raure, no debería ver eso-. Dijo comprensivamente, una vez que Harry recobró el equilibrio.

Harry retrajo el brazo de la sujeción en que lo tenía el guardia. –Esa gente, sé que atacaron inocentes, pero han sido destrozados más allá de la justa defensa. Está mal profanar sus cuerpos y robarles-. Harry sacudió la cabeza. – Una vez que termine de ayudar a atender a los heridos, me iré. Los ladrones de tumbas me enferman-. Le dijo, con desprecio al guardia.

La mandíbula de Tristan se tensó, con enojo e irritación. –Aunque no es de su incumbencia-. Le gruñó, finalmente. -Ellos están recolectando las posesiones valiosas e identificatorias de los cazadores. Nos quedamos con las armas para examinar los venenos y la magia dañina, pero el resto-el contenido de las cestas que usted vio-, será envuelto y enviado al Departamento de Control de Criaturas Oscuras, en el cuartel de la Confederación Internacional de Magos-. Le espetó, con real desprecio.

Harry se mordió el labio, parecía que otra vez había saltado a una conclusión errada y había quedado como un bastardo. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que rompería con ese hábito, consideró las palabras de Tristan. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaban. - ¿La CIM? ¿Ellos consienten con ataques de este tipo? ¿Contra gente inocente?

Tristan resopló. – Por supuesto. Los Ministros del mundo se ponen de acuerdo en muy poco, pero en lo que todos concuerdan, es en la destrucción de las llamadas Criaturas Oscuras. Los cazadores tienen licencias del CIM y se les pagan recompensas. Los cazadores son como Aurores, pero con menos restricciones, porque no reportan a ninguna autoridad.

-¿Pero, por qué?- Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, hacia los ocupados guardias. La idea de que un grupo de magos tuviera carta blanca para asesinar inocentes era profundamente trastornadora, pero también lo era la idea de las víctimas, esencialmente, saqueando los cuerpos.

- Ellos nos odian, nos temen, nos cazan. Pero, también son hijos de la Tierra, Raure. Algunos deben tener familiares o amigos que habrán dejado atrás. Esas familias merecen saber lo que pasó con los que amaron, y tener algo para enterrar o para recordarlos.

Harry recordó los equipos de 'limpieza' de los Aurores. Nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para ver lo que hacían, y nadie hablaba de eso, pero estaba seguro de que debía ser algo similar a esto. Sintiéndose avergonzado por sus desdeñosas conclusiones, especialmente sobre gente que valoraba el honor y los principios, Harry asintió y permitió que Tristan lo guiara hasta el almacén.

Cuando volvían, con el carro cargado de pociones sanadoras, Harry se abochornó al pasar por la morgue y escuchar a Draco dando la orden de incinerar los cuerpos de los cazadores muertos. Su voz, dura y fría, le recordó mucho a la de Lucius Malfoy. Tan diferente a la voz cálida y tranquilizadora, llena de confianza y preocupación, que había oido más temprano, cuando un Draco ya atendido y curado, hacía un recorrido entre los heridos, alentando a la recuperación de su gente.

Era otra faceta del Gran Señor de los Vampiros.

_Esta es una faceta que reconozco y espero de él. Me pone nervioso, pero no puedo culparlo. Comprendo su ira y su frialdad. Ellos vinieron y atacaron a su gente, su ciudad. Y murieron inocentes._

Harry sacudió sus pensamientos y volvió a la sala principal. Le administró la poción fortalecedora a la paciente que esperaba y le dedicó su atención a otra víctima del ataque.

- Merlín, estas quemaduras son brutales-. Dijo, y con cuidado levantó una cascada de cabello chamuscado del hombro de una mujer, para revelar si había mayores daños.

- Lo siento, voy a ser lo más cuidadoso que pueda-. Le dijo suavemente, cuando ella sollozó al sentirse tocada. – Sé que duele, pero voy a ayudarla.

Harry sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo de limpieza. Era arriesgado, pero había tanto tejido dañado que esa era la mejor opción, porque las cenizas, restos y sangre que cubrían la piel frágil de la mujer, representaban un riesgo mayor que su magia. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, le administró, con esfuerzo, un calmante. –Esto debería ayudarla con el dolor. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

-...ti.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el sonido suave que salió de los labios heridos. – Perdón, no puede oirla, dígame.

- S- ru- Trató, otra vez, apenas forzando algún sonido de su boca.

Akil observó a la paciente de Harry, le tomó el codo y se inclinó para decirle despacio, en el oído. –Su nombre es Suruthi, Prometido Raure. Ella es la Señora de la Casa Tipu.

Ausentemente, Harry le hizo un gesto agradecido, su atención estaba en la mujer quemada, sobre la cama. – Bien. Akil dice que su nombre es Suruthi-. Le sonrió, cansadamente, al ver su mirada aliviada. – Yo soy Ha...Mm...el sanador Raure. Voy a cuidar de usted Señora Suruthi, pero debo ser honesto. Sus heridas son las peores que he tratado hoy, por eso voy a traer a un sanador de su Clase, para consultarle. ¿Está bien?- Harry giró hacia sus guardias y les pidió que llamaran a un Sanador vampiro, mientras él ponía cómoda a Suruthi y curaba algunas heridas lo mejor que podía.

Akil retornó, diciendo que un Sanador de su Clase vendría, pero en un rato. Harry frunció el ceño, las pociones ayudaban y Suruthi mejoraba, pero mucho más lentamente, comparándola con lo que Harry había visto en los otros pacientes vampiros y eso le preocupaba. ¿Tendría alguna enfermedad preexistente que hacía que sus habilidades curativas no se manifestaran? Deseó que el Sanador se apurara. Pensó en cómo procedería si ella fuese una bruja a su cuidado, decidió buscar datos de su historial médico de alguien que la conociera.

- Akil, dices que es la Señora de la Casa Tipu, asumo que es conocida, entonces. ¿Algún familiar o amigo está aquí? Necesito hacer algunas preguntas para descubrir por qué ella no está respondiendo a las pociones como debería.

Akil pensó un momento. –No he visto a ningún miembro de su familia, Prometido Raure, pero es muy simple, mandaremos por ellos-. Se inclinó ante la mujer que escuchaba la conversación. –Haré que su esposo sea traído inmediatamente, Señora Suruthi.

Harry se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio que los ojos de su paciente mostraban miedo, rápidamente tomó el brazo de Akil. – Espera-. Ordenó. Se volvió a Suruthi y observón su rostro. –Usted no quiere que su esposo venga aquí, ¿verdad?

Su deslucida cara se torció en una mueca cuando trató de hablar. Harry sacudió la cabeza y la ayudó a tomar otra poción. –Tranquila, relájese. No hay apuro.

Le aplicó una crema sobre su ojo derecho, dándole tiempo a la poción para actuar. –Está bien-. Harry la tranquilizó. –Tómese su tiempo. Usted inhaló mucho humo. Tal vez haya más que hacer con su cuello, pero no puedo quitarle la gargantilla-. Miró el objeto en cuestión con el ceño fruncido. Había tratado de quitársela, pero se vio frustrado por, lo que él supuso, era un encantamiento antirrobo.

-..ad..s.

Harry parpadeó, viendo que Suruthi quería decirle algo.

-P..av..mis ad-s-. Intentó ella, nuevamente, y Harry sonrió. Sabía que debía ser doloroso, pero ella se las arreglaba para tratar de hablar y ese era un buen signo.

- ¿Sus padres?- Sonrió, y ella asintió, casi imperceptiblemente. –Muy bien, Suruthi, podemos llamarlos. – Miró a Akil. –Podemos,¿verdad?.

Akil sonrió divertido, pero afirmó. –Sí, enviaremos un mensaje a los Sahas, inmediatamente. Miró a la mujer herida. –Descanse y cúrese, Señora Suruthi. Su familia estará aquí, pronto. Yo...- Akil se detuvo, observando más de cerca la gargantilla problemática, que cortaba la piel de su cuello. –Eso...eso es...¿El Señor Prakash le hizo esto?- Demandó. Sus promesas de enviar el mensajero quedaron olvidadas, buscando una respuesta en los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Es una abominación-. Espetó, luego se volvió hacia la cortina. –Enviaré por la Castellana, además, Señora Suruthi-. Siseó, antes de deslizarse a través de la cortina blanca.

Evidentemente confundido por la conversación, Harry tocó la mano izquierda de Suruthi, que no estaba quemada, las heridas eran del lado derecho. - Bueno, no entendí nada de eso, pero estoy seguro que Akil y Tristan harán bien. Son buenos muchachos. Ahora, veamos qué más puedo hacer por esas heridas, esperemos que pueda hablar con sus padres cuando lleguen-. Tomó unas gasas grandes que había puesto a empaparse en pociones sanadoras y regeneradoras y las colocó sobre las mayores quemaduras en el torso y el muslo. –Cuando el sanador venga encontraremos el modo de ayudarla a curarse más rápidamente.

Cuando terminó, hechizó el cubículo para que se oscureciera y Suruthi pudiera descansar lo más cómodamente posible. Salió y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a sus guardias, que ya habían regresado. –Entonces…supongo que hay más que un encantamiento antirrobo en esa gargantilla.

Akil bufó y Tristan le respondió. –Está conectada a su marido, está bajo su control. Restringe sus movimientos y discursos, para que se mantengan de acuerdo a sus directivas.

Harry estaba anonadado. – Es como…¿es como un collar con la maldición Imperio? ¡No me sorprende que ella no lo quisiera aquí! Es…

-¡Una abominación!- Interrumpió Akil, con un gruñido. –¡ El Señor Prakash deberá pagar por este ultraje a la Señora Suruthi !

Harry retrocedió ante la vehemencia del guerrero vampiro, Tristan se inclinó y apoyó una mano en el brazo de su camarada. Buscó la mirada brillante de Akil y le habló suavemente, tan suavemente que Harry supo de hablaba sólo porque movía sus labios.

Unos momentos después, la tensión y la ira que irradiaba de los hombros de Akil y de sus ojos, sobrecogedoramente brillantes, desaparecieron. Harry se sorprendió, porque el guardia de piel oscura se volvió hacia él, con una disculpa en los labios. –Mi explosión fue indigna, Prometido Raure-. Explicó Akil, cuando Harry no hizo caso a su disculpa.

- Yo soy igual con las 'explosiones indignas' cuando alguien ha sido victimizado, Akil-. Harry se encogió de hombros. –Realmente, no creo que haya algo para disculparse, pero te disculpo si lo deseas.

El guerrero inclinó su cabeza levemente, y Harry decidió hacer una ronda rápida por su sector, mientras esperaba al sanador. La ronda por los atendidos, en proceso de cura y los que esperaban, fue más pesada de lo que supuso. Una pareja fue dada de alta, uno trasladado a una sala más silenciosa y privada hasta que se recobrara, y aún faltaban uno o dos por atender.

Akil hizo la ronda con él, demostrando ser un buen asistente, mientras Tristan permanecía fuera del cubículo de la Señora. Ahora que Harry entendió cual era la verdadera intención del collar, afirmó que ella necesitaba un guardia, en caso de que su marido apareciera. Cuando el sanador llegó, finalmente, Harry lo llevó hasta la cama de Suruthi, y una rápida examinación comprobó lo que él sospechaba, el collar impedía que las habilidades naturales de sanación de la Señora Suruthi fuesen efectivas.

Frustrado se pasó las manos sobre el cabello. –Bueno, ¡ entonces necesitamos quitárselo !

- No es algo fácil de lograr, Prometido Raure-. Dijo el Sanador, con tristeza. –Sólo responde a quién lo colocó. Y dudo mucho que el Señor Prakash lo haga, ahora que el collar ha sido revelado por lo que es. El uso de esos collares despreciables está en contra de las leyes, seguramente no querrá exponerse.

- ¡No me diga lo que no podemos hacer! ¡Quiero saber lo que podemos hacer para ayudarla. Tiene que haber algo!- Harry le lanzó una mirada de disgusto al maldito collar.

El sanador suspiró. – Me temo que no, solamente podemos tratar de contrarrestar sus efectos-. Se inclinó e inspeccionó las piedras engarzadas en el collar. –Yo…

-¿Estás seguro, Akil?- Oyeron que hablaban más allá de las cortinas. –Bueno, déjanos pasar, veremos esa abominación por nosotros mismos-. Un hombre y una mujer de edad indeterminada entraron al cubículo y saludaron con un gesto a Harry y al otro sanador, y éste es mi esposo Prasad-. Se presentó la mujer. Su marido y ella vestían trajes finamente bordados, sucios con hollín y oliendo fuertemente a humo. Obviamente, habían estado en el ataque, pero eran de los pocos que tuvieron la suerte de salir ilesos. –Akil dijo que nuestra hija fue herida esta noche y que ha sido sujetada con un collar-. Dijo, con tal odio y fiereza que Harry casi se tentó en ver si el collar había sido fundido por esos sentimientos.

En lugar de ello, se adelantó. –Lo que dijo Akil es cierto. Soy el sanador Raure, este es el sanador Coege. La gargantilla...-

- Collar-. Interrumpió el padre de Suruthi. –Llame a esa porquería como corresponde.

- El collar,- corrigió Harry -está interfiriendo con sus habilidades de recuperación. Está conectado con su marido, no podemos quitárselo.

Mientras Harry explicaba, Anupama se sentó al lado de la cama de su hija y le acarició la cabeza, afectuosamente. Murmuraba palabras de aliento y cariño, a la vez que observaba el collar. Su mente trabajaba frenéticamente, buscando una solución. – Prasad, ame, mira esto. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Carnelian?

Su esposo caminó alrededor de los sanadores y observó el collar, por encima del hombro de su esposa. –No te angusties, Suruthi, Amma y Baba están aquí. Nos haremos cargo de esto. Te lo prometo-. Le mantuvo la mirada a su hija con calidez y fortaleza. –Sí, Anu, carnelian, y peridot, además...tal vez, y copo de nieve de obsidiana, eso la defenderá contra la mayoría de los efectos psicológicos del collar.

Se volvió hacia Harry y el sanador Coege. -¿Pudieron aflojar en algo el collar ?

Harry hizo una mueca, había intentado hacerlo y la maldita cosa se había ajustado más sobre el cuello de Suruthi. Sacudió la cabeza. –No, no quiero intentarlo otra vez, si se ajusta más, va a tener problemas para respirar. No quiero arriesgarla…

Prasad miró a Harry a los ojos, luego lo miró de arriba abajo, valorándolo, catalogándolo. –Usted no es de nuestra Clase.

- No, no lo soy-. Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sin ganas de tolerar ningún sinsentido xenofóbico. - ¿Importa?, soy un sanador tratando de ayudar a su hija.

- No, no importa-. Dijo Prasad, con firmeza, extendió la mano. –Su ayuda es bienvenida.

Harry tomó la mano ofrecida y, con un gesto hacia la cama, donde Anupama murmuraba consolando a su niña. –Su esposa mencionó peridot. ¿Usted cree que una gema servirá ?

-¿Conoce sobre piedras ?

Harry suspiró, no sabía, era otro conocimiento que Etienne había mencionado como importante para el mundo mágico, y de los que él carecía. _Cuando retorne a casa_ voy _a hablar seriamente con el Director_, pensó. – No, temo que no conozco. ¿Qué puede decirnos?- Señaló al sanador Coege.

- Nosotros hemos visto algo así, antes, y usamos nuestras habilidades contra el objeto. ¿Han notado las gemas del collar? Amplifican la voluntad del amo del collar. Están en sintonía con su aura y su magia, sintonizando el collar con sus órdenes. Hay otras piedras que pueden disminuir los efectos, no completamente, sólo la mano del amo o su muerte, pueden terminar con el hechizo...pero lo intentaremos.

Harry lo aprobó, interrumpir los efectos del hechizo y recuperar la fuerza regeneradora de la Señora Suruthi, harían una enorme diferencia. –Correcto, hagámoslo. ¿Qué necesita, en qué podemos ayudar ?

Harry estaba cautivado por la magia de las piedras que Prasad y Anupama utilizaban. Le pidió al sanador Coege que controlara a sus otros pacientes y él se dedicó a observar con cuidado a los labradores de gemas cuando trabajaban, notando las piedras que usaban y para qué. Carnelian para la fortaleza, peridot para sanar y limpiar, copo de nieve de obsidiana para purificar el campo del aura de las influencias negativas, y para proteger su mente y voluntad. Era fascinante, mirar sus manos atezadas dibujar un símbolo tras otro, delicadamente sobre la piel, infundiéndole a su hija, el poder de las piedras. Anupama le había explicado que ellos harían amuletos para que Suruthi pudiera usar, para reactivar las propiedades sanadoras, para su posterior protección.

Más de una hora más tarde, los Sahas continuaban con su canto, las piedras brillaban en los lugares donde se conectaban con el cuerpo de Suruthi, y Harry estaba conmovido al ver que el ritual funcionaba, la piel sanaba más rápidamente ahora, más rápido que la de un mago o bruja, pero no tanto como la de un vampiro saludable.

- Bueno, hola, Prometido Raure, no esperaba verte aquí-. Dijo una voz familiar, a su lado.

Harry se sobresaltó, estaba concentradísimo con el rito y no había notado que alguien entró al cubículo. Pero, tal vez, tampoco lo hubiese notado de otro modo, los vampiros eran tan silenciosos.

-¡Marjeta! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo se puede preguntar de ti, Prometido Raure-. Gruñó el Gran Señor, entrando al cubículo. –Pensé que habías regresado a tus habitaciones después de ser atendido.

Molesto por las suposiciones un tanto despóticas, le respondió a Draco. –Yo soy un sanador, Señor Draconis, y mi ayuda era necesaria aquí. De ninguna manera iba a ser metido en mis habitaciones, cuando había heridos que necesitaban mis servicios.

Harry creyó oír que el Señor vampiro murmuraba algo sobre 'impertinencia', o 'imposible', o algo así, y ya iba a lanzarse a responderle, pero Marjeta interrumpió. – Como digas. Tienes nuestra gratitud, Prometido Raure. Ahora, cuéntanos sobre el collar controlador. El mensaje de Akil no decía mucho.

Momentáneamente, su enojo fue dejado de lado, y se dedicó a explicarles las heridas de la Señora Suruthi y su tratamiento. Estaba asombradísimo por el creciente enojo que veía en los rostros de los vampiros, semejante furia no era común, aún en el calor de la guerra. Por un segundo, hasta consideró sentir lástima por este Prakash, hasta que Marjeta y Draco lo pusieron al corriente. Harry recordó los horrores del maleficio Imperio, la voluntad encadenada a otro, los actos más simples, dirigidos por otra mano, la pérdida de todo control y autonomía, y decidió que esa furia abrasadora, tal vez, podría ser suficiente castigo.

Con los recién llegados, el cubículo se puso estrecho, así que todos, menos Anupama y Prasad, salieron del cubículo.

Harry miró alrededor de la sala y decidió que era un lugar demasiado abierto para semejante discusión.

Draco los guió hacia una habitación de almacenaje, vacía. Alexandre, tú y Thayure, repórtense con el Capitán Nicodemus, y acompañen a una de sus unidades a la casa Tipu, arresten al Señor Prakash-. Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

–Asegúrense de que el Señor Consejero y quienquiera que esté cerca de él, escuchen los cargos claramente. Tráiganlo a una celda y esperen órdenes. Aidan, escolta a los hijos de los Bhushnan, Lakshmi y Vikram hasta aquí, al Hospital, querrán ver a su madre. Vikram es muy impulsivo, no lo quiero cerca de su padre cuando se haga el arresto. Se va a lanzar sobre él antes de preguntar nada-. Hizo un gesto y los guerreros a los que les dio órdenes salieron de la habitación.

- Marjeta-, continuó- con todo esto que ha sucedido, me apena pedirlo, pero debo saber cómo el Señor Prakash llegó a tener este objeto. Maneja personalmente el interrogatorio. Confío en ti para encontrar las respuestas que necesito. Especialmente, por qué. Los Bhushnan fueron famosos por su matrimonio, a pesar de sus diferencias de opiniones, encuentro altamente sospechoso que él llegara tan lejos para callar la lengua de la Señora Suruthi, tan cerca del ataque de los cazadores a La Ciudadela.

Su ayudante levantó una ceja. –Él es temperamental, te lo aseguro, pero el Señor Prakash es tradicionalista, valora sus deberes para con su Casa, su Clan y los de nuestra Clase, son sagrados para él. ¿Realmente piensas que pondría en peligro a todos..?

Draco levantó la mano, y el resto de lo que ella iba a decir, murió en su garganta.

–Creo que no existen las coincidencias, Castellana. Él deshonró a su esposa, a su Casa, a su Clan, a nuestra gente, a nuestras tradiciones y leyes, con el uso de ese collar para controlarla-. En la pequeña habitación, su voz sonó intransigente. –Quisiera saber qué otros crímenes buscó ocultar con el silencio forzado de la Señora Suruthi. Descúbrelos y repórtame de inmediato.

Marjeta hizo una reverencia y salió, determinada a encontrar la verdad y a hacer justicia por la Señora de la Casa Tipu.

Draco se volvió, entonces, a los que quedaban. Se adelantó y aferró el hombro de Raure, por lo menos, silenciosamente esperó que fuera de él. –Y tú-. Comenzó, con un suspiro. -¿Qué haré contigo? ¿Cómo te escapaste de Akil y Tristan? Ellos son de los mejores, no te hubiese confiado a su cuidado si no lo fueran.

Harry se liberó de las manos. –Yo me aparecí-. Dijo, desafiante. –Usé un hechizo para ayudarme a ver qué sucedía durante el ataque, y cuando ví que te habían herido, me aparecí, porque quería a-ayudar...-Tartamudeó al ver que Draco estaba con la boca abierta.

- Tú...es imposible. ¿Cómo?... No puede ser... Raure, nadie, ni siquiera yo puedo aparecerme dentro de La Ciudadela, una vez que las barreras están en su lugar.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, recordó que él le había dicho eso cuando caminaban hacia el Hospital. Lo había olvidado en el torbellino de lo que pasó.

–Yo...yo no sé cómo...- Dijo, débilmente. Sacudió la cabeza, confuso y conmovido por lo que implicaba que su poder innato era suficiente como para anular la protección de una ciudad entera.

Draco inclinó la cabeza, pensativo. –Gran Madre, esto es demasiado. Lo investigaremos más adelante, Raure. Pero, ahora debes estar muerto de cansancio-. Bizqueando, como si lo ayudara en su examinación, finalmente resopló frustrado y se giró hacia su guardia. –Tristan, sé mis ojos, ¿qué ves?

- Él está cansado, Abre Hir-. Replicó el guardia, usando el título de Draco en Lurèaldon. –Se puede ver en sus ojos, en la forma en que se mantiene de pie...ha usado muchísima magia y ha hecho uso en exceso de sus habilidades esta noche.

Harry se revolvió, nervioso. .- A ver...

Draco, nuevamente lo tomó por los hombros, más afectuosamente esta vez, como pidiendo, en lugar de exigiendo. –Raure, Prometido, todos estamos cansados. Tristan no te menosprecia. Por favor, ve a tus habitaciones. Los otros sanadores tienen todo en sus manos, ahora.

Harry no iba a retroceder por una orden de esta musculosa madraza, pero este empujón agradable era algo diferente. La voz de Draco lo envolvió como una caricia. La manera en que le dijo 'Prometido' fue considerada, personal, íntima; como si le dijese amor, o querido, o cariño, y lo dijera con todo su significado.

Bueno, él estaba cansado, ahora que se permitió pensarlo. Suspiró, y con un poco de petulancia dijo. –Bien.

La sonrisa del Gran Señor fue soñada. –Gracias-. Retrocedió, con una inclinación.

–Tristan y Akil te escoltarán, y permanecerán guardando tu puerta.

-No necesito un cuidador, Dr...Señor Draconis.

A Harry le intrigó el modo en que la esquina de la boca de Draco se elevó ligeramente. –Pasaste por una de las barreras más fuertes y antiguas conocidas por la magia, Prometido Raure, tal vez no necesites un cuidador, pero me haría sentir mejor-. Levantó la mano y sus dedos hicieron un movimiento hacia delante, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Tristan tenía su gran mano entre sus escápulas y estaba siendo cuidadosamente y con firmeza, empujado fuera del almacén.

_¡Pero qué se cree este... presuntuoso, despótico...y lo que sea...Draco Malfoy todavía es un pendejo!_

_****_

_**Dulzura Letal, 12 de enero de 2012**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Esta es una traducción del relato "The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen originalmente a J.K. Rowling...**

**EL ELEGIDO**

**Capítulo 9**

-¿ Estás loco ?. ¿ Qué has hecho ?- Prakash gritó en la cara de su compañero de traición. La Ciudadela había sido atacada por cazadores, ¡ Cazadores ! Y para su vergüenza, el Señor de la Casa Tipu no mostró ni la ferocidad ni la astucia del tigre, su estandarte en la batalla. En lugar de ello, abandonó a su familia, a sus amigos, y a su Clan, a que hicieran frente al peligro solos. Se mezcló entre las sombras y fue traído a los pies de Barnabus, como un perro.

Barnabus limpió su cara de saliva y miró a Prakash con disgusto. –Fue un riesgo necesario y calculado-. Dijo, con increíble condescendencia, como si el otro fuese un chico totalmente idiota. – El número miserable de Prometidos apuró las cosas de un modo inaceptable. No habría tiempo para completar el ritual antes de la Elección si yo no hubiese orquestado esta demora significativa. Debes aprender a ver las cosas más ampliamente, Prakash. ¿ Qué son unas pocas vidas, si resultan en la supervivencia de toda Nuestra Clase ?- Su voz era espesa, se pegaba a la piel de Prakash, y rezumaba pestilencia, rancia, como un animal pudriéndose. El olor parecía trepar por su nariz y clavárarsele en la garganta, casi produciéndole náuseas por su hediondez.

Por primera vez, desde que Barnabus se le acercó con el plan de derrocar al Señor Draconis, Prakash tuvo miedo. Había admirado la astucia y ambición de su compañero consejero, había visto en él la respuesta a la erosión de los valores y tradiciones de su Clase. ¿ Pero, esto ? Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Barnabus no tenía reparos en destruir a quien se le cruzase en el camino. Nadie estaba a salvo de su hambre de poder. Nada le era sagrado. Prakash se dio cuenta de que él era dispensable. Tal vez se había equivocado dándole su apoyo, pero ahora, ya era tarde. Todo lo que podía hacer era afrontar la tormenta y rogar a la Gran Madre que le diera fuerzas para soportarla.

Después de una infructuosa búsqueda en la Casa Tipu, Alexandre y Thayure relevaron a Tristán y a Akil de su responsabilidad, en la puerta del Prometido Raure. Tristán vio que su viejo amigo y camarada continuaba agitado por las revelaciones de la noche anterior. Sabía que el crimen contra la Señora Suruthi pesaba mucho en la mente del hombre de piel oscura, y aunque era poco lo que podía decir para consolarlo, por lo menos, le ofrecería su compañía y apoyo. Por eso, cuando Akil se dirigió a la ciudad, Tristán lo siguió.

No se sorprendió cuando los pies de Akil se detuvieron delante de la Casa Tipu. Los guardias de la ciudad no habían podido encontrar al Señor de la Casa, pero era impensado que Prakash no regresara a su hogar, y Akil no podía, en conciencia, dejar sin vigilancia a la Señora Suruthi.

Hicieron su camino atravesando las puertas abiertas que conducían al patio mayor de la Casa Tipu. Como todas las Casas de La Ciudadela, estaba construida alrededor de un patio grande y otros más pequeños. Las grandes columnas de piedra estaban esculpidas con las mismas volutas en relieve, características de la arquitectura de la ciudad, aunque salpicadas con representaciones de terribles tigres acechando entre el follaje de una jungla y servían de puentes con las viviendas de los niveles superiores. Dando hacia el atrio mayor, había balcones y ventanas de las viviendas de las familias residentes de la Casa Tipu, y varias entradas que se abrían hacia el patio, tenían colgados cortinajes bordados con emblemas familiares y runas protectoras.

Akil y Tristán cruzaron el patio, pasando por un arco para subir las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel, a la vivienda de los Sahas. Era un trecho corto hasta las habitaciones que daban al patio principal. Cuando Akil se sentó en un hueco frente a ellas, Tristán se sentó junto a él y apoyó la mano, cuidadosamente, en el brazo del guerrero.

-Cuéntame-. Dijo suavemente. –La mencionaste antes, pero...

Akil asintió, sus ojos perdieron el foco y su mente se sumergió en la corriente de su memoria.

_-¡ Bibi, mírame . ¡ Mira Bibi !- Un pequeño vampiro llamaba a una mujer que lo vigilaba con ojos de halcón. Mientras él saltaba de poste en poste, en el patio. Cada poste tenía diferentes altura y anchura; y eran parte del entrenamiento de los bailarines. Pero, también era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de los niños, que se desafiaban unos a otros para ver quién podía saltar más lejos, sin aterrizar en las virutas de cedro y pino que se desparramaban debajo._

_Akil era ágil y saltaba de poste en poste, y cada vez que aterrizaba, lo recibían los aplausos de su adorada Bibi. –¡ Maravilloso, Akil, muy bien !_

_Ahora, que estaba seguro de que tenía su atención, el pequeño Akil hizo su movimiento más osado, con un gran salto mortal en el aire, aterrizó firmemente sobre sus pies, en las virutas. Su abuela rió y aplaudió, encantada, mientras él se acercaba._

_- Vas arruinar al chico, Veradis-. Escuchó que decía su abuelo. –Crecerá siendo un vanidoso fanfarrón porque tú lo tratas constantemente como si hiciera cosas tan especiales que todo el mundo debería verlo._

_-¡Ah, pero lo hace, Kofi!- Dijo ella, envolviendo al niño con sus brazos fuertes, dulcemente perfumados. –Él tiene el amor de su Bibi. ¿ Verdad, Liali ?_

_El niño rió y ella le tocó la nariz. –Sí, Bibi._

_- Recuérdalo siempre, el amor te hace especial, Akil. El amor es una magia poderosa._

- Mi abuela fue una mujer extraordinaria-. Dijo Akil suavemente, volviendo al presente. – Ella siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para todos, y me apoyaba en todo lo que hacía...creía en todos mis sueños-. Con aire ausente, jugueteaba con un anillo de oro en su dedo pequeño. Tristán creyó que el anillo era un recuerdo de un amor perdido, ahora entendía mejor.

- Estaba tan orgullosa cuando fui aceptado en la Guardia de la Ciudad. Desearía que hubiese podido ver cómo me gané un lugar entre la elite-. Los ojos de Akil brillaron y su voz se endureció. –Le fue robada la oportunidad, todo le fue robado. Cada pizca de su vitalidad, su incansable brillantez, todo le fue robado por esa...abominación.

Tristán se volvió hacia su amigo. –Tu abuelo fue...

Akil resopló. –Un bastardo arrogante de la peor calaña. Según él, Kofi Okonkwo fue el mejor regalo de la Gran Madre a los de su Clase... Fue un habilidoso curtidor, a decir verdad, podía convertir el cuero más rudo en manteca suave con su talento. Era arrogante, porque nadie podía hacer mejor su trabajo.

El guerrero echó su trenza hacia atrás por sobre su hombro y suspiró. –Mi padre lo decepcionó, rehuyendo al negocio familiar y convirtiéndose en guerrero. El viejo Kofi le decía, a quien quisiera oírlo, que su primogénito tendría un final violento. Cuando la caravana que mis padres vigilaban fue atacada por cazadores, Kofi comprobó que tenía razón y jamás me permitió olvidarlo. Mientras crecía, debí oír miles de veces, que mis padres merecieron su destino por no escuchar sus consejos. Bibi decía que sus quejas eran un sinsentido y me crió honrando a mis padres y su dedicación en el cumplimienrto de su deber. Siempre me decía que además del Templo, no había otra vocación más elevada que la de proteger a los hijos de la Tierra.

Akil tocó otra vez el anillo, observando su brillo a la luz de las antorchas y recordando otro anillo dorado, uno infame. – Mi abuelo detestaba que Bibi lo contradijera, detestaba que ella sostuviera sus opiniones no obstante el amor que le profesaba. Así que, cuando un hechicero ambulante le ofreció un collar dorado que controlaría a Bibi, él saltó a lo que pensó que sería la solución a todos sus problemas con su voluntariosa esposa, y se lo regaló.

_-Pero, Bibi, yo quiero aprender a manejar la espada como Ome. ¿ Puedo ir, por favor ? _

_- ¡ Veradis ! ¿ El chico está molestando con el entrenamiento de armas, otra vez ? Akil, ¿ Qué te dije sobre esas tonterías ? Tú aprenderás el oficio de tu tío y mío. No se hable más de guerreros._

_Los ojos de Veradis Okonkow brillaron. –Escucha a tu co- - Al momento siguiente, todo brillo desapareció, y pareció canalizado por las piedras brillantes del collar. –Escucha a tu abuelo, Akil. Él tiene razón-. Respondió ella, al pedido de su nieto._

_-Pero, Bibi..._

_- Akil, ¿ Qué te dije sobre ese estúpido nombre ? No lo usarás más. Ahora, ven, vamos a la tenería._

_El joven Akil suspiró. –Sí, abuelo-. Respondió en voz alta, pero se inclinó sobre su abuela con una sonrisa escondida. –Te veré más tarde, Bibi. Te amo-. Le susurró._

_Su sonrisa brillante desapareció cuando ella lo miró con ojos apagados. –Soy tu abuela, Akil. ¿ Quién es Bibi ?_

_Un Akil con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, salió corriendo de la habitación, y nunca vio la pena de su amada abuela, luchando en vano contra las piedras que brillaban con malevolencia, y con su corazón quebrándose al mismo tiempo que el de su nieto._

-Las piedras le arrebataban su vida. Parecía que se hacían más brillantes a medida que ella decaía. Y el viejo Kofi, ese tonto, nunca se dio cuenta de que mientras quebraba su resistencia, inclinándola hacia su voluntad, estaba matando su espíritu. Al final, ella sólo era una cáscara quebradiza de la mujer que había sido. Cuando él pensó que estaba lo suficientemente dominada, le quitó el collar, pero ya era tarde.

_- ¿ Abuela ?- El hombre guapo, de tez oscura, llamó en voz alta, entrando a la sombría habitación._

_- No hay ninguna maldita 'abuela' aquí, Liali-. Dijo ella, con su voz áspera y débil, sin trazas de su antigua musicalidad. – ¡Pero tu Bibi quiere tanto verte, Akil!- Le hizo señas para que se acercara a la cama._

_Él se sentó y le tomó una mano frágil entre sus palmas fuertes y callosas. –El abuelo envió por mi Ab, Bibi. Dijo que estás enferma. Sé que no hemos hablado mucho estos años, pero..._

_-Sh, ahora no, Liali. No hay necesidad de explicaciones. Demasiado dolor, demasiada pena, y todo por culpa de esa vieja rata-. Tosió crudamente, pegándose a él mientras su delicada forma se sacudía. Akil la sostuvo hasta que pasaron los espasmos, luego le alcanzó un vaso de agua._

_Ella lo tomó con una sonrisa suave y triste, y suspiró. –Todos estos años he estado luchando, Akil. Me he esforzado para volver a ser yo misma, para poder llegar hasta ti. He visto como crecías y te convertías en un gran hombre, y en lo profundo de mi interior. me has hecho sentir tan orgullosa._

_Ella levantó la mano hacia la carne pálida donde había estado el collar. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Esta cosa...con tan horrible magia, me encadenaba. Era una esclava a su merced, no podía expresar mis pensamientos, no podía-. Casi corrompió todo mi ser, Akil. Desearía, por la Gran Madre, desearía haber corrido la primera vez que lo ví. Me hizo...Dije, hice y pensé cosas que nunca hubiese dicho, ni hecho, ni pensado por mi misma. Quiero que sepas que nunca dejé de quererte , aunque eso me robaba la mente y el alma, nunca pudo robarme mi amor. Te amo tanto mi Liali, y siempre lo haré. Recuérdalo._

_Se reclinó, cansada, y presionó sus labios secos contra la mejilla del hombre. –Baila por mi, Akil. Cuando los fuegos se eleven, recuerda a quién fui una vez y salta por mi vida. ¿ Recuerdas el juego de cuando eras niño, en los postes de los bailarines en el patio ? Eras tan libre entonces, lleno de vida y alegría, nada te detenía. Así debes vivir, Akil, y así me honrarás. Tú eres mi mayor alegría. Danza y canta para que mi alma se eleve libremente._

_La voz de Veradis se hizo fuerte, aunque se quebrarba de dolor. –Sigue haciendo que tus padres y yo nos sintamos orgullosos. Siempre estaremos contigo, Akil. Debes saber que no hay mayor vocación que la de proteger a los hijos de la Tierra, mantenerlos a salvo de los cazadores, de los ladrones de almas-. Ella masajeó su cuello con fuerza. –Ladrones de almas, ladrones de vidas-. Murmuró, con lágrimas, sin fuerza. Se apoyó pesadamente en su nieto. –Estoy tan cansada, Liali...quédate con tu vieja Bibi por un rato, para que pueda descansar._

_- Por supuesto-. La apoyó con cuidado y colocó la colcha sobre sus hombros. –Descansa, Bibi. Te amo._

_Ella le sonrió, suavemente, dulcemente, y cerró los ojos marrones, heridos. Veradis nunca más los abrió._

- El viejo Kofi sucumbió a la pena dos días más tarde. Después de que esparcimos sus cenizas, encendimos los fuegos. Y dancé, Tristán-. Miró a su amigo a los ojos. – Como nunca antes, dancé con el poder de la Tierra en mi. Y canté, pero sólo por ella.

Akil apretó sus puños sobre los muslos, el enojo forzó la salida de sus garras y brotó sangre entre sus dedos. –Le juré que nunca dejaría que otra mujer sufriera ese destino, y por los dioses, le arrancaré el corazón a Prakash si no quita eso del cuello de la Señora Suruthi. Lo juro, por la Gran Madre, Tristán, lo juro.

A pesar de su juramento tan significativo, Akil estaba al final de la fila cuando se trataba de buscar justicia y respuestas del Señor de la Casa Tipu.

- Debes tener una gran confianza en los Guardias de la ciudad, como para andar paseando cuando estamos en alerta de ataque, Señor Consejero-. Marjeta emergió de las sombras, junto a la puerta principal de la Casa Tipu, al tiempo que Prakash cruzaba el patio subrepticiamente.

Este hombre tenía poca semejanza con el pomposo fanfarrón que ella conocía. Este hombre era furtivo y no miraba de frente. Esto le importaba poco a la Castellana, la culpa que manaba de él era tan fétida como su sudor.

- Se- Señora Marjeta- Se inclinó apenas. –Yo-yo no la había visto aquí...¿ qué está haciendo ?- Preguntó, finalmente, en un intento por recobrarse. –Es – estoy sorprendido de que no esté usted en los jardines con los demás, evaluando el daño y recogiendo los restos-. Agregó despacio, con dolor, ante el pensamiento de las vidas que se habían perdido esa noche.

- Ah, sí, estuve allí-. Replicó ella, tranquilamente, con una voz sinuosa y ondulante, como una serpiente lista para atacar. –Además de en otros lugares, qué raro que nadie recuerde verlo a usted esta noche, en ningún lado.

Prakash se aclaró la garganta. -¿ Realmente ? Ah, bueno, verá, había tanta confusión durante el ataque, y después...bueno...

- Sí, después...- Los ojos de Marjeta se entrecerraron. -¿ Dónde estuvo, Señor Consejero ?- Sus palabras eran cortantes, filosas, como latigazos en la noche oscura y silenciosa. -¿ Dónde estaba usted cuándo la Señora Suruthi fue llevada al Hospital cubierta en quemaduras ? ¿ Dónde estaba usted cuándo su esposa lo necesitaba ? ¿ Dónde, cuando su hijo e hija supieron de las heridas de su madre ? ¿ Dónde cuándo su Casa, Señor Prakash, necesitó a su líder y guía ? ¿ En los jardines ?- Levantó una ceja y se acercó, dejando que sus palabras se cargaran de sarcasmo. -¿ No ? ¿ Tal vez en Kynaston ?

Él retrocedió, como si la distancia retrasara el ataque.

- O, tal vez...¿ Tal vez en los túneles ? ¿ Traicionando a toda Nuestra Clase y entregándonos a los cazadores ?- Marjeta gritó lo último y él tropezó con sus propios pies, aterrizando duramente en las piedras del pavimento del patio.

-¿ Qué ? ¡ No ! Yo nunca...

Marjeta desechó sus protestas. –Señor Prakash Bhushnan de la Casa Tipu-. Dijo, alto y claro, pero fríamente, mientras se encendían luces alrededor y caras curiosas aparecías en las ventanas y en los pórticos. –Se le acusa de asalto y de exponer al peligro a su esposa, la Señora Suruthi Bhushnan, por el uso de un collar de control, de sospecha de traición y de colaboración en el ataque de los cazadores que tuvo lugar esta noche en los jardines bajos. Por orden del Gran Señor, está usted bajo arresto.

Con estas palabras, cinco de los guardias de la ciudad y el Capitán Nicodemus se adelantaron, saliendo de entre las sombras. –No pasará, señor Prakash-. Dijo el Capitán, cuando los ojos del hombre se dirigieron a la puerta abierta. –Venga voluntariamente-. Ordenó.

Mirando alrededor, a las caras anonadadas en el patio, rápidamente, Prakash sopesó sus opciones, podía ir calmadamente con todo el aire de sospecha siguiéndolo, o tal vez, podía desacreditar al Gran Señor. -¡ Soy inocente !- Gritó, a los que se habían reunido. –¡ Miren cómo el advenedizo señor trata con sus detractores, en lugar de esforzarse en fortalecer nuestra seguridad y descubrir a los traidores entre nosotros, él somete a la fuerza a los inocentes ! ¡ Sus tácticas bajas se revelan ! ¡ Miren como intenta manchar mi honor y mancillar mi nombre ! ¿ La Casa Tipu soportará semejante ultraje ?

Prakash pasaba su mirada, desafiante, de la Castellana al Capitán de la Guardia, convencido de que, en cualquier momento, su Casa saldría en su defensa, echando a los intrusos y manteniéndolo a salvo hasta que el Gran Señor en persona lo buscara. Esto le daría el tiempo que necesitaba desesperadamente para reforzar su apoyo y contactar a Barnabus.

Pero, silencio e incredulidad respondieron a su desafío. Él no sabía que las heridas de la Señora Suruthi eran bien conocidas en la Casa Tipu, así como la causa de su lenta recuperación. Esperó por una respuesta...uno, dos, cinco...diez, doce, Marjeta levantó la mano y los guardias lo ataron con magia y cadenas, llevándoselo.

_****_

_**Dulzura Letal, 12 de enero de 2012**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Esta es una traducción del relato "The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen originalmente a J.K. Rowling...**

**EL ELEGIDO**

**Capítulo 10**

Mientras Marjeta y los guardias de la ciudad iban camino a una celda en Kynaston, el Señor Draconis estaba sentado en su oficina junto a la Sala del Gobierno, revisando los reportes preliminares. Setenta y ocho muertos, más de ciento cincuenta vampiros heridos, quince heridos fatales. Seis ya estaban mostrando signos de pena terminal por la pérdida de sus esposos. La Ciudadela había sido total y verdaderamente traicionada por uno de los suyos. Restregó el cansancio de sus ojos grises y suspiró pesadamente. El ataque no podía haber sobrevenido en un momento más inoportuno, con el Concejo aún negociando por la nueva Casa del Clan Izanami, y el Amoraj recién comenzado. Ahora, habría investigaciones y juicios para supervisar, detalles de seguridad para examinar y fortalecer, planes de evacuación para revisar, piras funerarias para organizar y presenciar, jardines que reconstruir...Y Etienne le había enviado un mensaje urgente desde la Torre del Vidente, sobre una inminente visión importante y además necesitaba hablar con Draco lo más pronto posible.

Además de todo eso, un mago había aparecido atravesando las barreras de la Ciudadela. La hazaña extraordinaria de Raure constituía un signo de su increíble capacidad, lo que lo convertía en un blanco para las dos partes, los cazadores y los vampiros ambiciosos que podrían perseguirlo para despojarlo de su poder. Draco dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, un dolor de cabeza se avecinaba, iba a ser una laaaaarga noche.

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, ligeramente decepcionado, no había tenido ningún sueño la noche anterior, o al menos, nada que pudiera recordar, además, seguía con una sensación de malestar porque asumía que sus 'protectoras-madres-musculosas' seguían en su puerta.

_Maldición, no soy ninguna chica indefensa que necesita que la mantengan en una caja dorada._

Resopló y lanzó una mirada enojada a la puerta de su cuarto, luego dio vueltas en su cama, tratando de liberar algo de su frustración. Unos minutos después, transpirado, con la ropa de cama desarreglada sobre el colchón, realmente no se sentía mejor.

_Buen trabajo, Harry, una rabieta, como si eso resolviera algo._

Marginalmente más calmo, se pasó una mano por su atroz caso de cabello despeinado y suspiró, cayendo pesadamente sobre las almohadas que aún permanecían sobre la cama.

_No estoy siendo justo. No soy un prisionero, en ningún sentido, ellos están aquí porque quieren protegerme. Probablemente no necesito protección, pero, tal vez sí...esos cazadores eran bastante...sí, no creo que los hubiese podido enfrentar solo._

_Muy bien, supera tus tonterías, revisa los hechos. _

_Uno, hubo un ataque anoche, alguien traicionó a toda la ciudad. _

_Dos, soy un huésped, un huésped importante para ellos. Así que, sí, quieren mantenerme a salvo. _

_El Gran Señor...¡ no pienses en él como Draco ! El Gran Señor está preocupado por mi seguridad, por eso me asignó sus guardias personales. Es un gran halago. Así que, cállate la boca, Harry. Es como dijo Tristán, anoche, no hubiese durado contra una banda de furibundos cazadores fortalecidos por pociones, aunque fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para aparecerme a través de las barreras de La Ciudadela. Vaya un pensamiento perturbador... _

_Mmm...volviendo a los cazadores...Ví por mí mismo lo rápidos y hábiles que eran. Para ser honesto, no hubiese durado tanto como los guardias y Draco..._

Harry manoteó a ciegas otra almohada, luego sus dedos se cerraron en los bordes y se la colocó sobre la cara, gruñendo.

_Draco...pensando en Draco Malfoy, ahora...El Señor Draco...el Señor Draconis, el Gran Señor...¡Mierda! ¿ Qué voy a hacer con él ? La campaña de 'Odio a Draco Malfoy por sobre Todos menos Voldemort', está definitivamente fuera de lugar. Jodido, creído, bastardo, en verdad me impresionó muchísimo anoche. Le importa su gente, eso es obvio. Tiene corazón..._

Su mente volvió a lo que había visto: el Gran Señor en la batalla, con las espadas girando, brillando a la luz de las antorchas, cargando contra sus atacantes sin miedo, defendiendo a los inocentes.

_¡ Mierda! Podría haber pasado por un valiente Gryffindor. Debo respetar a un líder que no se sienta a esperar que los demás hagan el trabajo sucio. Él estaba allí, en medio del caos, peleando , protegiendo y defendiendo a los suyos, aún arriesgando su vida._

Rió, pensando en las respuestas de la Orden cuando él había tomado riesgos similares.

_Probablemente va a recibir algún reproche, el pendejo, poniendose en peligro de ese modo. ¿Qué harían los vampiros si lo hubiesen matado, sin esposo, sin sucesor ?_

Ese pensamiento hizo que todo se detuviera, se dio cuenta de que si él fuera 'El Elegido', debería tomar el rol de jefe del gobierno. Frenético, tiró lejos las almohadas y la ropa de cama, tambaleándose y cayendo al suelo.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Esto es mucho más que un hombre enconcontrando a su pareja...esto es...¡Merlín!...comprometerse con una nación, convertirse en su realeza, o lo que sea..¡ No puedo hacer esto ! ¡ Esto no es lo que yo soy !_

Harry se agachó, haciéndose un ovillo junto a su cama, su respiración se aceleró y se hizo más superficial, y su visión se tornó borrosa. Era demasiado, demasiado, de..

-¡HARRY, BASTA!

Lo estaban sacudiendo, sacándolo del círculo de sus pensamientos, unas manos delgadas y fuertes le sujetaban los hombros. Finalmente, pudo concentrarse, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con la mirada cálida y preocupada de Etienne.

-Etienne, ¿qué...?-

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el Vidente, afectuosamente. –¡ Por la gracia de Gaia, me asustaste, Harry !- Se sentó dramáticamente, con la mano sobre su corazón.

La pasayada funcionó, Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se calmó. El Vidente le explicó que venía a desayunar, pero entró sin anunciarse cuando él y los guardias escucharon que el corazón del Prometido comenzó a acelerarse.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, Etienne terminó su explicación, y él se deshizo del último resabio de su pánico y se pasó las manos por la cara. –Estoy bien-. Respondió. – De veras-. Suspiró. –Me aterroricé a mi mismo, es todo-. Su corazón aún golpeaba con fuerza, pero él se esforzó en respirar hondo. Se sentía más estable y calmado.

- Debe haber sido flor de susto-. Dijo Etienne, con sus ojos muy abiertos, poniéndose en cuclillas y esperando a que Harry se tranquilizara.

- Puedes estar seguro-. Harry se restregó la cara, cansadamente. -Etienne...¿ qué estoy haciendo aquí ? No soy un príncipe o un político, o un estadista, dispuesto a liderar a la gente. ¿ Qué sucedería si...? Olvida todo el desastre con Draco...¿qué pasaría si Draco elige y...y , yo tengo la más extraña de las suertes, y si por un supremo azar, rareza o destino , yo soy el Elegido ?- Preguntó. –¡ Yo no, no puedo hacerlo ! ¡Yo sólo soy un sanador ordinario ! Yo, yo...- El pánico se levantaba otra vez, y comenzó a respirar más pesadamente.

Etienne le agarró el brazo con fuerza, para ayudarlo a mantenerse consciente y evitar otro ataque.

- Son nervios, entonces-. El Vidente asintió para sí mismo. –Le sucede a la mayoría de los Prometidos, en algún momento del Amoraj. Mira, Harry, te diré lo que les dije a los demás, si ese es tu destino, entonces lo será. Enfrentarás el desafío con todas tus habilidades y la fuerza de tu corazón. Les darás, a aquellos que se convertirán en tu propia gente, lo mejor que puedas ofrecerles, y eso será suficiente. El resto...formalidades y protocolo...Pffff, lo aprenderás, tendrás tiempo. Recuerda, Harry, no siempre fuiste un sanador, alguna vez fuiste estudiante, soldado, niño. Eres un hombre, amigo, confidente, maestro...los roles que tomamos en la vida, cambian.

Es la naturaleza de la vida. Ninguna vida es estática, tampoco lo son los lugares. Una vez, fui sirviente, y no hay nada que diga que tú no puedas llegar a ser un Señor.

Harry resopló, con un dejo de petulancia dijo. –Es fácil para ti decir eso, has tenido cientos de años para acostumbrarte a la idea de cambiar lo que eras.

Etienne se encogió de hombros. –Y tú también los tendrás, si eres el Elegido-. Hizo un gesto descuidado con la mano y saltó para ponerse de pie. – Suficiente con esto, tengo que alimentarte-. Anunció dramáticamente, luego tiró de Harry para levantarlo, y con un guiño, dijo. –Y como tú eres un sanador, entre otras cosas, pensé que podrías ejercer tu profesión con la Señora Suruthi.

Harry pestañeó y se iluminó. Eso sería maravilloso, había quedado preocupado por la mujer quemada, y deseaba saber qué había pasado con ella. Estaba realmente encantado con el prospecto, podría ver si hubo progresos significantes en su curación. Su propia inquietud se escurrió y su mente se concentró en la familiaridad de la tarea.

-¿ Cómo está ella ? ¿ La magia de las gemas pudo ayudarla a sanar ? ¿ Qué pasó con ese abominable collar ? ¿Encontraron al marido ? ¿ Obligaron al bastardo a que se lo saque ?- Hizo una pausa y giró su cuello sobre los hombros. –Sólo pude estar un momento en su cubículo anoche. Mis guardias...- Frunció el ceño. -...estaban ansiosos por traerme aquí, pero sus padres aún invocaban la magia de las gemas. ¿ Sabes si les tomó mucho tiempo ?

Etienne sonrió, un Harry cuestionador era un buen signo. –Entiendo que la trasladaron a sus habitaciones en la Casa Tipu y continuaron toda la noche. Toda La Ciudadela bullía con el cuento. Por supuesto, la Casa Tipu está escandalizada. Pero no sé cómo está esta mañana, supongo que lo veremos juntos. Ahora, antes de que sigas con tus preguntas, Prometido Raure, ¡ a bañarte !

Etienne movió sus manos, señalándole el baño. –Enviaré por un desayuno liviano y te contaré lo que oí mientras comemos-. Dijo en voz alta, escuchando que Harry se quitaba su ropa. – Yo, por mi parte, estoy hambriento. ¡ Qué noche hemos tenido !

Harry murmuró su coincidencia, apurándose en prepararse para el día. Tomó una ducha rápida, animándose cuando los aromas brillantes de sus artículos de tocador lo envolvieron. Rápidamente, cepilló sus dientes y se deshizo de su barba incipiente. Como había hecho el día anterior, Etienne seleccionó la vestimenta de su guadarropa, y le ayudó a vestirse. Harry se calzó lo más pequeño y se colocó la camisa blanca que cruzaba y se abrochaba bajo la clavícula, mientras Etienne sostenía abierta la túnica de color rojo sangre que lo envolvería como un vestido largo. Cuando le trajo un par de botas marrones, largas hasta la rodilla, el mago hizo una pausa, colocándose sus medias. –Mm, Etienne...¿ no te estás olvidando de algo ?- Harry levantó la falda para que el Vidente se diera cuenta. – Algo como...pantalones ?

Su guía se rió, viendo cómo la cara de Harry se ruborizaba, lentamente pasó la vista por la pierna que le mostraba. -¡ Honestamente, Harry !- Levantó los ojos, finalmente apiadándose del nervioso mago. –¡ No seas mojigato, este estilo de túnica se usa sin pantalones ! Va a ser un día caluroso, esto te mantendrá fresco, aunque son finas, tienen una cantidad generosa de tela, no vas a exponer tus ...tus atributos-. Le dedicó una sonrisa aniñada.

Harry murmuró, poniéndose las botas. –Me siento como si estuviese usando un maldito vestido-. Gruñó, mientras Etienne abrochaba los pequeños botones a un lado, los que mantenían la túnica cerrada, y ataba una gran faja con bordados dorados y blancos, alrededor de su cintura. Los largos lazos caían sobre su pierna derecha. Admiró los diseños intrincados, que le recordaban las esculturas y adornos de muchas puertas y arcadas. Tocó uno de los lazos, pensativo. Nuevamente la tela era suntuosa, una caricia contra su piel, y a pesar de sí mismo, sonrió, qué decir sobre esos lujos simples.

- Ahora, ¿ cuál es el problema con usar un vestido ?- Preguntó Etienne con las cejas levantadas, atrayendo la atención de Harry.

- Bueno, nada si eres una mujer, cosa que yo no soy-. Harry se cruzó de brazos.

Etienne sonrió maliciosamente, mirando la entrepierna de Harry, sonriendo cuando el mago se ruborizó, otra vez. –No, yo diría que no-. Rió, viendo que Harry dejaba caer sus brazos, asombrado, y salió rápidamente al balcón.

-Las ropas sólo cubren el cuerpo, Harry. ¿ Importa cómo las llamamos ? ¿ Y por qué deberíamos limitarnos en nuestras opciones, porque algunos artículos se suponen diseñados para un género u otro ? Cuando yo era joven...- Rió ampliamente, y Harry le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa. –Cuando yo era realmente joven, quise decir, la mayoría de la ropa podía ser usada por cualquiera. Supongo que tengo una larga historia con ropa de mujer, si lo miras a tu modo-. Etienne se encogió de hombros, y se sirvió té. –Un hombre no es menos masculino por usar un vestido, ni una mujer es menos femenina por usar pantalones, la ropa no amenza la identidad, a menos que lo permitas-. El Vidente sonrió maliciosamente. -¿ Tu túnica amenaza tu masculinidad, Harry ? ¿ Te sientes extrañamente en contacto con tu mujer interior ?

Harry le lanzó un scon caliente al Vidente que reía. –Pendejo, sólo digo que es algo raro y me tomará tiempo acostumbrarme-. Contestó, sin malicia. –No juegues conmigo esta mañana, Etienne-. Sus ojos brillantes se fruncieron ligeramente. –Todavía no te perdoné totalmente, ¿sabes?

El rostro juguetón de Etienne se aclaró, la voz de Harry era ligera, pero sincera. Tragó saliva, y todo rastro de pelea juguetona se fue. El hombre, que parecía un adolescente, tomó un trago de té y resueltamente miró a Harry a los ojos. –Lo siento, Harry, verdaderamente. No lo hice con intención de atemorizarte o herirte, y hubiese querido hacerlo de otro modo. Hice lo que sentí que era necesario, pero me apena que mis actos hayan disminuído la confianza entre nosotros.

Estoy muy consciente que mi conducta y apariencia provocan ciertas suposiciones, y conducen a la creencia fácil en mi inocencia y veracidad. Esto es algo que he usado como una ventaja, muchas veces resulta difícil recordar que sólo mi cuerpo es adolescente. No quise desarmarte con mi apariencia joven o usarla contra ti, Harry. Tampoco quise usar mi poder de Cautivador-. Etienne suspiró, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos marrones ensortijados.

- Aunque haya sido un tiempo breve- continuó,- me he encariñado contigo, Harry. Me considero tu amigo. Y creo que mis acciones salvaron a mi amigo de cometer un error. Y sólo puedo pedirte que trates de entender y creer que yo haría todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte, para protegerte, aún de ti mismo. Espero que puedas perdonarme, Harry-. El Vidente terminó suavemente, su mirada severa, sus largos dedos apoyados sobre la mesa.

Harry suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo. –Tú me agradas, Etienne, y me honra que me consideres un amigo que vale la pena proteger. Mi intuición me dice que puedo confiar en ti, y mi intuición aún no me ha fallado. Sólo que...no pruebes los límites de mi confianza demasiado pronto, ¿sí?. No es algo que yo ofrezca con liviandad, ni es algo que suelo ofrecer a mucha gente.

Etienne favoreció a su huésped con una pequeña sonrisa. –Muy bien, Harry, lo entiendo. Gracias.

Las cosas entre ellos no eran perfectas, pero estaban camino a arreglarse.

Tomaban el desayuno en silencio, hasta que Elly apareció, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata con una pesada carta color marfil, dirigida al 'Prometido Raure'.

Harry sonrió ampliamente a la elfina Maurai, tomando la carta. –Gracias. ¿ vendrás a tomar el té conmigo mañana, Elly ?

La sonrisa que recibió como respuesta, casi cubrió toda la cara de la elfina.

–¡ Prometido Raure es muy agradable preguntando! ¡Elly está encantada de aceptar !

- Grandioso, será agradable poder tener un tiempo para charlar otra vez, gracias.

La elfina se inclinó y desapareció.

- Encantador-. Sonrió brillantemente Etienne.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Me agrada, y ...ella...ella me ayudó a volver a pensar algunas cosas-. Sin usar magia restrictiva, le faltó agregar.

Etienne asintió pensativo. –Elly es muy perceptiva, y una buena oyente, además. Me alegro de que haya podido ayudarte.

Harry asintió distraídamente, concentrado en la carta.

_Seketh ame,_

_Entiendo que el resto de la noche pasó tranquilamente para ti. Esto me alegra, y me aventuro a afirmar que estabas más cansado de lo que creías, a pesar de lo que Akil y Tristán dijeron, y tus protestas. Me doy cuenta de que mis órdenes pueden parecerte tiránicas, pero tú eres mi invitado, y tomo muy seriamente tu seguridad y confort. Por eso, Akil, Tristán, Thayure y Aidan, continuarán como tus guardias personales por el resto del Amoraj y tu estadía en La Ciudadela. Aunque Kynaston es el lugar más seguro en la ciudad, prefiero ser extremadamente precavido, teniendo en cuenta el ataque de anoche._

_No dudo de tu fortaleza y coraje, Raure. De veras, la hazaña extraordinaria que llevaste a cabo me indica lisa y llanamente que eres extraordinariamente poderoso. Me han sugerido que tu poder innato, tu voluntad mágica, unidos a una afinidad natural con la Tierra, han hecho posible que 'aparecieras'. Esto es impresionante, particularmente porque la mayoría de la población del mundo mágico, han dejado de estar en sintonía con la esencia mágica de la Tierra. Tal vez, puedas pedirle a Etienne que te explique más, no quiero aburrirte con una lección sobre teoría mágica, hay otras cosas que quiero compartir en esta carta._

_No cualquier hombre iría en ayuda de otros sin vacilar, en el medio de la batalla, sin tener la necesidad de ponerse en peligro. Y luego de la lucha, les dedicaría sus cuidados casi hasta extenuarse. Especialmente, cuando no tiene obligación alguna para con la gente a quienes les ofreció su ayuda; ninguna obligación de raza, sangre o deber. Un hombre semejante tiene mi más profundo respeto. En mi nombre y en el de mi pueblo, te agradezco._

_Deseo conocer mejor a ese hombre, y espero fervientemente que me des esa oportunidad, a pesar de la inconveniencia que posponer el Amoraj pueda causarte._

_El Cortejo se retomará en tres días, para permitirnos el duelo y cumplir con los rituales que ofrecemos en honor de nuestros muertos. Te pido que te quedes, Raure, aunque estás en tu derecho de convertirte en Honrado y retornar a la seguridad de tu hogar._

_Y, aunque es una ocasión que nace del dolor, también quiero decirte que ansío contar con tu presencia ante las Piras._

_D. _

Harry dobló la carta y sacudió la cabeza. Sonrió desdeñosamente al gesto inquisitivo de Etienne. –¡Merlín, es un adulador!- Hizo un gesto altanero.

– Todavía es un presuntuoso, pendejo tirano, y le voy a patear el trasero por poner guardias, como niñeras, como si yo fuese un mocoso que necesita que le limpien el culo...

Etienne rió a carcajadas, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, sin poder contener la risa. –¡Nunca escuché...en dos milenios...Aidan y Thayure...niñeras...qué divertido!

Harry sonrió brillantemente. Sí, se quedaría. Ya había dado su palabra. Además, el Gran Señor había demostrado ser un hombre que valía la pena conocer mejor.

Ninguna vida ni lugar son estáticos, le había dicho Etienne.

Harry había crecido, sus roles habían cambiado. Parecía que también habían sucedido grandes cambios en la vida de Draco Malfoy, sentía curiosidad por conocer quién era este hombre, y tal vez, tomar la mano que le había ofrecido hacía tanto tiempo.

_****_

_**Dulzura Letal, 12 de enero de 2.012**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Esta es una traducción del relato "The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen originalmente a J.K. Rowling...**

**EL ELEGIDO**

**Capítulo 11**

- Mi paciencia se acaba, Señor Consejero-. Dijo Marjeta, melosamente, pasando ligeramente sus garras afiladas sobre el pecho del vampiro.

- No te atreverías-. Espetó el hombre atado. –Sabes, tan bien como yo, Señora Castellana,- escupió el título con desdén, - que cualquier daño que me hagas a mi, afectará a mi esposa doblemente. Dices que Suruthi es tu amiga, ¿ verdad ?- Provocó presuntuosamente. -¿ La dañarías a ella, también ?

Podía ser que lo hayan sacado a la rastra de su casa, atado, como un criminal común, y que lo hayan traído a esta celda olvidada de Dios, bajo Kynaston, pero no se atreverían a herirlo, no en verdad. Ah, lo intentarían, el brillo feroz en los ojos de la Castellana demostraba que apenas podía contenerse, pero aunque estuviera tentada a hacerlo, ni ella ni los guardias lo lastimarían, sabiendo que él tenía en sus manos la llave de la salud de su esposa.

Bajo circunstancias normales, realmente él no consideraría la posibilidad de lastimar a Suruthi, pero lo estaban empujando, debería mostrarles que con Prakash Bhushnan no se juega. Podía manipular el collar desde lejos, después de todo. A estas alturas, no estaba por encima de usar a su rehén para obtener su libertad.

Marjeta sonrió con desdén, dejando que el patético hombre pensara lo que quisiera, consolándose con sus pavadas infantiles. Ella tenía recursos mucho más grandes de los que él conocía. – Por supuesto, Señor Consejero, el bienestar de la Señora Suruthi es la mayor de mis preocuapaciones...¿ puede usted decir lo mismo ?- Hizo una mueca de desprecio, levantando una ceja y retirándose en un aparente consentimiento.

Prakash se dejó caer levemente contra las esposas, cuando la Castellana se retiró de la habitación. Se le había garantizado un indulto. Sólo tenía que contener la lengua hasta ser liberado. No tardaría mucho, estaba seguro. No iban a lastimarlo, y Barnabus encontraría una manera de liberarlo. El ambicioso Señor aún lo necesitaba para completar sus planes. Prakash no se engañaba, el Señor vampiro lo creía prescindible, pero no antes de que el ritual estuviera completo y el apoyo de los tradicionalistas fuese algo seguro. No, el Señor Prakash Bushnan todavía tenía un rol importante que desempeñar, Barnabus no iba a dejarlo languidecer en las mazmorras.

Y, aunque el plan para liberarlo no fuera ejecutado a la perfección, aún le quedaba la Audiencia con el Consejo, para convencer a los demás de que su arresto había sido un gran error. Habrá algunos que piensen que el uso de un collar de control es algo reprobable, pero otros...bueno, Prakash estaba seguro de que algunos miembros del Consejo deseaban tener maneras de gobernar mejor a sus compañeros rebeldes. Esos lo apoyarían, argumentando que él había actuado dentro de sus derechos.

Mientras Prakash rumiaba, captado por sus propios delirios de una renovada posición y un posible ascenso a Castellano, Marjeta volvió a deslizarse silenciosamente en la habitación y observó como se agrandaba la sonrisa en la cara del condenado señor.

_Señor Castellano Prakash Bhushan, sí, suena muy bien. _

Ciego a la realidad de la situación, y prefiriendo considerar cómo la lealtad a Barnabus le sería recompensada, hizo a un lado su temor anterior. Decidió que había sido un momento de debilidad. Conocía a Barnabus hacía casi una centuria, había sido su confidente por los últimos veinte años. Era estúpido permitir que un momento de duda lo cegara ante el verdadero propósito y carácter del futuro Gran Señor. Mostraba una fe muy pobre si podía ser conmovido por un sentimiento fugaz. No, todo se resolvería como lo habían planeado. Su actual aprieto era sólo algo menor, fácilmente solucionable.

_Debo aferrarme a eso y permanecer leal. Barnabus no me abandonará._

Respiró hondo para calmarse. Sobreviviría a esto y se vengaría de sus enemigos por esta afrenta. Marjeta casi podía ver como se acomodaba en la fantasía. Ya era suficiente. -¡PRAKASH!

La cabeza del vampiro se levantó, y ella le encontró la mirada, los ojos del hombre se mostraron indefensos por un momento breve, pero fue suficiente para desatar las habilidades de ella. Llena de ira e impaciencia, le atravesó la mente. Era un secreto bien guardado que Marjeta Vlcek era una Maestra Cautivadora; entrenada desde pequeña, había llegado más lejos que nadie que se tuviera memoria. Las habilidades de la mente, apenas mencionadas en los textos más antiguos, estaban bajo su control. Sin lástima alguna recurrió a sus talentos para adelantarse y realizar algo que se creía imposible...

Prakash luchó contra sus ataduras, peleando contra la violenta invasión con toda su fuerza mental, pero sus defensas eran magras, comparadas con el enorme poder y entrenamiento de Marjeta. Lamentándose, incrédulo en su derrota, cedió ante el poder que parecía partirlo en dos. Herido hasta el núcleo de su alma, y sólo en los harapos que restaban, podía sentir el ligerísimo eco de la que alguna vez fue una vibrante conexión con su esposa.

-¿ Q- qué has hecho ?- Lloró, angustiado, sintiendo la pérdida profunda, la amarga frialdad en lo más hondo. -¿ Qué has hecho ? Ella...¡ella se ha ido!

Con los caninos descendidos y los ojos brillantes, Marjeta sacudió su cabeza en señal de triunfo.

- Estás solo- Gruñó. – Ya no puedes esconderte detrás de la pollera de tu mujer. ¡ Denvit pja !- Lo maldijo en la lengua de los antiguos, y se aproximó como un gran gato acercándose a su presa. – No la mereces, Prakash-. Sus dientes brillaban. – Ella es libre, ahora. El vínculo manchado está roto, es como si nunca hubiese existido-. Anunció con alegre crueldad.

El desgraciado señor retrocedió horrorizado. -¡ Es imposible ! Nos has matado a ambos. ¡ La has matado a ella ! Ninguno de nuestra raza puede sobrevivir sin su pareja.

- ¡Ah!- Marjeta hizo una mueca de desdén, mordiéndose el labio con un colmillo. –Pero, ya no es tu pareja-. Se lamió la gota de sangre con deleite.

Él sacudió la cabeza violentamente, para negar esas palabras y para aclarar su mente. -¡No, no...el vínculo es irrevocable ! ¡ Estamos unidos de por vida !. ¡ Ella es mía !

Marjeta rió ásperamente. –Sólo una verdadera unión es inviolable. Un vínculo corrupto...- Se encogió de hombros, flexionando sus garras. – Un vínculo traicionado, bueno, eso es algo absolutamente diferente. Suruthi, ahora se pertenece a sí misma-. Dijo ella, con tono acerado. –Y tú...me perteneces a mi.

Ahora que estaba en sus manos, ella movió casualmente su muñeca y le abrió una mejilla. – Creo, Señor Consejero-. Dijo, mientra él sollozaba. – Que tienes algo que contarme sobre el ataque de los cazadores, ¿ verdad ?

****

Horas más tarde, El Gran Señor de los vampiros colocaba un paño frío sobre la frente de su Castellana, que se encontraba recostada sobre un canapé, en su estudio privado. – Hiciste bien, prima-. Dijo él, aprobando con suavidad.

Marjeta suspiró. – Sí, tal vez, pero a qué precio. Mi maldita cabeza me está matando, me duelen los dientes, me duelen las garras, me...

El rubio Señor rió. – Ya lo sé. Estuviste bastante ocupada y estás dolorida. Dime que quedó algo de Prakash después de tu pequeña entrevista. Me gustaría tener algo que presentarle al Consejo cuando llegue el juicio.

Su humor ácido la hizo sonreír suavemente. – No te preocupes, quedó bastante para arrastrar ante el Consejo el día del juicio-. Sonrió despreciativamente - Apenas...además, por más que quiera matarlo, lo necesito vivo para seguir interrogándolo. No pude conseguir demasiado después de quebrar el vínculo. Fue divertido jugar con él por un rato, pero no te imaginas lo arduo que es romper un vínculo sin lastimar al otro miembro de la pareja. Antes de terminar, sólo pude descubrir que él es parte de un complot para destituirte, pero no pude pescar los nombres de sus secuaces conspiradores, ni los detalles de sus planes, más allá de interrumpir el Amoraj, para lo que sea que les sirva.

Suspiró otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza con cuidado ante su evidente falla. – Lo siento, Abre Hir.

Draco resopló y tomó el paño para renovar el encantamiento enfriador. –Marjeta, pusiste en acción un talento que no ha sido empleado en un milenio, y salvaste a Suruthi en el proceso. No tienes nada por qué disculparte. Por lo menos, ahora sabemos con certeza que Prakash está involucrado en el quiebre de nuestras defensas. Sabemos que tenemos que ser cuidadosos con los planes de sus aliados desconocidos, y que la amenaza es interna, y no una nueva habilidad de los cazadores para quebrar nuestras defensas. Dudo que haya otro ataque como el de la otra noche-. La forzó a reclinarse y volvió a colocarle el paño frío. –Y, por mucho que deteste dejar que ese bastardo disfrute cualquier forma de indulto, Prakash esperará para un segundo interrogatorio, mientras nosotros atendemos otros asuntos urgentes. Unos pocos días en las mazmorras no harán gran diferencia-. Draco sonrió lanzando una mirada a las puntas de los dedos de Marjeta, manchados de rojo. – Dudo que esté en condiciones de darnos nombres, por lo menos hasta entonces.

Ella le mostró una sonrisa con colmillos, pensando en el ensangrentado, quebrado desecho que había dejado en la celda pútrida. – No, supongo que no-. Le respondió, hecha un dechado de fría gracia e indiferencia. Tal vez no había quebrado por completo la mente del hombre, pero ciertamente había tenido su fuente en el Señor Prakash, y algo más. Cuando otros pensamientos comenzaron a filtrarse, ella se concentró nuevamente. - ¿ Y qué sucederá con el Amoraj, primo ? Esa parte de los planes fue exitosa, se retrasó por el duelo.

Él golpeó sus dedos contra sus labios. – Parece que quisieran tener tiempo para seducir a alguno de los Prometidos en el complot para asesinarme. No tengo heredero, no estoy unido a nadie, soy Gran Señor y Jefe de la Casa Arsaelan... matándome crearían un vacío que arrastraría a los Clanes a una guerra sangrienta por el control.

Voy a ser cauto, pero deberíamos monitorear de cerca a todos los que entren en contacto con los Prometidos. Quiero reportes diarios de los guardias, además de los guías, todos los que pidan audiencias repetidas con los Prometidos y los Honrados serán sospechosos, por lo menos hasta la Elección.

- Como quieras, Abre Hir-. Replicó ella. – Por lo menos no será un retraso muy prolongado, tres días no harán una gran diferencia en sus planes. El Cortejo sólo tardará unos pocos días, dado el número de Prometidos. Dudo que sean capaces de organizar una movida antes de la Elección.

- Tal vez-. Draco cerró los ojos por un momento, pensativo. – La seguridad de los Prometidos debe ser reforzada, de todos modos. Puede que su objetivo no sea involucrar a uno de los Prometidos en su complot, tal vez sea la muerte de un Prometido, eso comprometería al Amoraj de una manera inaceptable. Ha sucedido antes, y el Amoraj fue cancelado. Tendría que soportar la atracción otra vez, tendría que rehacer todo. No quiero perder a ninguno, Marjeta.

- Estoy de acuerdo-. Ella se sentó y colocó el paño en una vasija. –Discutiré los detalles de la seguridad con Nicodemus, pero basta de asignar a tus guardias de elite para eso.

_- _Como si hubiese tenido elección-. Respondió con desconcierto. –Etienne fue llamado a la Torre del Vidente, antes de poder asignarle guardias a Raure. Y, por lo que he visto, ni siquiera mi elite fue suficiente para ponérsele a la par.

Marjeta cruzó la habitación y sirvió un jugo verde efervescente en dos copas de cristal. Le alcanzó una a su Señor con una sonrisa sobradora. –Sí, Raure...es un enigma, ¿verdad ?

Draco bebió el líquido ligero y le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona. –Tú puedes afirmarlo...tú lo trajiste a La Ciudadela, Marjeta, ¿ qué te parece ?

Ella rió y sacudió un dedo. –¡Ah, no! No vas a hacer que se me escape ninguna información, Abre Hir. Vas a tener que esperar hasta el día del Cortejo y descubrirlo por ti mismo; como con los demás Prometidos.

Él se dejó caer en su sillón favorito con un ligero 'puchero'. -¡ No es justo, prima ! Además...- Suspiró. –Hay algo en él, algo familiar. Realmente no puedo darme cuenta de qué es, es una sensación..., como si lo conociera, o como si debiera conocerlo. Es un mago poderoso, con seguridad, y es todo un reto, no hay medias tintas en él. No se impresionó en lo más mínimo con mi título o mi posición...Tal vez, nuestros caminos se cruzaron antes. Con certeza, nunca conocí a nadie como él antes de mi transformación.

La Castellana sonrió indulgentemente. –Todo es posible, Draco. Pero no te preocupes demasiado. Hay otros, ¿ sabes ? Debes estar abierto a todas las posibilidades que te brinde el Amoraj.

- Ya lo sé. Sólo lo he encontrado una vez, o dos si cuentas nuestro pequeño intercambio en la Sala del Hospital. Realmente me recuerda a Aerun, a quien encontré sólo dos veces-. Agregó con una mirada significativa, para evitar cualquier posible recriminación. –Ambos son bastante...seguros en sus opiniones, me parece...Eso me agrada-. Dijo, casi para él mismo, pensando en el amante de sus sueños. Fortaleza, seguridad, desafío. Sonrió.

Marjeta se aclaró la garganta. – Sí, bueno, ¿ les informaste sobre el retraso ? Sería una lástima que tus favoritos decidieran no quedarse.

Él asintió sonriendo. – No son mis favoritos. Es sólo que...los encuentro interesantes. Y, sí, les escribí esta mañana, para avisarles del retraso del Cortejo. Todavía no recibí respuestas de ninguno de los Prometidos, pero me sorprendería si Aerun o Raure no se quedaran. Aerun es del tipo de persona que no rechaza un desafío, y tengo la sensación de que es así, exactamente, como él me ve a mi. Raure, es demasiado curioso como para no seguir con esto, a ver adónde lo lleva. Además, permanecer es lo honorable, y él es así.

- ¿ Cómo ?- Marjeta levantó una ceja. -¿ Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión ?

- Vino en mi ayuda durante el ataque, Marjeta, y permaneció en el Hospital para asistir a virtuales extraños, en parte por compasión, pero además por que era su deber y es el honor lo que lo conduce. Lo siento así.

Ella asintió, complacida por la manera en que se estaban desarrollando sus sentidos empáticos. Ese era otro signo de que estaba alcanzando la cumbre de sus habilidades de raza. – Tal vez-. Concedió. – Él es curioso, y diría que también es honorable...pero...

- Lo sé, Marjeta-. Desechó el resto del comentario. – No me apegaré particularmente a Raure, ni a ninguno de los Prometidos.

Ella apoyó la copa y le apretó los hombros con cariño. – Ten paciencia, Draco, todo te será revelado a su debido tiempo. Y hay mucho que ver en el entretanto. No te preocupes por los Prometidos, hay docenas de magos increíblemente poderosos en el mundo, y probablemente unos cuantos mantienen las viejas costumbres lo suficiente como para tener afinidad con la magia de la tierra. No hay necesidad de gastar energías tratando de descubrir sus identidades. Conocerás a Raure, a Aerun, a Tau y a Saeth, el día del Cortejo, no antes-. Lo regañó levemente.

Draco murmuraba mientras ella lo conducía hacia su dormitorio, sermoneándolo mientras caminaban. –Y hablando de todo lo que es necesario hacer, este día va a ser largo para ti. Deberás visitar todas las Casas y los hogares de los caídos, revisar el estado de los jardines con la Casa Damek. Así que, te sugiero que descanses, porque anoche no dormiste nada y deberías estar en reposo todo el día para curarte bien.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante los cariñosos consejos, pero la besó en una ceja, cediendo, de todos modos. Sería un largo día, ella tenía razón. Casi era mediodía, debería lidiar con el Consejo más tarde, enviar por un informe sobre la Señora Suruthi, escaparse para comer; y ciertamente podía dedicarse a sus enigmáticos Prometidos: Raure y Aerun, después.

O tal vez no, tal vez Marjeta tenía razón también en esto. La Gran Madre lo guiaría si él se mantenía fiel, su mano lo había guiado hasta aquí, ella lo conduciría hacia las respuestas a sus preguntas y hacia su Elegido.

****

Cuando, finalmente dejaron Kynaston, Harry notó que todas las personas que había visto estaban vestidas en el mismo rojo profundo.

- La sangre es vida, Prometido Raure-. Respondió Etienne, cuando le preguntó. – Nos vestimos de este modo para conmemorar la sangre derramada, las vidas perdidas y destruídas por el ataque de los cazadores.

Harry asintió solemnemente. Para él, era un recordatorio visual y triste del costo de la guerra. Los vampiros, como otras criaturas declaradas 'oscuras' por el mundo mágico, estaban perpetuamente bajo ataque. Pensó en Remus y su larga lucha por la aceptación y la batalla constante contra el estigma de la licantropía. Pensó en Hagrid, y cómo la gente asumía que el tamaño y la fuerza que le daba su herencia de gigante indicaban falta de inteligencia y tendencia a la violencia. Pensó en Dobby, que arriesgó un castigo terrible para salvar a Harry. Bueno, trató de salvarlo -tan agradecido que a veces era insoportable-, pensó en cómo saboreaba la individualidad que le otorgó la libertad, junto a sus medias sin par.

El bullicio de niños captó su atención, y dejó sus pensamientos para observar a un hombre que llevaba a sus dos pequeñas niñas en, lo que parecía, un día de compras. El hombre sonreía brillantemente a la niña mayor, que se sostenía de su manga; mientras la más pequeña, a quien cargaba sobre sus hombros, se inclinaba cuidadosamente para alcanzarle un dulce colorado a su hermana.

Era una escena simple de amor familiar, de afecto, y las entrañas de Harry se contrajeron de vergüenza y repugnancia. Porque él era parte de una sociedad que condenaba a esa encantadora familia, porque hubo alguien que clasificó a ese padre afectuoso y esas hermosas niñas como monstruos, criaturas siniestras de la oscuridad, rebajadas por los prejuicios.

Prejuicios. El mundo mágico aún estaba plagado de ellos. Intolerancia ciega y odio irracional por los diferentes, esas habían sido las causas de más carnicerías y conflictos que cualquier amenaza. Y aún seguían siéndolo. Él seguía emitiendo juicios, decidiendo quién valía y quién no.

Recordó algo que Etienne había dicho sobre el Gran Señor, Draco era un vampiro transformado, lo que sea que eso significara. No era un nacido en su Clase, o un convertido... De su Clase. ¿Esto era diferente a ser nacido de muggles ? Harry creía que el valor de la persona por su herencia y su línea de sangre todavía era un problema en el mundo mágico, a pesar de toda la lucha y el sacrificio en la guerra contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

Lo trastornaba que hasta el más apático de los magos y brujas que finalmente se habían movilizado y denunciado la depravación de los Mortífagos, los ataques en serie contra escuelas muggles; permanecieran en silencio y apoyaran a la Confederación Internacional de Magos, la misma que, enviaba por la noche, asesinos brutales contra familias inocentes y sus niños.

Era muy fino el límite que separaba a los Mortífagos y a los que gobernaban el mundo mágico, concluyó Harry.

Como estaban las cosas, él no veía una real diferencia entre los artículos de los miembros designados de la CIM, el Wizengamot, el Consejo de Ministros, y las máscaras que marcaban la violencia, el odio y el genocidio.

De repente, Harry tembló, sintiendo una brisa helada. Tal vez era hora de que Hermione sacara los distintivos, otra vez. Pero ahora, él ayudaría con las iniciales.

-...ure ?. Raure, ¿ estás bien ?- Etienne apoyó una mano en el brazo de Harry.

- Ah...ah, sólo estaba pensando, Etienne. Estoy bien-. Sus ojos se aclararon y volvió a observar a la pequeña familia que ya estaba bastante por delante de ellos. Una casi olvidada plegaria de protección mágica, a veces recitada por Molly Weasley junto a las cunas de sus nietos, le vino a la mente, y con sus mejores deseos, envió el pensamiento hacia la familia.

'_Que tengan una vida buena y feliz'._ Pensó, finalmente, apurando el paso para alcanzar a Etienne.

-Entonces, Etienne-. Dijo, caminando a su lado. – Quiero agradecerte.

El Vidente levantó una ceja, cuestionándolo, y Harry sonrió, la expresión no cuadraba en la cara joven. Se encogió de hombros. –Por escoger mi atuendo hoy, y por explicarme todo. Yo...bueno, creo-. Harry se mesó el cabello, recibiendo un ruido de desaprobación de su guía. – No quiero ofender a nadie, pero...más que eso. Yo soy un huésped aquí, pero… no sólo eso...estoy establecido aquí, de algún modo, y… yo elijo estar aquí. No entiendo todo, y tal vez no puedo hacer nada para aliviar el dolor, pero al menos, puedo mostrar que esto me afecta también, y que respeto lo que mis anfitriones están atravesando. Toda tu ciudad me dio la bienvenida, yo...yo quiero mostrar que es importante para mi.

Etienne brillaba, sonriendo aprobadoramente, comenzó a afirmar con la cabeza, pero se congeló en el movimiento. Sus ojos se nublaron, el marrón cálido se tornó blanco lechoso, repentinamente. Anonadado, Harry se adelantó y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera.

-¡ Etienne !- Harry atrajo el cuerpo joven contra su pecho y trató de examinar al Vidente sin molestarlo demasiado.

Tan repentinamente como había comenzado, todo terminó, y Etienne se separó de los brazos de Harry, enderezándose. – Estoy bien-. Dijo, con voz segura y fuerte, aunque sus ojos permanecían lejanos. Parpadeó rápidamente y se sacudió la túnica, alisándola con las manos. –Gajes del oficio-. Sonrió, esperando distraer un poco a Harry.

- Gajes del...Ah, ah, viste algo. ¿ Qué fue, puedes contarme ?-. Sí, él había visto antes cómo videntes y adivinadores caían en trance, pero eso aún lo alteraba. Posó un ojo evaluador en su amigo. -¿ Estás seguro de que estás bien ?

- Estoy bien, Raure-. Lo tranquilizó, dándole un golpecito en la mejilla. – Ya estoy bastante acostumbrado a esto, es un poco inconveniente cuando sobreviene así, pero no es nada que no se pueda manejar. Nada de que preocuparte-. Sonrió al mago. -...todavía...-. Agregó, demasiado suavemente, y Harry no lo oyó. Pero no tuvo motivo para quejarse, el cuerpo joven de Etienne pareció recuperarse de su visión, y nuevamente se encaminaron a la Casa Tipu.

Etienne desviaba todas sus preguntas, así que Harry aceptó que no iba a sacarle nada al Vidente sobre la visión.

Eso le hizo preguntarse cómo sería la vida de Etienne y su verdadera habilidad. Eso lo llevó a pensar en la vida de los vampiros en general, y sobre su muerte, por lo que pasó el resto de la caminata aprendiendo sobre los ritos funerarios, y los tres días de duelo -razón por la que se pospuso el Amoraj-.

Hoy era el primer día, le explicó Etienne. Un día de duelo público, de dolor colectivo. Los que querían visitar a la familia podían hacerlo. A a la caída del sol, cada Casa haría un responso por los que murieron en el ataque, miembros o no. El segundo día era un día de duelo privado, para las familias y los amigos cercanos, permanecerían encerrados en las casas, habría plegarias y rituales invocados por los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de la Casa de Auberon. El tercer día era el día de los fuegos. Se encenderían tres fogatas, explicó Etienne, todos se reunirían para cantar al espíritu y danzarían celebrando la vida. La vida de los que se fueron y la vida de los que sobrevivieron.

- La vida sigue, Raure-. Dijo Etienne. –Nos condolemos y recordamos, pero los honramos mejor con alegría, en lugar de pena. La vida es alegría y fuímos bendecidos por haberlos conocido.

Con esto, Etienne atravesó la gran entrada de la Casa Tipu, y Harry lo siguió, contemplando la vista del gran patio, el mismo lugar a donde el Señor de la Casa había sido arrestado horas antes.

****

Lejos de allí, un anciano mago acariciaba su barba y firmaba una carta con una floritura. Era su respuesta para aplacar a unos padres enfurecidos, cuyo hijo había sido descubierto en el último desastre, cortesía de los Sortilegios Weasley, causa de estragos producidos por los nuevos Merodeadores. Sonreía ante el pensamiento de las payasadas del cuarteto, y lo que tuvo que hacer para aplacar las plumas alborotadas de Argus. En ese momento, las llamas de su chimenea se tornaron de un verde brillante; un momento después, el Jefe de los Aurores llegó vía flú.

- Kingsley-. Sonrió el Director. - ¿ A qué debo el placer ? ¿ Té, caramelo de limón?

Registrando la mirada determinada en el rostro bien parecido del hombre, la sonrisa de Dumbledore y su acostumbrado brillito disminuyeron. -¿Qué novedades tienes, Kingsley ?- Su conducta cambió en ese instante, resemblando a la del mago que comandó las fuerzas de la resistencia contra el mal, por más de una centuria.

El Auror sacudió la cabeza. –Albus, tenemos un problema. Hilary McNair está muerto.

Un ligero frunce en sus agudos ojos azules, fue la única reacción externa ante el anuncio. Hizo señas a su antiguo teniente para que se siente.

-Cuéntamelo todo.

****

**¿ Van a negarme que la escena de Marjeta y el vampiro mal nacido es deliciosa ?**

**¡ Hasta el próximo !**

**_Dulzura Letal, 12 de enero de 2012_.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Esta es una traducción del relato "The Chosen", de Lyon's Own.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen originalmente a J.K. Rowling...**

**EL ELEGIDO**

**Capítulo 12**

El sanador de la Casa Tipu, Anait, no supo cómo explicarlo.

Justo cuando Anupama Saha explicaba a un interesadísimo Prometido Raure, el propósito del cristal volcánico que iba a colocar sobre la ceja de su hija, las piedras que tachonaban el collar plateado alrededor del cuelllo de la señora Suruthi, brillaron y se apagaron. El collar se desprendió, quedando -al parecer-, inofensivo como cualquier otra pieza de joyería sin encantamiento alguno.

Las manos Suruthi volaron a su cuello desnudo. -¡Soy libre!

El sanador Anait levantó el objeto desagradable y lo alejó, observando con preocupación a la señora de la Casa. –Sí, pero...¿cómo?- ¿Habrán convencido a Prakash para que la liberara del collar? ¿O será que está muerto? Cualesquiera de esas opciones, acarreaba peligro para la querida señora.

Suruthi negó con la cabeza. –Es...estoy bien-. Miró al preocupado sanador a los ojos. –Y si él está muerto, no me ha afectado en nada-. Dijo, maravillada. –No siento la pérdida, no me siento abrumada por la pena, ni un dolor tan insoportable como para morir...- Volvió su mirada interrogadora hacia Etienne. –Yo...yo me siento yo misma, pero...con la ilusión de que aún me espera algo más. No me sentía así desde antes de mi unión con Prakash. Etienne, ¿cómo puede ser? Soy Suruthi Saha, otra vez.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa gentil –esa era obra de Marjeta, pero para estar seguro, debería regresar inmediatamente a Kynaston-. –Ha pasado antes, es la disolución de un vínculo corrupto. Las acciones de Prakash, seguramente, cuentan como una violación de la unión, por eso el vínculo entre ustedes se ha roto. Es un hecho raro, Suruthi. Se te ha concedido un regalo, la oportunidad de crear un nuevo vínculo, con un alma que sea tu verdadero complemento. Nosotros no nos equivocamos en la elección de nuestro compañero con frecuencia, pero algo fundamental debe haber cambiado en ti, o el alma de Prakash debe haber estado tan pervertida que ya no eran el uno para el otro. Laméntate por lo perdido y recupérate, tu Casa va a necesitar tu fortaleza en los días por venir-. Agregó, con un dejo de la seguridad que le otorgaba la Visión.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba asombrado: lo que fuera que sucedió y liberó a la señora Suruthi de los efectos del collar, estaba dando resultados sorprendentes. En ese momento, después de esos pocos minutos, su piel se había regenerado a una velocidad escalofriante. Era como si todas sus habilidades curativas bloqueadas se apresuraran a hacer el trabajo que se les había negado. Harry observaba con –lo admitía-, morbosa fascinación, cómo las costras se formaban rápidamente y se descamaban, revelando luego la primera piel brillante y rosada, y después con la recobrada melanina de su tono normal. Nunca había visto nada igual. Estaba tan fascinado que a Etienne le tomó varios intentos hasta conseguir su atención. Sonriendo ante su curiosidad, el Vidente sugirió que dejaran a la familia, para que pudieran discutir lo sucedido y para que la señora Suruthi pudiera descansar y sanar en paz.

El sanador Anait prometió mantener a Harry al tanto de su recuperación, y la misma señora Suruthi lo invitó a regresar, cuando ella estuviera completamente recuperada, para agradecerle su compasión y sus intentos por curarla.

-¡Y entonces podremos enseñarle más sobre la magia de las piedras y gemas!- Agregó su padre, Prasad.

-Eso también, Prometido Raure-. La madre de Suruthi, Anupama, sonrió. –Pero, es más, usted es ahora un amigo de nuestra familia y siempre será bienvenido a la mesa de los Saha.

Harry y Etienne se separaron cuando regresaron a Kynaston, pero no antes de que Etienne prometiera enviarle un mensajero esa tarde, con algunos textos básicos sobre piedras, rituales, la Tierra y la magia de las runas. El Vidente se alejó con aire desenfadado, sonriendo, y con la promesa de evaluar más tarde al mago gruñón.

Harry no tenía intención de dedicar el resto de esa cálida tarde a estudiar, a pesar de su interés. Pero, para su sorpresa, sintió necesidad de una siesta, y con un rápido saludo con la mano a Aidan y a Thayure –que se habían mantenido increíblemente discretos toda la mañana-, se encerró en su cuarto con el propósito de hacer justamente eso, y, tal vez después, permitirse una remojada en su lujoso baño. Estaba de vacaciones, después de todo.

Harry colgó su túnica y se deslizó en los pantalones del pijama. La fría ropa de cama se sentía fantástica contra su piel, y se durmió casi antes de darse cuenta.

_Dejó un rastro de besos por un cuello delgado. Esta vez era su propia voz la que susurraba en un tono seductor. –Eres tan, tan hermoso-. Ahuecó las manos sobre los músculos que formaban los hombros de su amante y apretó, cariñosamente, acariciándolo detrás de la oreja con la nariz y los labios. _

_Con sus palmas, bajó por los largos y fuertes brazos y tomó los dedos elegantes de las manos de su amante entre los suyos. –Tan hermoso y mío-. Susurró, en una oreja perfecta. Sus cabezas se movieron y sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave, un beso de afecto y certeza. _

–_Sí, tuyo, amta ame-. Sintió, otra vez, unos labios contra los suyos, y luego llegó un murmullo embriagador. –Siempre tuyo. Siempre, sen daralis beleth-._

Harry despertó sintiéndose bien descansado y desconcertado. La noche anterior no había soñado con su amante misterioso, ¿por qué ahora, en mitad de la tarde? ¿Y, por qué su abrazo se sentía tan bien? En el sueño había hecho una declaración, y se le había afirmado que el amor y la pasión era natural entre ellos. Se preguntó si los sueños serían, en verdad, efectos del Amoraj, y si era el Gran Señor con quien se encontraba en ellos. Ese pensamiento lo inquietaba, no estaba preparado, ni de cerca, para tener esos pensamientos sobre Malfoy –no, ahora era Draco-. Acababa de comenzar a admitir que podía agradarle el hombre, definitivamente no estaba preparado para reconocer que lo deseaba.

Además, le gustaba que su amante misterioso lo hiciera sentir especial. Si esos sueños eran sobre el Gran Señor y los compartía con todos sus Prometidos, arruinarían su atractivo para Harry. No, era mejor pensar que el amante desconocido era sólo suyo.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxHDxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Rozó su cuello con los dedos, sonrió suavemente mientras parpadeaba y el sueño se iba de sus ojos. Había sido una siesta corta, pero refrescante.

_¿Ya soy tuyo? ¿Cómo es que mi alma sabe lo que mi mente no puede?_

Reflexionó Draco, estirándose. De repente se quedó quieto, registrando otra presencia en la silla, junto a su cama. Instantáneamente alerta y con los nervios de punta, giró la cabeza y se encontró con el semblante sonriente de una de las personas que menos le agradaban.

-Casimir, ¿qué está haciendo en mi recámara y cómo pasó delante de mis guardias?- Ladró Draco, toda languidez arrasada por su irritación.

-¡Ah, mi Señor, espero no haberlo sobresaltado!- Canturreó el personaje de sociedad. -Pasaba por la oficina de la Castellana, escuché que necesitaba un mensajero y ofrecí mis servicios. Descansaba usted tan pacíficamente, que me pareció detestable molestarlo.

Sin embargo, sus guardias me dejaron entrar de inmediato, ¿hice mal en esperar?- Preguntó, inocentemente, agitando sus largas pestañas. -Sus sueños parecían tan tranquilos...- Con osadía, recorrió el muslo de Draco con su mano, hacia el pronunciado bulto en los pantalones de dormir. -No tuve el corazón para despertarlo.

Draco gruñó y se levantó rápidamente, soltándose de la mano de Casimir. -Suficiente, Casimir. Su alma no respondió a la llamada, no tiene razón para tocarme. Entregue su mensaje y retírese.

-Por supuesto, Alteza-. Casimir agachó la cabeza profundamente. -La señora Castellana suplica su inmediato consejo en un tema de gran importancia y espera su presencia en la oficina.

-¡Tonto!- Espetó Draco. -¿Se sentó a verme dormir cuando la señora Castellana lo envió con un mensaje urgente? Salga, Casimir, y no quiero verlo por bastante tiempo después de esto-. Dijo Draco, disgustado. Ocasionalmente, el cortesano tenía su utilidad, pero se creía un operador más fino de lo que era, y se valoraba demasiado a sí mismo por sus variadas intrigas en la corte. Que haya pensado que podía entrar a la recámara del Gran Señor y tomarse semejantes libertades, sin repercusiones, le indicó a Draco que su ego había alcanzado nuevas alturas. -Retírese ahora, Casimir-. Dijo Draco, despidiéndolo, luego se volvió hacia su guardarropa. -Y, Casimir...- Agregó, justo cuando el idiota llegaba a la puerta. -Si alguna vez vuelve a ponerme una mano encima, se la haré cortar. ¿Entendido?

Casimir palideció, escuchando la sinceridad en la voz de su líder. -Sí, mi Señor-. Dijo, con voz baja y quebrada, luego se apresuró a partir.

No pasó mucho y Draco, vestido, caminaba a grandes trancos por los pasillos, con sus guardias nuevamente regañados y en alerta, rodeándolo. No esperó en la puerta de la oficina de Marjeta, sino que simplemente entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

-Por todo lo sagrado, ¿qué te poseyó para que me mandes a Casimir?- Demandó, eludiendo hasta un saludo de rutina.

-¿He de suponer que hizo algo inapropiado?

-¡Si llamas inapropiado a invadir mi recámara y observarme dormir por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, entonces sí, Marjeta!

Ella levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza. -Vigilancia-. Murmuró, ante la mirada ofendida de Draco.

Él asintió, con determinación, después regresó; apoyó las manos en la unión de las puertas, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar suavemente. A medida que las palabras salían de la boca de Draco, un brillo verde rodeó sus manos y se extendió por las puertas, el piso y hacia arriba por las paredes, hacia el cielo raso. La luz se movió rápidamente hasta cubrir la habitación completa, luego desapareció tan rápido como había comenzado.

-Estamos seguros-. Draco giró y se sentó pesadamente en la silla que había delante del escritorio de su senescal. -¿Qué está pasando?

-Casimir estaba demasiado convenientemente ubicado, por eso te lo mandé a ti, en lugar de darle tiempo a que reporte a quién sea que esté detrás de esto.

Draco levantó una mano. -Demasiado convenientemente ubicado, ¿cuándo?

-Cuando subí de las mazmorras, después de encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de Prakash, él estaba en el pasillo superior, al parecer, apresurado por llegar a algún lado.

-Crees que él mató a Prakash para silenciarlo.

-Sí. Retrasarlo me dio el tiempo para contactar al Capitán Nicodemus. Mientras hablamos, Casimir está siendo rastreado. No sé si podremos encontrar la evidencia necesaria para acusarlo del crimen de Prakash, pero será traído para interrogarlo y en las próximas horas, esperemos descubrir a quién reporta.

Draco asintió. -Bien hecho. De una manera u otra descubriremos el complot. Ahora, ¿qué pasó con Prakash?

-Fue un veneno de efecto rápido. Se encontraron trazas de un polvo azul, alrededor de la boca y la nariz. Los guardias están investigando y ya envié un mensajero a la Casa Tipu.

Afortunadamente, pude romper el vínculo, Draco. Si hubiésemos perdido a Prakash y a Suruthi, hubiese sido un gran caos. Y, como están las cosas, ya son complicadas. ¿Un señor deshonrado, asesinado antes del juicio por traición? El campo de los conservadores tradicionalistas va a estar alborotado en la próxima sesión del Concejo.

-Es verdad, pero procederemos lo mejor que podamos. El Amoraj va a continuar, así como la inducción de la Casa Inari. Probablemente, los conspiradores sean compañeros de Prakash, necesitamos comenzar con un interrogatorio delicado de todo el Concejo. Estamos yendo contra reloj con esto, Marjeta. Utiliza toda la gente de Nicodemus que necesites, quiero resolver esto tan pronto como sea posible.

Voy a comenzar hoy con la ronda de las Casas, empezando por la Casa Tipu. Almorzaré con el señor Levi de la Casa Damek, para discutir el tema de los jardines. Me temo que Eloene tendrá que quedarse sin tu compañía en la cena. Quiero un reporte completo de la investigación del asesinato de Prakash y sobre la situación de Casimir, y los planes iniciales para la gala de inducción de Inari.

-Los tendrás.

_****_

A mitad de la tarde, Harry cedió y con el libro introductorio sobre runas bajo el brazo, bajó los altos escalones de piedra de su balcón, hacia el espacio abierto y verde. Eligió un lugar perfecto, bajo un árbol grande y frondoso, y para su sorpresa, se vio atraído rápidamente por las explicaciones y usos de esa rama de la magia.

-Espero que sea una lectura placentera-. Interrumpió una voz profunda.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia el hombre alto, de cabello color arena. Recordó que lo había visto brevemente en la mañana de la Presentación. Los ojos azules brillaron y el hombre le extendió la mano.

-Aerun. Bueno, Everett, en realidad. Estoy tratando de habituarme a usar el nombre que me dieron.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido. Etienne le había dicho que magos de todo el mundo respondían al llamado del Amoraj, pero realmente no había esperado encontrar a un americano -como anunciaba el acento de Everett-.

-Soy Raure-. Respondió Harry, estrechando la mano extendida.

-Gusto en conocerte-. Aerun sonrió y se puso en cuclillas junto a Harry, inclinando la cabeza para ver mejor el libro. -¿Runas, eh? No es exactamente una lectura por placer, entonces.

-No, no exactamente-. Harry sonrió en respuesta y siguió. -Aunque lo estoy disfrutando.

-Suenas como mi viejo, siempre hablando de la magia de las runas-. Ante la expresión confundida de Harry, Aerun explicó. -Es por la empresa familiar : Warrington y Sterns, escudos y varitas desde 1.763.

Riendo suavemente, Harry levantó su libro. -Esto debe ser algo muy bien sabido para ti, entonces, siendo una parte tan importante del negocio.

-Un poco-. Ofreció Aerun. -Tuvimos clases muy completas sobre runas mágicas en la Academia de Salem, pero ya había avanzado bastante, aún antes de comenzar el Colegio. ¿Y tú? Veo que estás tratando algunas cosas elementales aquí, ¿necesitas repasarlas para un proyecto o algo así? Tengo que advertirte que puede hacerse bastante pesado, así que si estás buscando un trabajo más grande, probablemente sería mejor que contrataras a alguien.

-Ah, gracias, pero no...en verdad, nosotros...Yo no tuve clases de runas en el Colegio, por eso estoy tratando de ponerme al día.

Aerun asintió, aprobando. -No hay nada malo con querer superarse. Sin embargo, ¡debo reconocer que hay mejores maneras de pasar una tarde soleada, que con la nariz metida en un viejo libro humedecido!

-Cierto, pero es probable que, más tarde, mi guía evalúe mi nuevos conocimientos, y conociéndolo se va a burlar terríblemente si por lo menos no aprendí algo de esto. Además, ¡tú eres el experto, deberías estar ofreciéndome tus servicios!

-¡Lo siento, compañero, estoy de vacaciones!- Bromeó Aerun, levantando las manos. -No, en serio, me encantaría darte una mano y pasarte algo de lo que se está oxidando en este viejo ático-. Se tocó la cabeza.

Fiel a su palabra, Aerun ayudó a Harry con algunas lecciones elementales y le enseñó un juego basado en la memorización de las runas. Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando y jugando, y Harry se halló disfrutando verdaderamente la compañía del hombre. Tanto, que se decepcionó cuando Aerun interrumpió el último juego a causa de la cena. -Supongo que debería ir a buscar a mi guía. Me va a tomar una eternidad volver hasta allí-. Dijo, lamentándose.

-¿Tal vez puedo asistirlo?- Saltó Etienne, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. -¡Lo siento! No creí que iba a agarrarlos tan desprevenidos. Soy el guía de Raure, Etienne-. Extendió la mano hacia el americano.

-Encantado de conocerlo. Yo soy Aerun.

-Bueno, Aerun, entiendo que va a encontrarse con su guía para la cena. ¿Sabe dónde?

-Se supone que voy a encontrarla en la Casa Ahearn-. Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ah! Creo que sé lo que Jasmine ha planeado para usted. Es una cocinera excelente y a causa de los días de duelo, creo que ella quiere que salga de sus habitaciones, sin someterlo al salón comedor. ¿Le molestaría mucho si Raure y yo nos autoinvitamos? Jasmine siempre cocina lo suficiente como para toda una familia, así que seguramente habrá para todos.

-A mi me parece bien, especialmente si usted puede llevarme hasta Ahearn sin que me pierda.

-Ciertamente, puedo hacerlo, aunque podría haberles preguntado a sus guardias-. Agregó Etienne, con tono travieso. -¡Ahora va a tener compañía para la cena!

Llegaron a la Casa Ahearn y pasaron por las presentaciones y explicaciones en menos de treinta minutos. Casi inmediamente, Jasmine Sione, la guía de Aerun, los llevó hasta un patio privado en el sector de la Casa donde estaba su hogar, y los hizo sentar para comer.

Nuevamente, Harry se vio sacudido por la variada belleza de la decoración y arquitectura de los vampiros. El patio era una obra de arte, de pequeños y podados árboles y trabajos en piedra. Estaba mirando una roca grande, brillante, cubierta de runas grabadas, puesta en una esquina, cuando notó que la mirada de Aerun seguía la suya. –Esas barreras de protección son impresionantes-. Afirmó Aerun, con aprobación.

-¿Conoces sobre runas, Prometido Aerun?

-Ha estudiado runas toda su vida, Etienne-. Respondió Harry, y el otro mago afirmó con la cabeza. –¡Entre ustedes dos van a poder sacarme bueno!- Sonrió, levantó la tapa de un fragante plato de arroz y explicó a Jasmine. –Etienne está tratando de llenar los agujeros que tiene mi educación mágica.

-Los flagrantes y cavernosos agujeros...-Rió Etienne. –No sé hasta dónde llegaremos, Raure, pero he decidido que para cuando termines tu estadía aquí, tendrás bastantes conocimientos básicos sobre la tradición rúnica.

Su audiencia rió y Aerun palmeó el hombro de Harry, con simpatía. –No te preocupes, Raure, te ayudaré con las tareas.

Harry acudió la cabeza, pero sonrió, mientras comía las exquisiteces servidas en el plato que tenía delante.

La conversación fluyó de un tema al otro. Los guías vampiros respondieron las preguntas de los curiosos Prometidos, ningún tema parecía tabú. Y, finalmente, Jasmine ofreció una respuesta para la única pregunta que había plagado la mente de Harry desde el inicio. –Los de nuestra Clase somos seres altamente ritualistas-. Dijo, entrelazando los dedos por sobre su copa de vino. –El simbolismo tiene un gran significado en nuestras vidas. Y no hay símbolo más potente que la sangre. La sangre crea vínculos entre los miembros de una familia, la sangre está presente en los ritos más poderosos, sagrados y profanos. La sangre lleva vida a través de nuestro cuerpo, con cada latido de nuestros corazones la vida corre por nuestras venas. Compartiendo sangre, compartimos vida y nos vinculamos, nos unimos con otros seres de la Tierra y nos renovamos y rejuvenecemos a nosotros mismos. El ritual por el que nos alimentamos, es un ritual de unión.

-Veo preguntas en tus ojos, Aerun. Házlas-. Pinchó Etienne, gentilmente.

-¿Pueden alimentarse de cualquier persona? Y sí, comprendo que de alguna manera los beneficia, pero he oído algunas cosas sobre los vamp- quiero decir, los de su Clase, como que desgarraban los cuellos de las personas...No veo que en una muerte así haya nada que afirme la vida.

Una odiosa expresión torció, momentáneamente, las bellas facciones de Jasmine. –Marginales-. Espetó. –Ellos no comprenden nuestra forma de vida ni la belleza del intercambio, ellos sólo saben del ardor del poder que ganan al alimentarse y buscan atragantarse en él. Los de nuestra Clase no nacimos para estar solos, Prometido, necesitamos a nuestras parejas, a nuestras familias y a nuestros Clanes para estar sanos y completos. Los marginales no tienen familia, ni cordura; son miserables sin ley que no saben otra cosa que no sea deseo de sangre y autosatisfacción. Ningún miembro sano de nuestra Clase, jamás tomaría algojamás lo que no se le haya ofrecido libremente. Es raro encontrarse con alguno tan abusado o tan hambriento que caiga en la sed de sangre. Generalmente, no hay necesidad de matar, no hay razón para matar, más allá de una depravación sin sentido, y los que lo hacen, no son de mi clase-. Finalizó, con vehemencia.

-Tenemos leyes estrictas que gobiernan nuestra alimentación-. Continuó Etienne. –Durante la luna nueva, cuando nuestra esencia primitiva es más fuerte, nos atrae la sangre y el compartirla. Debe ser una ocasión sensual y jubilosa, pero como usted sabe, puede pervertirse por la imaginación popular, especialmente cuando unos mosntruos disfrazados de miembros de nuestra Clase ayudan a que ese concepto erróneo se expanda.

-No entiendo por qué los marginados ponen a su sociedad en riesgo, como lo hacen-. Preguntó Harry.

-Yo tampoco-. Respondió Etienne, tenso. –Se les ha dado el don precioso de la una vida enriquecida, y aún así, la desdeñan y alientan a los que buscan nuestra destrucción. Los marginales no le temen a nuestras leyes, sin embargo, están sujetos a ellas. La pena por violar la santidad de nuestra alimentación es la muerte, y los Guardianes son enemigos formidables.

-¿Guardianes?

-Ellos hacen cumplir la ley, cazan a los marginales y los llevan ante la justicia. No dejamos monstruos sueltos sin control por la tierra, Aerun. Aunque no podamos deshacer los errores que hayan cometido, podemos hacer lo que esté a nuestro alcance para asegurarnos de que no haya más víctimas, una vez que descubrimos las acciones de los marginales. Cada Clan tiene Guardianes que patrullan su territorio, investigan los crímenes y aplican justicia de acuerdo a nuestras leyes. Además, ellos son los que ofrecen Piedad a las víctimas de los ataques.

-¿A qué te refieres con Piedad, Etienne?- Preguntó Harry, fascinado por la conversación.

-Una muerte tranquila y sin dolor, si las heridas de la víctima son demasiado serias como para tratarlas o convertirla.

-Entonces, los Guardianes son asesinos-. Afirmó Aerun, inexpresivamente.

Las facciones de Etienne se ensombrecieron, por un momento. –Si lo que la víctima elige es la muerte, entonces los Guardianes le proveerán el servicio, en vez de dejarla en una agonía prolongada. Hay personas a las que le provocamos terror, que nos aborrecen, y para ellos, la muerte es preferible a convertirse en uno de nosotros.

-A las víctimas se les ofrece convertirlas-. Interrumpió Harry, sintiendo la creciente hostilidad entre su guía y su compañero Prometido. -¿De qué otra manera, es posible convertirse?

La mirada enojada de Etienne se suavizó y le hizo una inclinación agradecida a Harry. –Alguien de nuestra Clase puede presentarse ante el Concejo del Clan y pedir por una persona amada o un gran amigo; o un extraño que haya conocido nuestra manera de vivir, puede presentarse y solicitarlo. Convertirse no es sólo el último recurso de los desesperados o moribundos, no es una empresa fácil. Debe haber una profunda convicción y un profundo compromiso de parte del solicitante y una dedicación similar de parte de su nueva familia.

Harry suspiró. Estaba aprendiendo tanto, tantas cosas que reconfiguraban lo que creyó que sabía sobre estas llamadas criaturas oscuras. Deseó, y no por primera vez, que los de su Clase no fueran tan apasionadamente reservados, así las relaciones entre los magos y ellos podrían ser, o deberían ser, tanto mejores...

_Tal vez si hubiera algún tipo de embajador...Debería preguntarle a Etienne._

-Se hace tarde-. Jasmine interrumpió sus cavilaciones. –Vamos a dejar todo esto para después. ¿Tal vez para después de los fuegos?

Llegaron a un acuerdo tentativo, los hombres se excusaron y volvieron a sus habitaciones. Harry y Etienne se separaron en silencio de Aerun y cruzaron el espacio verde hasta el departamento de Harry.

-Has estado muy silencioso, Harry. ¿Todo está bien?

-¿Mmm? Ah, sí, estoy bien, Etienne. Es sólo que me has dado mucho en qué pensar, es todo.

-En el buen sentido, espero-. Etienne le ofreció una mirada intencionada. –Estás entre nosotros para aprender y para conocernos, Harry. La verdad, es que tenemos nuestras complejidades, como cualquier otra cultura. Por favor, no nos juzgues por las acciones de unos pocos condenados.

Harry sonrió levemente y apretó el hombro delgado de Etienne. -No, no lo haría. Como todos, ustedes son personas diversas, hay buenos, malos y un montón en medio.

-Es verdad-. Asintió Etienne. –Ahora-, sonrió el Vidente, sacando una pequeña bolsita de tela de entre su túnica, -yendo a cosas más prácticas...- Ahuecó la mano de Harry, sobre la suya, y volcó el contenido de la bolsita en la palma: seis pequeñas piedras. –Estas son...

-Piedras rúnicas-. Terminó Harry.

-Sí, tienen grabadas las runas protectoras básicas. Usualmente, los niños compran piedras como éstas en el mercado para hacer adornos para sus amigos. Deberás saber qué significa cada una...en unos días.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente. –Déjame adivinar: va a haber un examen.

-¡Exactamente!- Gorgeó Etienne.

Harry rozó las piedras con el dedo índice y asintió. Iba a ser un desafío divertido investigar las impresiones en cada una de ellas. Las estaba guardando de vuelta en su bolsita cuando llegó Ulrike, entrando por la ventana.-¡Hola, chica! ¿Qué tienes allí?- Con rapidez, Harry ató la bolsita y la colocó sobre el escritorio, junto a la percha de Ulrike, luego tomó la carta que la lechuza cargaba en sus garras. –Ciertamente fuiste muy rápida. Gracias-. Ella hinchó el pecho y tomó un bocadito de premio de mano de Harry.

El mago observó el remitente y sonrió. –Es de mis amigos, de casa-. Dijo a Etienne, quien inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Te dejo con la carta, entonces. Buenas noches, Harry.

-Gracias. Buenas noches, Etienne-. Saludó ligeramente con la mano, la puerta se cerró y él se sentó en el sofá con su carta.

_Querido Harry,_

_¡Nos alegramos tanto de saber de ti! _

_Fue un alivio saber que llegaste a salvo, aunque recuerda que yo te dije que un traslador internacional sería una manera mucho más conveniente de viajar. Estuve viendo en algunos sitios, y la región en la que estás parece perfectamente adorable._

_¿Cómo conociste a Marjeta, y cómo te convenció tan rápidamente para que abandones tus planes iniciales? Espero que seas cuidadoso, a veces eres demasiado confiado, ¿sabes? ¿El lugar dónde estás hospedado pertenece a su familia? ¿Es un lugar mágico o muggle, o ambos? Tienes que contarme cómo llegar, especialmente si es apto para muggles, mamá y papá han estado diciendo que quieren visitar Praga desde hace mucho y me encantaría poder recomendárselo._

_Aquí estamos muy bien, los niños extrañan a su tío Harry –aunque Rosie ya está preguntando qué vas a traerle cuando vuelvas-. ¡Esta niña! _

_Ron y yo estamos ansiosos por oír sobre tu viaje. Espero que estés comiendo bien y descansando lo suficiente._

_Con cariño,_

_Hermione_

_P.D. Hedwig y Ulrike se llevan tremendamente bien. ¿Qué clase de lechuza es? Nunca había visto una igual, es un ave hermosa._

_****_

Reever Stillcreek se hundió más en el rincón oscuro. El frío de la piedra y lo avanzado de la noche se le colaron hasta los huesos. Apretó la mandíbula para que no le castañetearan los dientes. No, eso era mentira, lo apretado de sus músculos no se debía al frío, sino a evitar que su miedo lo delatara ante los guardias de la ciudad, que en ese momento se llevaban a su compañero conspirador y amante ocasional.

Espió, desde su escondite, y vio a Casimir retorciéndose entre los brazos de dos guardias.

-¡Ordeno que me suelten!- Oyó que chillaba Casimir. -¡Juro que no tengo nada que ver con la muerte del señor Prakash! ¡Nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme malditos!- Casimir luchaba, pero los guardias no aflojaban.

Reever sacudió la cabeza, todos sus planes se desmoronaban. Los cazadores habían hecho una carnicería con los de su Clase, en los jardines; el señor Prakash estaba muerto y declarado traidor; y ahora Casimir era llevado por los guardias.

Rozó con los dedos la misiva que Casimir le había pasado, más temprano. No tenía sentido: quince símbolos extraños bajo un largo párrafo en latín. "_Tú _no necesitas entenderlo", se había burlado Casimir, cuando le preguntó qué era. 'Sólo entrégalo al señor Barnabus, tan pronto como puedas."

Pero, ahora con Casimir arrestado, con seguridad, pronto los guardias lo buscarían a él. Sabía que Casimir no tendría ningún reparo en nombrar a sus compañeros conspiradores, si creía que con eso obtendría una sentencia más leve. ¿Llegaría hasta el señor Barnabus antes de que lo encontraran los guardias? ¿Y si se entregaba al Concejo, serían más indulgentes? La traición era un crimen mayor, y Reever no quería morir. Rozó el pergamino con los dedos, otra vez. No, él no quería morir, pero se preguntaba si sería posible que el señor Barnabus tuviera la llave de su supervivencia.

_**DDDDDDDDDDHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Dulzura Letal, 18 de enero de 2012**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**El Elegido**

**Traducción de la historia 'The Chosen', de Lyon's Own, por Dulzura Letal**

**Capítulo 13.**

-Hay demasiadas variables desconocidas en esta situación, Kingsley. Necesitamos saber qué estaba haciendo McNair en la isla Cormorant, y qué artefactos estuvo tratando de contrabandear -hacia adentro o hacia afuera del país-. Por los reportes de Mundungus, sabemos que por mucho tiempo se dedicó a buscar un elemento específico, de inmenso poder; pero, en todo ese tiempo no tuvimos éxito en determinar de qué objeto se trataba, ni los nombres de sus patrones.

Kingsley asintió, solemnemente. –Eso es verdad, hasta cierto punto. Puede que tengamos una pista sobre la ubicación de las personas que lo contrataron. Registros de viajes recientes, indican que McNair tomó un traslador internacional a Praga. Se quedó dos días en la región, y regresó. Ya he despachado a un Auror, para tratar de rastrear sus movimientos allí. El último reporte informó que McNair no estuvo en contacto con ninguno de los más conocidos especialistas en Magia Negra, ni con vendedores de antigüedades en el área, así que no fue allí para hacer negocios comunes, sino que tuvo un contacto y un destino específicos. Si podemos determinar dónde y a quién fue a ver, tal vez, podamos descubrir qué fue lo que recibió o entregó.

Dumbledore coincidió, ese era el mejor curso de investigación, por el momento, y le pidió a Kingsley que lo mantuviera al corriente.

Después de la guerra, Hilary McNair se había procurado un nicho propio en el bajo mundo, como buscador de antigüedades oscuras, y había mostrado su astucia, hasta su muerte, evadiendo los cargos por contrabando y uso de magia negra. El residuo azul hallado alrededor de su boca y nariz, era un veneno desconocido; el Ministerio tenía analistas trabajando para identificar sus componentes.

Estaba claro que este era un caso de chacales atacándose entre ellos. Tal vez, un caso de venganza por una traición, o tal vez, quisieron silenciarlo para que no pudiera decir nada sobre algún negocio con algún cliente en particular; pero lo que más le preocupaba al marchito mago, eran los rumores que rondaban a McNair desde hacía años: que buscaba modos de resucitar a Voldemort. A Dumbledore le preocupaba pensar que, tal vez, el contrabandista pudiera haber dado con algún libro antiguo o con algún objeto que pudiera reunir a los mortífagos que quedaban, garantizándoles el poder para desatar la maldad de Voldemort sobre el mundo, una vez más. Lo que él no sabía, era que la realidad era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba.

**xxxxxxx**

Barnabus preparó cuidadosamente el piso para el ritual, en las profundidades de las catacumbas, debajo de la Casa Uncas. Copió minuciosamente los símbolos arcaicos del decadente libro de magia negra, sobre la piedra recién pulida. Todo lo que había realizado durante los últimos años, estaba llegando a su culminación. La pérdida de Prakash fue un lamentable retraso; pero últimamente, el tradicionalista se había vuelto dispensable. Lo más importante era ganar el poder de la daga, para poder matar al arribista Señor Draconis durante la Elección, y tomar el control de los Clanes.

Esa tarde, uno de sus espías entre los guardias de la ciudad, le trajo la noticia del arresto inminente de Casimir. Otra pérdida lamentable, porque el hombre le había probado su gran utilidad a través de los años, sirviéndole como agente en los comedores y salones de la alta sociedad –reclutando, subrepticiamente, miembros para su causa, y ganándole apoyo político y financiero, siendo sus ojos y oídos-. Pero el cortesano había sido demasiado descuidado y displicente al manejar la situación de Prakash. Usar el mismo veneno que el señor de la Casa Tipu había usado para despachar al mocoso McNair, había tenido su cuota de ironía poética; pero hacerlo donde podía ser atrapado fácilmente, había sido un error de principiante. Y, en definitiva, uno fatal, reflexionó Barnabus, con una sonrisa despectiva, mientras sumergía su pluma en la sangre de unicornio, para dibujar el próximo signo.

**xxxxxxx**

-Elos Anderson de Gwalchmai, Andrea Lois de Herzl, Dubey Fuinel de Uncas...- Casimir luchaba, pero volvía a sucumbir ante el poder de la magia de Marjeta. -...Cas Winterlove de Tor, Regina Sohoor de Romney...- La lista de nombres continuaba, recitada en una voz monótona y hueca; Marjeta se abría camino a la fuerza a través de la mente del hombre, aplastándole la voluntad con la suya propia.

Draco permanecía de pie en un rincón, con los labios apretados y una actitud de mal augurio, mientras la lista de los conspiradores contra su gobierno crecía.

-¿Quién más?- Gruñó Marjeta, del otro lado de la mesa de interrogatorios. -¿Quién más planea traicionar a nuestro Señor?

Casimir gimió suavemente, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, cuando ella dejó su mente por un momento. –Nadie...nadie más...sólo...

-¿Quién más?- Con la velocidad de un relámpago, Draco cruzó la habitación y levantó a Casimir de la silla. Apretó el puño alrededor del cuello de la ropa de Casimir y lo sacudió violentamente –el hombre flameó como una muñeca de trapo en el agarre acerado de Draco. -¿Quién más es un traidor? ¿Quién es tu líder, jinrij?

Sofocado, Casimir se sujetó la garganta. -¡Respóndeme!-Ordenó Draco, sacudiéndolo una vez más. Luego, soltó al traidor, dejándolo caer al piso.

-Y-yo n-no puedo- Casimir jadeó, roncamente. –¡Por favor, piedad! Con las garras descendidas, Draco lo abofeteó, abriéndole cortes sangrantes por toda la cara.

-¡Denvit pja! ¿Te atreves a pedir piedad?- Llevó el pie hacia atrás y lo pateó en el abdomen, haciéndolo doblarse. –Bajo pena de muerte, respóndeme, ¿quién es el líder de esta rebelión?

Pálido y temblando, Casimir negó con la cabeza. –He j-jurado—no puedo responder.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en burla. –No me importa tu 'honor'...puedes decírmelo libremente, o...- Hizo una pausa y miró a Marjeta, cuya mirada de anticipación brilló con una luz salvaje. -...o puedo dejarte a merced de los tiernos cuidados de la señora Castellana.

Casimir palideció aún más, sus ojos se agrandaron y sollozó. -¡No! ¡No, por favor, por favor! ¡No puedo soportarla destrozando mi mente! ¡me quema como ácido y congela como hielo! ¡basta de esa tortura, por favor, se lo suplico!

-Entonces, habla, Casimir.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente derrotado, el desgraciado levantó la cara, decidido. –Nuestro líder será el Gran Señor de los Clanes. Su majestad purgará la peste de su reinado de nuestra noble historia. ¡Qué su reinado sea largo y lleve a nuestra Clase hacia la gloria!- Respiró hondo, temblorosamente, sabiendo que sería lo último que haría, al quebrar su juramento perdería su vida. -¡Salve, Señor—

La magia del juramento le cerró la garganta y su cuerpo se convulsionó. Los ojos de Casimir rodaron hacia atrás y la sangre brotó por su boca. Los dos guardias que había en la habitación corrieron a sostenerlo, mientras se contorsionaba violentamente a los pies de Draco, pero apenas pusieron sus manos sobre él, las convulsiones se detuvieron. Casimir yacía, mirando fijamente a la nada, con los pulmones colapsados y el corazón reventado en el pecho.

Draco escupió el suelo, junto al cortesano caído. -Oronle wen bacil, dzien ka hia nal. Bastardo-. Hizo un movimiento con la mano. –Llévenselo. Envíen un mensaje a la Señora Victoria de la Casa Romney, díganle que Eudora Stanislaw puede reclamar el cuerpo de su hijo para un funeral privado. No habrá ritos para este traidor.

-Como quiera, mi Señor-. Los guardias se pararon y convocaron una camilla, levitaron el cuerpo y se lo llevaron. Draco se volvió hacia su senescal.

-Veintisiete conspiradores. Los quiero a todos aquí, ahora, interrogados tan pronto como sea posible. Tendré el nombre de su líder aunque el jodido juramento los mate a todos.

-Por supuesto, Abre hir. Inmediatamente despacharé a los guardias con las órdenes de arresto-. Marjeta inclinó la cabeza.

-Los interrogatorios tomarán tiempo, pero seguir posponiendo el Amoraj es inaceptable. Mañana presenciaré los fuegos y al día siguiente empezaré con el Cortejo, como estaba planeado. Cuanto más tiempo siga sin mi compañero, mayor será el riesgo. La Elección no puede seguir posponiéndose.

Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz y resopló, frustrado. –Haz los arrestos y pon a todos los sospechosos trás las rejas. Es tarde y todos necesitamos dormir un poco, antes de la mañana. Te quiero fresca para esto, Marjeta. Vas a forzar tus capacidades al máximo en los próximos días.

-Ya lo sé, pero vale la pena si te mantengo a salvo-. Se levantó, cruzó el cuarto y le tomó la mano. –Vamos a detenerlos, Draco. Te lo prometo.

El Gran Señor le ofreció una pequeña y cansada sonrisa. –Lo sé, prima. Gracias.

-Es un honor y un placer servirte, Abre hir. Nos has conducido bien, y lo harás por centurias venideras.

Draco le apretó la mano con cariño. –Por la gracia de Gaia. Ahora, a la cama, basta por el momento. Vamos a dormir un poco.

_-Déjame abrazarte esta noche-. Susurró. Su amante estaba cansado, tan cansado, hasta el alma. Yacían de lado, delante de las llamas cálidas, acurrucados en un lecho de pieles. El roce suave del pelaje le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Se acercó a su amante, presionando el pecho contra esa espalda fuerte, y deslizó una mano morena por sobre la cadera desnuda y por encima de de los músculos estriados de su vientre. Su pareja se relajó, apoyándose en él, y suspiró, complacido. -Amta naur-._

_Se movieron juntos, lánguidamente, intercambiando besos y caricias tiernas, mientras el fuego les calentaba los cuerpos y su ardor les calentaba la sangre. Lo abrazó aún más, deseando más que nada unirse a este hombre, tomarlo y ser tomado por su cuerpo perfecto. Pero, ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora era el momento de las caricias que le dijeran que él estaba allí, que sus preocupaciones estaban a salvo, con él._

_Volvió a besarlo, pasando la mano por los planos duros de su pecho. -¿Quién eres?- Preguntó, lamiendo una línea encima de la oreja de su amante._

_-Me conoces, amta ame. Soy tuyo._

Harry bostezó y se estiró.

_Otra noche, otro sueño. Realmente, necesito preguntarle a Etienne, él sabrá qué es lo que está pasando._

Se apresuró en su rutina de higiene de la mañana y sacó rápidamente la túnica blanca que Etienne le había dicho que era la más conveniente para asistir a las piras funerarias, porque el blanco era el color acostumbrado para el luto de los de su Clase.

Elly acababa de servirle el desayuno cuando llegó Etienne. –Buen día, Harry.

-Buen día.

-¿Tuviste buenas noticias de tus amigos? ¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó Etienne, sirviéndose huevos de un tazón que había sobre la mesa.

Harry asintió, mordiendo una tostada. –Mis amigos están bien. Sólo quieren que disfrute. Y dormí bien. Siempre duermo bien, aquí, pero he estado teniendo sueños extraños.

Etienne levantó la vista de su plato, agudamente. -¿Qué tipo de sueños?

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Exactamente, no lo sé. La mayoría...- Se ruborizó. -...sueños eróticos, con un amante indefinido. Nunca lo pude ver, pero siento que lo conozco. Es como si siempre hubiésemos estado juntos, pero lo raro es que me habla en Lurèaldon, así que sé que no son sueños normales. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me está pasando?

Etienne sonrió levemente. –Sí. Esos son sueños de Pareja. Tienes una pareja de nuestra Clase, Harry. Si es o no, el Gran Señor, no puedo decírtelo, porque no lo sé. Pero sí puedo decirte que hay un alma que llama a la tuya para completarse. Esos sueños suceden raramente; se te ha concedido un regalo.

-Entonces- Harry se inclinó hacia su guía. –¿no son algo que el Gran Señor le envía a todos los Prometidos?

-¡Oh, no!- Etienne sacudió la cabeza. –Nadie puede controlar ese tipo de sueños. Son muy personales en la pareja…tal vez, enviados por los dioses y el destino. Cuando llegue el momento correcto, tu pareja va a revelarse ante ti. Vas a verlo y conocerás su rostro.

Harry frunció el ceño. –Pero, ¿lo sabré pronto? Es raro que…bueno, es como si estuviera siendo cortejado por dos personas distintas al mismo tiempo. Estoy aquí por el Amoraj, pero no es seguro que termine con Draco, pero, además, estoy conociendo a un hombre en mis sueños, que puede no ser Draco. ¿Cómo sabré quién es el correcto para mí?

-El amante de tus sueños es tu pareja. Y, tal vez sea nuestro Señor. Pero, si no lo fuera, no hay obstáculos para que te conviertas en amigo de tu antiguo rival. El Cortejo invita a cierta intimidad, y espero que, finalmente, puedas dejar de lado todo rastro de tu antigua animosidad hacia el Señor Draconis.

-Tal vez-. Harry se encogió de hombros. –Yo estoy dispuesto a conocerlo mejor. Me gusta el hombre que he visto hasta ahora. Todo es muy confuso, Etienne. No tengo respuestas para nada.

-Nadie dice que debas tenerlas ahora, Harry. Continúa como vienes, aprendiendo sobre nosotros, viviendo entre nosotros. Ya vas a encontrar las respuestas que buscas. Pero, debo decirte que me complacen mucho tus sueños, y saber que tendrás una pareja de nuestra Clase. Me he encariñado contigo y me encantará tenerte cerca por más tiempo.

Harry levantó la mano, alarmado. -¡Epa, espera, Etienne, no me cases todavía! Tengo una vida en Inglaterra, y no voy a renunciar a todo para vivir en La Ciudadela. Si tengo una pareja aquí, entonces vamos a tener que llegar a un acuerdo.

-Es verdad, y ese acuerdo tendrás que hacerlo más adelante-. Etienne asintió, gentilmente. –Pero, mientras tanto, puedo empezar a enseñarte lo que necesitas saber como compañero de alguien de nuestra Clase. Cosas sobre los vínculos, y nuestras leyes y costumbres. Cosas que, eventualmente, necesitas saber si aceptas a tu pareja.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- Harry suspiró. -¿Y si no puedo aceptar que soy pareja de alguien de tu Clase? De alguna manera, es como si el destino siguiera jugando con mi vida. ¿Ni siquiera tengo elección en con quién voy a pasar el resto de mi vida? ¿Y, qué hay con tener hijos? Yo quiero tener hijos, Etienne. Mi amante, en mis sueños, es un hombre. No sé si esto funcionará…

-Deja de preocuparte, Harry-. Etienne suspiró. -¡Te preocupas demasiado! Será...difícil para tu pareja, si no aceptas la unión...muy difícil. Los de nuestra Clase no estamos preparados para ir solos por la vida. Será peor para él que para ti, porque él sufrirá por un largo tiempo, hasta que muera de pena.

Harry se horrorizó. -¿Él morirá?

-Sí-. La expresión de Etienne era sobria. –Como te he dicho, Harry, nosotros no podemos estar solos. Estar en pareja es nuestra mayor aspiración. Ese vínculo es primordial, y tan profundo que con la muerte de uno, el otro le sigue, inmediatamente, porque el alma no puede estar separada de su gemela. Un vínculo incompleto pesa en el alma de la pareja hasta que ya no le queda más deseo de vivir, ni instinto de supervivencia, y el espíritu desaparece.

-¿Tengo el poder sobre la vida o la muerte de alguien? ¡Yo no quiero tener ese tipo de poder, Etienne!

-Es así como debe ser, Harry. El destino te ha escogido. No hay nada más sublime que ese tipo de vínculo. No es un castigo ni una carga, Harry. Es un regalo. Acéptalo.

-Es demasiado para comprender y demasiado con que lidiar-. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces, tómate el tiempo para pensarlo. Iba a llevarte a la Gran Galería esta mañana, pero creo que deberías tomar ese tiempo para reflexionar. Ve, pasea por Kynaston, yo te buscaré cuando sea la hora de presenciar los fuegos.

-Creo que es una buena idea. Si me pierdo, ¿puedo llamar a Elly desde cualquier sitio?

-Sí-. Asintió Etienne. –Ella puede hallarte donde sea, en La Ciudadela, y traerte de vuelta hasta aquí. Así que, en verdad, ve a explorar-. Se puso de pie y alisó su larga túnica blanca. –Espero que encuentres algo de paz en tu paseo, Harry.

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa. –Trataré, Etienne. Gracias.

Harry salió, decidido a tomar la dirección por la que sus pies lo llevaran. Se detuvo aquí y allá, para admirar una escultura, o un mosaico; para descubrir las historias grabadas en las barandas; para admirar el detalle de las cornisas de las residencias y el genio de los decorados en las baldosas de los pisos. Por un largo rato, se entretuvo en un jardín de fuentes, y mientras los chorros de agua saltaban alegremente, reflejándose en la gran fuente, se preguntó:

_¿Realmente, puedo atarme a un extraño? ¿Puedo atarme a él para salvarle la vida? ¿Y mi vida? ¿Estaré renunciando a todo? Amo mi trabajo, y ayudar a la gente a estar bien, pero aquí también hay Sanatorios, o en otras ciudades de vampiros. Amo a mis amigos, pero nada impide que vivamos cerca o que nos visitemos con frecuencia. En verdad, nada me obliga a vivir adonde él vive...excepto que sea Draco...ahí sí, todo cambiaría. Tendría que ser un líder, si mi pareja es Malfoy, sería alguien de quien dependerían personas, alguien con quien se pudiera contar para ayudar a gobernar. Eso sería...un desafío. Tendría que aprender los vericuetos de la alta sociedad, como lo hice con el Ministerio, esos años después de la guerra, antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento para ser Sanador. Pero, entonces, en verdad podría ayudar a cambiar las cosas, y tal vez podría ser el embajador que ayudaría a los vampiros y a los magos a convivir. Y tendría el tiempo para hacerlo, porque estaría ya convertido..._

_¡Merlin, ese pensamiento sí que me asusta! ¿Cómo será convertirse en vampiro? Con los sentidos agudizados, la fuerza acrecentada, con una vida más larga...nada demasiado terrible. ¿Y compartir la sangre? Etienne y Jasmine lo hicieron parecer algo maravilloso, hasta milagroso. Siempre quise unirme así de profundamente a alguien. Siempre quise amar y ser amado como si el universo se redujera a nosotros dos...como lo siento en mis sueños..._

Harry se apoyó en su asiento, sonriendo. Deberán trabajar en los detalles, pero la satisfacción de aceptar la unión, resonaba en su interior. Y así era, todo estaba en su lugar, y él iba a hallar su pareja.

…

A pesar de estar caminando por un campo minado, Draco se sintió descansado y con la mente clara. Envió una plegaria agradecida a los dioses, y pensamientos de gratitud a su pareja sin rostro. Por ahora, puso la cabeza en los terrenos de entrenamiento. De ahora en adelante, planeaba usar sus cuchillos todo el tiempo, y necesitaba conservar sus habilidades afiladas como el acero. Había sufrido un golpe severo de parte de los cazadores, y no podía permitirse otro error semejante, con tantos enemigos a su alrededor.

Se vistió con una túnica blanca de lino, unos pantalones amplios de piel de dragón y se calzó una botas de cuero tostado, suaves como la manteca, a causa de tanto uso, y salió a encontrarse con Fidel, en el campo de entrenamiento.

Sus guardias se ubicaron en las gradas que daban al campo, y Draco bajó los escalones de piedra, para esperar a su compañero de entrenamiento. El suelo bajo sus pies se sentía duro, golpeado y apisonado durante incontables centurias, de modo que la tierra estaba firmemente compactada.

Se quedó allí, esperando, estirándose, inconsciente de cómo el sol brillaba y bruñía los mechones dorado-pálidos que caían sobre sus hombros. No era consciente de la belleza de su pose, ni del brillo de vida que había en sus ojos de plata.

Concentrado y listo, repasó los movimientos de su rutina. A través de innumerables prácticas, los movimientos se habían convertido en una segunda naturaleza y tenía grabado su ritmo. Era como una danza en la que podía perderse, paso tras paso, una embestida seguida por esquivar el imaginario golpe; una y otra vez, se deslizaba en cada posición, y con cada movimiento ofrecía un ataque o una defensa contra los enemigos invisibles.

Fidel llegó y los combatientes se saludaron. El recién venido atacó primero. Al principio, Draco ofreció poca resistencia, escogiendo permitir que su compañero atacara. Pero salió al encuentro de la carga con una fluida economía de movimientos, bloqueando fácilmente el golpe.

Entonces, se adelantó, avanzando hacia Fidel, haciendo retroceder al maestro de la espada, atacándolo más y más rápidamente, con los filos moviéndose peligrosamente, mientras él apuntaba el abdomen, un brazo, el cuello y el pecho del otro hombre. Se rodearon mutuamente, bailando un peligroso vals.

Desde el patio de la fuente, Harry siguió el sonido de los aceros chocando y se detuvo a observar el campo de entrenamiento, desde una grada, asombrado por la fuerza y la velocidad de los luchadores. Cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los rubios contrincantes era Draco, se le cortó la respiración.

Observó, hipnotizado, cómo el par intercambiaba ataques a un ritmo impredecible, rápido y cada vez más agresivo. Finalmente, vio cómo el oponente de Draco dejaba expuesto su lado derecho, al no haber retrocedido lo suficiente como para acomodarse en el último movimiento. Era una falla menor en la postura, pero el Gran Señor usó la ventaja y con una embestida amplia, empujó al otro contra una pared, con su espada sobre la garganta.

-Me rindo-. Harry escuchó que decía el hombre. Luego, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y se saludaron con una inclinación.

Incapaz de evitarlo, Harry aplaudió, apreciando la increíble demostración de fuerza y estrategia que había presenciado. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que los combatientes no sabían que tenían un espectador, se ruborizó, avergonzado, pero de igual modo, exclamó: -¡Eso fue fantástico!

Draco levantó una mano hasta sus ojos, para descubrir quién estaba en las gradas. Después de un momento, vio que no era el brillo del sol el que impedía su visión, y sonrió ampliamente. -¡Seketh ame! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Baja y únete a nosotros!

Harry se sintió fuera de lugar, pero hizo lo que le pedían, y bajó lentamente la larga escalera de piedra. –No quise interrumpir-. Dijo, tan pronto como estuvo cerca como para ser oído sin gritar.

-No, no hay problema, de verdad-. Draco sonrió. –A Fidel y a mí nos vendrá bien una crítica constructiva, si nos ofreces una-. Negó con la cabeza, riendo. –Pero, no te molestes en decirme lo fuera de forma que estoy...

-Me temo que no sé lo suficiente sobre la pelea con espadas como para decirlo-. Harry se encogió de hombros. –Pero pienso que ambos son muy buenos. Felicitaciones por la victoria, su Señoría...eh, su Alteza...eh...

El Gran Señor volvió a reír. –Sólo Draco, Raure. Lo que me recuerda que no tengo modales. Maestro de espadas, Fidel, este es el Prometido Raure. Raure, el Maestro de lucha con espadas, Fidel de Corbinia.

-Me honra conocerlo, Prometido-. Fidel se inclinó profundamente.

-Y a mí, conocerlo a usted-. Harry extendió la mano y Fidel se la estrechó. Le sorprendió ver los callos marcados y el gran número de cicatrices en la mano gastada del Maestro.

El vampiro de cara rubicunda, sonrió ante la mirada asombrada de Harry. –He soportado muchos golpes a través de los años. No todos mis alumnos fueron tan rápidos para aprender como nuestro Señor.

-Los halagos no van a llevarte a ningún lado, viejo amigo-. Draco sonrió con suficiencia, tomó una toalla cercana y se la colgó alrededor del cuello.

–Planeo darte una paliza, también mañana.

-Puedes intentarlo-. Fidel hizo una leve inclinación. –Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo entrenamiento con los guardias de segundo añ, en quince minutos.

-Por supuesto-. Asintió Draco. –Gracias por la contienda.

-Fue un placer, Abre hin.

Mientras el Maestro se alejaba, Draco se volvió hacia Harry.

-¿Qué te trae tan lejos, dentro de Kynaston, sin tu guía, Prometido?

-Sólo necesitaba aclarar la mente. Planeaba llamar a uno de los servidores para que me ayudara a regresar.

-Bueno, entonces, como yo voy hacia allí, ¿te parece bien que sea yo quién te acompañe?

-¿Eso está permitido? Quiero decir, no es nuestro día de Cortejo. ¿Es correcto que estemos juntos?

-Sí-. Draco sonrió nuevamente. –Sería muy inconveniente si tuviera que evitar todos los sitios donde pudiera encontrarme con un Prometido durante el Amoraj. El Día del Cortejo es para que pasemos juntos un tiempo concentrado, pero no hay ninguna regla que prohíba que conversemos o nos encontremos fuera de ese momento. Abigail Joyce, una de las nuevas Honradas, estuvo aquí un mes antes de que el próximo Prometido se presentara. Pasamos varias tardes juntos, jugando al ajedrez. Una mujer encantadora.

-He notado que todas las Honradas son mujeres. ¿Tienes preferencia por los hombres?

-No, no tengo preferencias –o no tuve, debería decir-, pues siento que mi pareja será hombre. Y la Presentación me lo ha confirmado.

Harry puso la cabeza de lado y lanzo una mirada de soslayo a Draco. -¿No te molesta para nada, tener que casarte con alguien que apenas conoces? ¿Atarte de por vida a alguien, basado sólo en las conversaciones de unos pocos días?

Draco guió a Harry hacia arriba, por las escaleras, con una mano al final de la espalda. –No, realmente no. Antes de mi transformación, esperaba que mi casamiento fuese arreglado. Tomo esto en el mismo sentido. Al principio no nos conoceremos bien, pero con tiempo y esfuerzo, construiremos algo pleno y compartido por ambos. La Gran Madre me ha conducido hasta este punto en mi vida, Raure; y no me he equivocado en confiar en ella. Ella me guiará hasta la persona correcta. Creo absolutamente que así será. Y, honestamente, lo espero con ansias.

-Me alegra que tengas ese tipo de fe.

-¿Tú no lo crees?

-Sí, lo creo. He llegado a aceptar un montón de cosas en los últimos días. Y creo que todo resultará exactamente como debe ser.

-Es bueno tener fe-. Draco palmeó el lugar donde apoyó la mano en la cintura, enviando una ola de calor a través del cuerpo de Harry. El mago sonrió.

Les tomó casi una hora, volver al departamento de Harry. Hablaron sobre las cosas que más había disfrutado durante su estadía. Debatieron el resultado del último mundial de Quidditch. Y, por supuesto, Draco respondió las interminables preguntas de Harry. Para cuando llegaron a las puertas de las habitaciones, Draco reía sinceramente, con su acompañante. –Eres demasiado, Raure. Etienne tenía razón sobre ti.

Bromeando, Harry entrecerró los ojos. -¿Y eso qué significa?

-Bueno...

-¡Ah, no! No me metas en problemas, mi Señor-. Etienne dobló en la esquina y se acercó rápidamente al Gran Señor y a su Prometido.

-Muy bien-. Draco sonrió de lado. –Guardaré tus secretos, y te dejaré con tu protegido y sus mil y una preguntas-. El Señor vampiro giró, para retirarse. –Fue bueno pasar algo de tiempo contigo, Raure. Los veré a ambos en los fuegos. Goenan rindha.

Dobló en la esquina, y escuchó cuando Raure le preguntó a su guía. -¿Qué significa esa frase?- Draco rió fuerte. ¡La curiosidad e impetuosidad del mago eran tan refrescantes! Raure le estaba probando ser más y más interesante, con cada encuentro.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 26 de agosto de 2012 xxxxxxxxx**_

_**¡Hola a todos y gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews!**_

_**Repito: seguiré con todas las historias, TODAS….**_

_**¡Sean pacientes y pídanle a Gaia que me regale tiempo….que es lo que me falta!**_

_**Dulzura Letal**_


	14. Aviso

**Un aviso que borraré cuando suba el próximo capítulo de mis historias:**

**Perdón por usar este espacio para esto, porque no me agrada, pero me ha llegado el aviso de que alguien está subiendo 'The Secret's in the telling' en wattpad.**

**Yo NO he autorizado a nadie a subir NINGUNA de mis historias (propias o traducciones), en NINGÚN OTRO SITIO. Solo a personas de algunos foros, a recomendar los links a las historias en FFnet.**

**Quienes comparten conmigo mi trabajo, saben que respeto profundamente los trabajos ajenos, y exijo lo mismo para con los míos.**

**Por favor, les agradecería que reporten a los plagiarios. **

**Yo no tengo usuario en ninguna otra página que no sea FFnet, ni tengo Facebook, ni twitter, por lo que pueden estar seguros que no soy yo, si alguien se apropia de alguna de mis historias, es lisa y llanamente, plagio.**

**Xxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 30 de diciembre de 2014 xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
